Riddle Me This, Riddle Me Twins
by Beautiful space
Summary: Tom Riddle. A cold hearted, horrible person. Or is he? Perhaps an event so catastrophic, so devastating left him to be that kind of person. Perhaps, at some point in his life, he had a twin sister... Tia Marge Riddle supposedly died a horrible death. But fifty years on, a girl turns up who calls herself Hermione Jean Riddle. Also, this had aroused suspicion from many teachers... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Riddle Me This, Riddle Me Twins**

A/N: So, two days before my departure to India and I'm writing a new fan fiction- how stupid of me! I couldn't resist, though. For those who have read my Doctor who fan fiction- 'An Ocean's Harmony', this is the story I said I would write if I was feeling a touch bit rebellious! Although I had decided it was going to be a short story, my imagination went wild and I decided to write a full story! I get really irritated when I read really good fan fictions, but then authors just abandon them. Well, I was close to that with one of my four fan fictions, but let me tell you, I am not one to just abandon my hard work! I will carry on with this until I finish it. I decided to write this; my first Harry Potter fan fiction; when I recently fell in love with the Harry Potter books. Although I am certainly NOT abandoning this, like I said at the beginning, I am going to India for my grandmother's medicine and I won't be returning until the eighth of September. So, this will be my only update until then. But don't worry; I have written my next chapters!

Hello! My name's Tia. Tia Marge Riddle. And I have a twin brother... Tom Marvolo Riddle.

I go to a magical school called Hogwarts. Many people there have commented on how similar we look, despite being fraternal twins.  
I quote:  
" Oh, Tia, you only need to chop your hair off and then you'll be Tom's clone!" Sigh. I used to love the attention of being the only twins there in a decade, but after awhile it got really frustrating.

Tom had a wavy, black fringe and a pale, aristocratic face. His jaw line was defined and his cold, green eyes showed arrogance. If I weren't his sister, I probably would swoon for him. The only difference between us was... ahem... and the fact that my hair was longer- it just reached my mid- back.

Tom and I had a rough life in the orphanage. We were often bullied by the other children, but after a few years, Tom had turned into something he wasn't. The tables had turned. He was now bullying them and he was constantly stealing their precious few items and damaging them just as they had damaged us. At the tender age of eleven, we were told about Hogwarts. And that was a few months ago...

"Students, the sorting hat will organize you all into houses. Please do not object and please go to your colour- coordinated table." Dumbledore announced. He did look a bit intimidating. If only he looked like Santa Claus...  
" Alson, Marcus!"  
" Ravenclaw!"  
" Bridge, Ingrid!"  
" Slytherin!"  
" Clowda, Charles!"  
" Griffindor!"  
" Ditch, Selena!"  
" Hufflepuff!" My brother snorted. But the list went on and we became more and more apprehensive about it. Finally, it hit the 'R's.  
" Richardson, Elena!"  
" Griffindor!"  
" Riddle, Tom!" All eyes were now on Tom. He swallowed and got up, putting up his mask of arrogance. He made his way through the crowd and some people even put out their legs in an attempt to ruin his cold, arrogant and rather intimidating entrance by tripping him up, but he swiftly kicked their legs and they retracted them, wincing in pain as they nursed their foots.  
Served them right. Eventually, he reached the sorting hat. His face was impassive, but his eyes were frantically searching for mine. Our eyes locked and I gave him a small smile. I nodded. He nodded in return and let out a breath. The sorting hat was lowered onto his head.  
" Hmm, you have the courage of a Griffindor... The intelligence of a Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff simply won't do... Now Slytherin looks like the place for someone like you..." The hat announced. The teachers looked confused as to why the hat hadn't yelled out his house, but they shrugged and lifted the hat. Tom made his way to the dark green table.  
" Riddle, Tia!" My name was announced. Unlike Tom, I stumbled through the crowd. Oh, how elegant. Then, when I had made my way through, I righted my posture and attempted to look like Tom. I caught his eye and he gave me a 'thumbs up'. I gave a quick nod and turned to the sorting hat. I sat down and it was placed on my head.  
" Why, a pair of twins! The first we've had in a decade!" The hat commented. " Griffindor won't do for you- you have a fear of darkness and heights..." The pupils snorted and Tom gave his table a dark glare. They immediately shut up." Ravenclaw would suit you due to your intelligence- my, how like your brother... Hufflepuff would also suit due to your loyalty and respect for your only family..." Tom almost sneered when the hat said that Hufflepuff would suit me, but when it spoke about my loyalty and respect for him, his eyes showed pride. " But you have the calculating wit of a Slytherin. You are quick and sharp when you want to be, but Slytherin is certainly the place for you."

After that, my brother and I kept together. We sat next to each other and we shared answers in assessments and tests. We even pleaded our way into sharing a room with a bunk bed. It certainly worked; despite Dumbledore's scary exterior, he really was an old softy inside- if a little suspicious of my brother. It was midnight. I plodded down to our room after a quick trip to the toilets and gently pushed the door open before flopping onto the lower bunk. Tom stuck his head down from the top bunk.  
" What's the matter?" He asked. I groaned and flopped back.  
" Nothing's the matter, Tommy." I replied. He eyed me for a second longer before climbing back up. He was still awake, I could tell, but I wanted to know why. " Tommy, go to bed." I commanded.  
" I'm the older one, so I tell you what to do." He retorted. Despite it being a playful line, it sent fearful shivers down my spine. An hour later, I heard soft snoring. I couldn't sleep- but I wasn't allowed to use potions unless in the infirmary. Moments later, I heard Tom's laboured breathing and thrashing about in the mattress above. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted. I got out of bed and climbed up the ladder to his bunk. His hair was slick with sweat and his face was pink. His striped pyjamas were ruffled and he was constantly on the move. But what got my attention was that his movements were restricted- as if held by chains. I hopped into his bed and sat next to him, pondering whether I should be merciful and wake him up or leave him to be energized for the coming day with his sleep. I chose to wake him up. I shook his arm.  
" Tom?" I hissed. " Tom?!" He did nothing to show he heard me." By Salazar, you are a heavy sleeper." I murmured. Just then, I remembered my strange ability to speak with snakes.

My six year old self sat outside, isolated whilst Tom fought in the back ground with Darren. I played with the dirt, making shapes and small mounds with it when a snake came into view. Startled, I jumped back, frightened. The snake made its way closer, inching nearer and nearer to me.  
' Thank you for freeing me from the dirt prisssson, ssssnakeling.' It hissed. I felt my lips moving on their own accord.  
' You're welcome, sssssir.' I replied and watched as it slithered away.

' Tom? Wake up, sssssnakeling.' I commanded in this strange language. His movements stilled and his eyes snapped open. I hopped back in fear. Why?  
Because his usually sparkling- green eyes had turned blood red. He opened his mouth to speak.  
' I shall give you the chanccccce of a life time, sssssisssster.' He bit out. It looked like a strange force was commanding him to say things he didn't want to.  
' What chanccccce?' I replied, the rest of my body paralyzed with fear.  
' I am Lord Voldemort, the presssssently unknown dark ssssside of your brother. I shall return ssssssoon. Remember my offer, ssssssisssster. I shall return.' He said.  
' But you gave me no offer!' I exclaimed.  
' I shall tell you when I return.' He replied. Quaking with fear, I yelped when his body shot into a sitting position. But I stared into his eyes and saw the calm, sparkling green with in his iris again, with a tint of fear. ' You sssssspoke with Voldemort, didn't you?' He was also trembling. I nodded, hesitantly.  
" Drop the snake language, Tommy." I ordered in English, wondering how my life had gotten from a normal child in an orphanage to speaking snake with the dark side of my brother. He shook.  
" Tia, I had a night mare. Please?" He asked his vulnerable side showing as he left the unspoken request. I nodded and crawled next to him, curling up as our twin, eleven year old bodies slept on the mattress, all thoughts of Voldemort forgotten.

A/N: Shock! Horror! Voldie has entered and poisoned the mind of our innocent * Ahem, cute* Tom Riddle! What will happen to him?

The title page picture is of my little sister as Tia Riddle- since she is much more gorgeous than me! She nabbed a bit of my hair dye, though. It does suit her; she used to have these amazing black, tight curls but she straightened her hair. If you want to see both of us, you can go back to my profile and there I am! Many people have said I look a lot like my sis, but she has her own individual personality. In fact, she's twelve and someone asked me if she's fifteen :S  
Pretty please leave a review- they make me update quicker!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I'm absolutely, pleasantly shocked by the popularity of this fic! You lot have convinced me to do a double update today!  
I have also realized I forgot to organize my previous chapter with line breaks since I was writing straight into Microsoft word. Sorry about that!

To redDaeth: Nope, but this fan fiction has got an unexpected twist in later chapters... Thank you for reviewing! :)

To tastycakes187: And I hope to hear from you too, sir! Here's a new update!

To Slytherin Princezz1992: Thank you for favoriting!

This fan fiction is dedicated to redDaeth for dedicating his own fan fiction to me!  
Key:

'Parseltongue'  
"Normal speech"

I awoke from a peaceful sleep and turned to the sleeping Tom. The sun was rising; a perfect start to a perfect day. He looked so peaceful- so innocent- and he definitely looked untouched from Voldemort.  
" Tommy? Get up, it's a school day." I shook his arm.  
" Mmph." He groaned and turned over. I sighed and shook him again.  
" Tommy, I said get up." I threw his duvet off him and he squirmed in bed, trying to get warm. I watched all this with an amused smirk. He certainly wasn't a morning person. My twin finally got up and glared at me. I playfully stuck my tongue out and he grunted. I quickly climbed down the ladder and slipped into my green and black- adorned robes. I organized my bag for the day, putting the books I needed. First, it was potions. I love that subject- I could even make my own potions up. Next was defence against the dark arts. That was Tom's favourite- although he loved learning about the dark arts and dark magic rather than learning to protect himself from it. Third was Herbology, then it was Broom practice. Well, I preferred to call it that. And the final subject was... well, what do you know? It's free time! I placed all my books into my bag and organized Tom's bag for him. Tom lazily climbed out of bed, a full five minutes after me. I half- smiled at him as he climbed into his robes. He noticed his bag was already sorted.  
" Thanks, Tia." He muttered. I beamed at him.  
" You're welcome." I replied. He smiled and we made our way to the bath rooms. I departed to the girl's bath room and he went to the boy's bath room. Once there, I splashed some cold water on my face and scrubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I dried my face with my sleeve- how graceful- and turned my attention to the girl next to me. She had mousy brown hair and pale skin. Her thick, glossy hair was parted into two pony tails and her round- rimmed glasses sat perched on the bridge of her nose, red rimmed eyes sitting behind them. "Hey." I greeted. I stuck my hand out. "What's your name?" I asked. She sniffed and turned away. "How nice." I muttered, not noting the red veins that sported her eyes. I strode out of the bathroom, robes billowing behind me and met up with Tom, again. His fringe was combed with an immaculate wave, matching my own wavy tresses.  
" Shall we?" He asked, sticking his elbow out. I raised an eye brow.  
" We shall." I replied with a posh accent, hooking my arm into his as I giggled through the corridors.

We sat in the tables, forking the food in our mouths when Dumbledore suddenly spoke up.  
" Students, we have a new professor. His name is Slughorn." He announced. "He is new to this school, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour like all Hogwarts students should usually be." He eyed the ginger boy in the Griffindor table, spooning and shovelling his food into his mouth. The very same ginger looked up with a haughty look in his eyes.  
" Wot?" The ginger asked, still swallowing his food. The black haired, brown eyed boy next to him prodded him in the arm. "Charlus!" The ginger exclaimed. Tom sighed and shook his head, turning his nose on the duo when a girl came rushing in.  
" Charlus!" She exclaimed. She looked in disdain at the ginger's manners. " Weasley! Control yourself!" She scolded.  
"That is quite enough, Violeta Enfield." Dumbledore said with amusement in his voice. Tom shook his head.  
" The Golden Trio. Perfect." He mumbled, sarcastically.  
" What do you mean? Do you know these people?" I whispered. He nodded.  
" They reported me for hexing Malfoy when he accused us of being half- bloods. After hexing him, he was just begging to be my friend." He explained with glee clear in his voice. I was hurt by the comment of our status, but I scolded Tom for hexing him.  
" Tom! If you keep doing this you will come to a sticky end! What's next? Unforgivables?!" I hissed. He had a sadistic smile on his face, his eyes flashing crimson.  
" Thanks for the idea, Tia." He said. I cowered under the blood- red gaze. Suddenly, he snapped out of it, dazed, his eyes back to the forest green they usually were. I immediately masked my face with a neutral expression and we turned back to our breakfast. Dumbledore sat down and everyone started to feast.

I sat behind the cauldron, stirring it with amusement in my eyes. And muggles thought witches were evil. I was currently stirring a healing potion that could also accelerate our life span. Slughorn was proving to be a good teacher.  
"Weasley, do not drink the potion yet!" He scolded. " Potter, your potion could be better, but overall it is good. Well done." He stopped in front of the blonde girl who had scolded Weasley in breakfast with concentration clear with in her hazel eyes. His eyes twinkled with amusement- no doubt recounting breakfast- and pride. I felt sickened."Ah, Violeta. Perfect. I can tell you will have a great potential. Especially with keeping Weasley and Potter in line, eh?" He smiled. Violeta blushed under his merry gaze.  
" Thank you, professor." She squeaked. I snorted. I was beginning to see why Tom hated them already. I carried on stirring, determined to show that 'Violeta' who's best in this class. I turned to my chopping board and cut up an ingredient, tipping it into the potion when the knife caught my index finger. A drop of my blood drooled over the chopping board- and before I could catch it, the blood had gotten into the potion. Slughorn paused by my side.  
" Tia, this potion is wrong. What have you done to it?" He asked, frowning.I looked down at the potion and watched as it became a slightly purple colour, tinted with a ocean blue. Oh, flip. I've already made a bad impression on him and – was that Violeta girl smirking?! I swear, when I get my hands on her throat-  
" Erm, sir, I can assure you, I've probably just exceeded everyone in the potion. See? I'm done." I lied. His frown was beginning to lift.  
"Well, it is the exact same colour it should be when finished..." He seemed to ponder on his thoughts. "Ten points to Slytherin." He said. Tom grasped my hand and squeezed it. He was proud, I could tell.  
"Thank you, sir." I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile as his gaze turned soft. Violeta glared at me, positively green in loathing and envy.  
I'm the new teachers pet.  
See you in hell, Violeta Enfield.

I poured my potion into a vial and slipped it into my pocket. Slughorn gave me a nod and a smile whilst I passed and I gave him a small bob of my head with a charming smile on my face. I joined the beaming Tom.  
" That- that was perfect! Tia Marge Riddle, I can tell you are going to be way better than that Violet- girl!" He exclaimed.  
" It's Violeta. And she will _never _be better than me." Violeta spat behind me. I slowly pulled away from Tom.  
" What's the matter, Violeta? Jealous?" Tom smirked, amused. She turned red, hot with anger.  
" I- I-" She spluttered. "Me? Jealous?" She scoffed. "I am better than your good- for- nothing sister and I will prove it!" She exclaimed, furious. I half- smirked.  
" Oh, pur-lease, Enfield. I'm already Slughorn's favourite." I drawled. She looked like she was going to slap me when Malfoy grabbed her wrist.  
" Not so fast, Enfield. I'm Riddle's new friend." He whispered in her ear. She ripped her hand from his grasp and twisted her other hand around it. Tom looked at Malfoy with a new light in his eye. It wasn't the prospect of friend ship. It was the opportunity to use him.

I sat on the floor, in my room, doing my home work and biting on the end of my quill. Tom walked in, his books stacked in his arms and nestling neatly against his chest.  
" Doing your home work?" He asked, raising an eye brow. I looked up and smiled.  
" Yeah. Where were you?" I traded a question with him. His smile became a smirk.  
" Malfoy did my home work for me." He said with that trademark- silky sneer when he boasted. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
" Tom Marvolo Riddle, he could have sabotaged your home work! Don't trust others to do your chores!" I exclaimed, exasperated. His smile dropped as he recounted our lonely childhood in the orphanage.  
" He did it in exchange of our friend ship." He replied, quietly. I stood up and walked over to him, taking his books off his hands and putting it on the bunk beside him. I hugged him. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and ducked his head so it rested against my shoulder. I stroked his hair.  
" Tommy, I'll always be your friend. Don't forget that." I said. He pulled away.  
" Always?" He asked. I smiled.  
" And forever." I finished. I settled down on my lower bunk and I picked up his books. " Now come on, we have to check through Malfoy's work." I said. He nodded and settled down next to me, his head looming over my shoulder. Sometimes, I feel like the older sibling.

I leafed through the final book after ten minutes of checking. I snapped the book shut, startling Tom. I gave him an apologetic look.  
" Over all, his hand writing is exceptionally close to yours- as neat as ever," Tom blushed. "His knowledge is also quite remarkable. There isn't a single mistake or scribble in your books. But the question is: Why does he want friend ship from us so badly?" I summarized, getting up and pacing the room. Tom looked a bit guilty. I stopped pacing and scrutinized my twin.  
" Tom..."  
"I told him we were the heirs of Slytherin!" He blurted out. I sighed and flopped onto the nearby chair.  
" I told you not to tell anyone!" I exclaimed. He ducked his head. " Now everyone will think we're evil!" His eyes went crimson. He looked up at me, his face accusing. Inwardly, I felt fear, but I decided that I probably shouldn't show it.  
" And what's wrong with that?" He asked. I gave him a shrug.  
" Tom, have you noticed something... strange lately?" I asked. He shook his head, the red eyes immediately disappearing as I fought the urge to sag in relief. "When you get angry or think dark thoughts..." I broke the news. " You're eyes go crimson. And not just crimson. They go blood- red." He gawped at me.  
"You're lying..."  
"When do I ever lie, Tom?" I asked him. He gave me a hard look. I gave him a goofy smile. " Okay, maybe once or twice-"  
" You're telling the truth, aren't you?" He already looked grim. I nodded.  
"Sorry, Tommy." I sighed. He sighed, too.  
" It's alright. When Voldemort comes, it's barely even surprising. I just hope it's a side effect and not natural." He shrugged.

At the summer holidays, three and a half weeks prior to the Riddle's second year at Hogwarts...

"You're a good for nothing fool!" She spat, venomously. I ducked my head. It had been a week and a half since I had returned from Hogwarts and back to the orphanage. Now, the staff were always looking at me with this glint of fear in their eyes, telling me that me and my brother are nothing but freaks. They accused us of things we didn't do- and Darrel had messed up my room. Currently, I was being verbally abused by Miss. Ashton- and boy was she a screamer. She thrust a broom in my direction as I stared around me. The raggedy mattress was destroyed and the springs were protruding out of it; the stuffing scattered generously around my room. The paint was chipped off and the wallpaper was either skilfully peeled off or heartlessly ripped off. My most precious items were destroyed and my diary- identical to the black, leather bound diary Tom had kept close to his heart- was charred, still burning. I felt tears come to my eyes and I sniffed. Ashton took this as an act of rebellion and slapped me soundly around the cheek before throwing a plate at my head. I felt a little dizzy, but stayed conscious. They always treated me worse than my brother. They thought witches were worse than wizards- just as stereotyped. I instantly swept the clutter to one spot in the centre of the tiny room as I briefly wondered how it was possible to create such mess in one small room. Miss. Ashton- thankfully- left the room, but someone else entered. I wouldn't dare look him in the crimson eye. I could tell from here that he was livid- the fury radiating out of his twelve year old body.  
"What did she do to you?" He gritted through his teeth. I, once again, ducked my head and said nothing. He came in front of me and gently touched the place on my head where Ashton threw the plate at. It was- much to my surprise- bleeding heavily. I looked away, but he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look him in his blood- red eyes. I swallowed. I sincerely hoped that Voldemort hadn't returned. "I said, what did she do to you?" He asked. I eyed him for a second before going straight to the door. He thought I was leaving, but I wrenched it open and the children- all seventeen of them- came falling to my feet.  
" Go!" I screeched. They stared up at me, my pathetic tears coming down my cheeks, mingling with the blood on my face. "Just go!" They scuttled away when Tom glared at them with his furious, crimson eyes. I slammed the door shut before turning to him with sobs racking my body.  
" Oh, Tia." He murmured, his red eyes disappearing as normal. His arms wrapped around me and tightened. ' I will never let you go.' He whispered in Parseltongue before kissing my temple.

Kings Cross station, three and a half weeks after the summer holidays...

Tom and I dragged our bags across the floor after we ran away from the orphanage. It wasn't much; really, London was just two trains away. I sighed in relief as we stopped before the majestic train before us, glinting away and puffing with steam. We climbed into a compartment. My head held a jagged scar after it was hit by the plate. Tom had sewn it up for me using the thread he was supposed to use to fix his Hogwarts uniform. To make up for it, I had crept into his room and pulled my sock apart. It was made from wool- yes- but it sufficed to make a strong bond so the large hole in his robes wouldn't be visible. I crept away, him not knowing what had happened until he was packing his robes up just two days ago...

We sat at an empty compartment when Potter and Weasley passed us. Potter looked intrigued, but Weasley turned his nose on us. Just then, Violeta joined them and glared at me with such hatred I was sure her eyes would pop out due to the intensity of the eye ball she gave me. Tom glared back at her with crimson eyes. I shuddered and turned away, watching the trees pass by. Potter and Weasley moved away, but Violeta took a second longer to go. Eventually, Hogwarts came into view and we slipped the robes up and over our heads, sharing an identical grin on our aristocratic faces. We awaited the journey there.  
" You know, Tia, the sewing you did for my robes was very good." Tom complimented. I smiled, sweetly.  
" Thank you." I replied. He smirked.  
" You know, I'd have thought that wool would have been a pretty bad thread, but you proved me wrong with your amazing sewing... and a sock." He commented. I gasped.  
" You knew!" I exclaimed. He nodded.  
" Did you really think I would just sleep through that?" I stayed there, shell-shocked.  
" No-"  
" Oh, Tia." He smiled, reassuring me. "Never underestimate my Slytherin wit." I laughed and poked him in the ribs, momentarily getting a reminder of how skeletal we were.  
" I never did. Anyway, I'm a Slytherin, too." I replied. He poked me back. I gasped in pain.  
" Tia?" He asked. I gritted my teeth.  
" I'm fine, Tommy." I replied. He narrowed his eyes at me, the torrent of red hypnotizing me.  
" Tell me the truth, Tia." He muttered. I swallowed, but was saved from answering when Malfoy walked in.  
" Come on, Hogwarts awaits!" He exclaimed in a very unMalfoy-like manner. I swallowed yet again when Tom cast another searching, calculative stare at me with his crimson eyes.  
" Don't think I will forget this, Tia Marge Riddle." He growled under his breath. I gulped.  
" I never suggested such a claim." I whispered.

Later on, once the lessons were over and we rested in our common room, Tom and I sat in the arm chairs in silence, the noise and chatter completely gone from our ears. I fixed my dull, green eyes on the flickering flames. He finally licked his lips and started again.  
"Tia, why were you in pain earlier?" He asked. I kept silent, not wanting him to think me weak or some other un- Riddle worthy adjective. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain. "Tia, tell me." He ordered. I stayed there, paralyzed. He shook my shoulders. "Tia, tell me, or I'll find out myself." He thundered. Again, I kept my silence. He growled, cursing my insecurities and then stormed off only a few feet away.  
"Sorry, sir." I whispered, weakly. He whipped around as I winced.  
" What?" He asked. I bit my lip again. He came closer, his fury rolling off in waves. " Tia, I'm sorry, but I have to find out." He slowly slid my robe off my shoulder. I yelped and jumped away with an animalistic fear in my eyes. His eyes were pained. "What have they done?" He whispered. He was staring at my shoulder. I followed his line of sight and my eyes lingered on the prong- shaped burn. Just beside it was a bandage. He approached slowly, to show he meant no harm, but I backed away until the back of my knees hit the arm chair behind me. I winced in pain and then my knees buckled. Tom rushed to my side and grabbed my armpits to keep me upright before he sat me on the chair.  
" Thanks." I whimpered. He smiled, slightly,  
" Any time." He replied. I was thankful there was no one about. My eyes locked into his eyes and I was relieved and surprised to find they were the same, sparkling green we had both been born with. Seeing this, I allowed his hand to hover over the bandage before he carefully unwound it. He peeled it off and I winced as the wound remained open to the air. It was still bleeding and the blood was sticky. I couldn't bear to look at it, so Tom stared at it whilst I just looked aimlessly at the cackling fire place. " Who did this?" He asked. I licked my lips but stayed quiet yet again. " Who did this?" He pressed. Determined not to tell him, I kept my mouth shut. But he didn't need telling. In his heart, he knew. Finally, I looked into his eyes.  
" Darren." I replied. His breath was immediately released.  
" When I get to the orphanage-"  
" Please, Tom. Just... don't." I pleaded. He nodded, hesitantly.  
" As you wish." He sighed. We sat there in silence for a solid two minutes before he spoke again. " I should get you to the infirmary." He stood up. I shook my head. He kneeled before me, holding my hands in his.  
" Tia, if I don't get you there, you may get an infection." He informed me, seriously. Suddenly, my emotions went wild.  
" Well, whose fault is that?-"  
" Tia-"  
" It is all Dumbledore's fault!" I roared. He bit his lip. I continued. "It's his fault we were enrolled here, it's his fault we were _abused _in the orphanage! We could've lived a perfectly normal life, getting older, getting a job, having a family... But no! Dumbledore just wants us to go to his precious school! Why can't we just... not bother with our work? Why can't we- Why can't I just die?" I finally began to sob for the first time in nearly a month. Tom looked devastated. He came to my side and gave me a side- hug. Stupid emotions. Always getting the better of you.  
" Tia, it's not true. I blame Dumbledore for this," His eyes flashed crimson and held a new ire." But surely you don't want to die? We can get exactly what you wanted- a normal life- but maybe we just need to... compromise with the wizarding world..." He trailed off. I looked up.  
" What do I need to do?" I asked. He gave me a sad smile.  
" We need to graduate." He replied. I sighed, but smiled, slightly.  
" Should I ever come out of this school, I would become the most powerful dark lady known to the history of the world. Then I would murder Dumbledore for ruining my- our- life." I said. Tom smirked.  
" I would become the most powerful wizard in the world. The dark lord. Feared by many for killing an old man." He smiled. I nodded.  
"But not just yet." I smirked. He turned to me.  
" Oh, no. It's the Riddle twins. Hide while you still can!" He exclaimed. I giggled. He gave me a dazzling smile.  
"That's the Tia I like to see." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "A brave, beautiful girl-"  
" You're just saying that because we look nearly identical!" I laughed. He smiled wider.  
" But you're beautiful the way you are. And I don't want it ever to change." He replied. I shuffled slightly to the side and he climbed into the arm chair next to me. He cupped my cheek with his hand. I sighed and leaned into the touch, somehow ending up with him propped up against me and my cheek resting against his shoulder as we watched the amber flames crackle and lick against the brick fire place. We both had twisted smiles on our faces as we thought of ways to murder Dumbledore.  
' I love you, Tommy.' I hissed in Parceltongue. He smiled, too.  
' I love you too, Tia.' He replied. And we drifted off to sleep.  
And that was how a very disorientated Malfoy found us, asleep in front of a distinguished fire place with my shoulder wound exposed and my cheek on my brother's shoulder.

A/N: Poor Tia! Right, I'm off to bed, it's nearly 1:00 in the morning and I'm going to India tomorrow!  
Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This took nine pages in Microsoft word...

To Bluebox345: Thank you! I look forward to hearing from you again- I'm going to India tomorrow- which is why I'm doing the quick updates...

I awoke to being cradled on Tom's shoulder, my wound exposed. I tried to pull away, but he gave a rebellious 'Oomph' and I was stuck with him again. I tried to wake him up until I realized it was the weekends again. I carefully placed my cheek back on his shoulder again. He made a triumphant noise and I could barely contain my laughter. I smiled but then noticed a letter on the table. Without leaving Tom's side, I reached over to it and grabbed it.

To: Tom Riddle,  
Meet me in the library alcove at precisely 8:09 in the morning. I have found something which may be of interest of you.  
Aquarius Malfoy

I carefully put Tom's arms in a more comfortable position and rearranged his legs. He was now lying down on the arm chair. I nodded, satisfied with my work before scrunching the letter up and placing it in his fist so he would read it and know where I was. I took off, running down the corridors and toward the library. I found the charmed alcove and crept inside. Malfoy was getting impatient, I could tell. I walked up to him.  
" Could I be of assistance, Malfoy?" I asked, sweetly. He jumped a foot in the air before turning around to see me. He blushed.  
" Ahem. Where is your brother?" He asked. I raised an eye brow.  
" No need to be so formal, Malfoy. You weren't like that in the letter for my brother- and any way, we're only in our second years, aren't we?" I teased. He looked flustered.  
" Expecting me, Malfoy?" My brother asked, his elbow leaning against the book case next to him.  
"Ah, Tom. I have found something-"  
"Yes, I've already read the letter after my sister conveniently left it crumpled in my fist." Tom remarked, with a twitch of his lips in my direction. I shrugged and turned around.  
" I'm his sister, so you share the information, Malfoy." I demanded. Malfoy turned his pleading gaze to my brother, but he gave him a firm look and Malfoy sighed.

" Fine." He muttered. I smiled, triumphantly before sntaching the book left open on the cushion." Hey! Give that-"  
" Hush, Malfoy. I'm reading." I commanded. Malfoy kept his mouth shut. "There are many ways to achieve immortality. One involves a potion that was made by Dumbledore himself," I spat the name with as much venom as I could muster. " But the ingredients remain unknown. Another more easier way involves splitting your soul and stowing them in horcruxes... Tom, is this what you have been doing instead of studying?" I asked, in horror." Dividing your soul causes you to become more emotionless, only filled with hate." He turned away, his eyes showing betrayal. I felt my anger push to its limits and tore the page out. The sound got the boy's attention and they were rushing toward me. I let my rage control me and threw the page into the nearby fire place. The two boys stood there, shell shocked. I sighed in relief. The results were shocking. They turned slowly to me, their facial expressions identical.  
Pure loathing.

I swallowed and back away. They advanced onto me and before they could tackle me to the ground, I darted out and into the corridors. They were fast. I threw a glance at me and Malfoy shot a curse at me.  
" Avada Kedavra!" My eyes widened and I ducked before pumping harder. I frantically felt around my pocket for my wand. I winced as I felt the tender, raw muscle exert itself in my shoulder. Tom grabbed the end of my hair and I gasped in pain before I threw my wand out.  
" Engradum!" I shouted. My hair sizzled and it cut away the part that was still clasped. Tom held a chunk of my rich, black waves in his hand as he pushed harder. I, eventually, stopped outside the head master's office. I became desperate as I racked my brains for sweet names.  
" Skittles!" I paused. Nothing. " Chocolate! Lemon drops!" Result! The stair case opened behind the gargoyle. But then, Tom and Malfoy climbed behind it, their expressions murderous. I became increasingly terrified when I reached the headmaster's doors and slammed them open and shut again behind me. Their fists hammered on the door. The very man called Dumbledore sat, anxious on his seat.  
" Is there something wrong, Miss. Riddle?" He asked. I rapidly nodded, pointing behind me.  
" My brother was attempting to-" I stopped. I wasn't a snitch. " find someone. We were playing, and he thought I was someone else. Sorry, professor." I lied, breathlessly. He smiled, amused as his eyes twinkled onward.  
" Lemon drop?" He asked. I smiled.  
" Yes please." He made his way to me and gave me one. I smiled and sensed the beginning of a friend ship.  
Perhaps we could be friends, after all.

Tom had stopped hammering on the door and I could tell he and Malfoy had dispatched. I, carefully, pulled the head master's door open and crept down the stone steps. I suddenly bumped into Potter.  
" Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. He smiled.  
" It's quite alright, Miss. Riddle." He replied. I sighed.  
" Please, just Tia." I replied. He smiled.  
" Only if it's just Charlie." He replied. I shrugged.  
" Fine, Charlie." I suddenly became sad. " Don't you hate me?" I asked. He shook his head.  
" No, I'm just... intrigued. You and your brother seem like very curious people." He smiled. I self consciously ran a hand through my hair when it stopped just a few inches above its length only moments ago. I sighed, feeling a tear roll down my cheek when I thought about my brother until I stubbornly scowled at me in my mind. Riddle's don't cry!  
" Sorry, Potter-"  
" Charlie-"  
" Yes, um, I was running away from..." I left off. He smiled.  
" Turns out I was running away from Violeta. She keeps insisting I do my home work." He looked a bit swooned by her. The words escaped my lips before I could prevent them.  
" You love her, don't you?" I asked, softly. He gave me a hesitant nod. I smiled. I heard my brother talking to Malfoy and my happy mood vanished.  
" Quick, hide me!" I hissed. He produced a strange cloth and wrapped it around us. Tom walked in moments later with Malfoy. I felt my breath hitch. Why couldn't they see us?  
" Malfoy, my good- for- nothing sister," I winced when I recounted what Ashton said only weeks before." Burnt the page. How are we supposed to achieve immortality now?" He asked. I felt more tears escape my eyes.

" Kill her." Malfoy replied in monotone. " She acted unbearably like a Griffindor in the library. I don't know where she got it from, though." I felt Potter's breath also rise in baited breath. To my horror, Tom nodded.  
" I'll tempt her with one last chance. If she doesn't comply, I'll kill her tomorrow by sun down and frame the Violeta girl. She hates her." Tom replied. Potter's breath was rising. Before I could muffle it, he sneezed. I winced. Tom looked around, sharply. His eyes held the blood- red glint like they had many times before when defending me. And now, he was murdering me.  
Oh, the irony.  
He gave one last, suspicious look around the room before he turned his attention back to Malfoy. " What should she do?" He asked. Malfoy smirked.  
" Come with me, Tom. We'll discuss this in the common room." Malfoy and Tom walked out. Potter waited a second longer before he pulled the cloak off us. His eyes swept to land on mine. When I locked my own eyes with those dreamy, brown eyes, I felt safe. Secure. Because the Griffindor's eyes held concern for me. I fiercely wiped the tears off my face.  
" Charlus, what should I do?" I asked, despairingly. He scrutinized me.  
" Ask him what you have to do. When he tells you and it turns out to be something you don't want it to be, ask him for time to think about it. Stall the time for as long as you can and come to me." He explained, softly. His hand went out, hesitantly before it cupped my cheek. I felt more tears sting in my eyes as I thought of the very same notion that Tom used to do with me. Only, Tom's hand was silky and caring. They were gentle, nimble, beautiful... Stop! Tom's trying to kill you and you think this is the right time to think about him! My mind chastised me. I sighed. I couldn't help it. Potter's hand was calloused and big, remarkably square but it was the only ticket to freedom. It was unbearably different to Tom's. I sighed and nodded in Potter's direction.  
" Thank you, Charlie. You're a life saver." I smiled. He smiled back.  
" You're welcome, Tia." He replied. He passed me the strange cloth. " This is an invisibility cloak. Use it when you're spying on them. Bye." He placed a chaste kiss on my fore head. I closed my eyes and smiled.  
" Bye, Charlie." I murmured. But he was already gone.

I fearfully took another step closer to my room. I felt fear in my guts. I reached my door and carefully pushed it open, cursing when it creaked. I stepped into the room. Tom was sitting on a chair, facing away from me. He stood up and I felt fear trickle down my spine, coursing through my veins. I licked my lips.  
" Tom?-"  
" SILENCE!" He barked. He whipped around and his eyes held crimson irises. I swallowed down the terror deep within my gut.  
" Tommy-"  
" I AM LORD VOLDEMORT AND I SHALL BE RESPECTED!" He spat. I quaked with fear.  
" Yes, sir." I murmured, cursing my pride. He gave a sadistic smirk.  
" Curtsey." He ordered. I felt fire with in my veins. My head snapped up.  
" What?" I growled, outraged.  
" I SAID CURTSEY!" He shouted.  
" I'll show you curtsey!" I yelled. I stepped one foot forward.  
" Crucio!" He exclaimed. I bit back a scream and writhed pathetically at his feet. He lifted the Unforgvable. I stood up, still feeling pain spark within me. " One last chance. Curt-sey." He thundered. I dipped my body and hitched my skirts and robes just above my ankles and nodded my head. He seemed satisfied and I stepped back.  
" What do you want from me?" I asked. He smirked.  
' Remember the offer I sssssugessted, Tia?' I shuddered.  
" Voldemort." I spat. He nodded.  
" I have returned. We shall make a blood promise." He insisted. I gritted my teeth.  
" Depends what for." I replied. He hissed.  
" Carry this on, darling, and your tardiness shall cost you a very painful death." He promised. I shuddered. " And the offer? At this point in time, Dumbledore is watching us both under a critical eye- yes, you too, Tia- and I want you to wait. I will return in three years time, in your fifth year. And the offer is that I shall not allow your brother to harm you if you open the Chamber of Secrets." My eyes widened and my complexion turned pale.  
" What?!" I exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes and I righted my attitude.  
" Sorry, sir." I mumbled. The prospect of my brother not harming me was tempting. And anyway, what harm was opening a chamber going to do? For that reason, my lips moved of their own accord. I turned to the being who possessed my brother and swallowed.  
" I agree." I replied. He smirked.

" Perfect." And he moved to me like lightning. He had produced a knife. I felt myself become paralyzed with fear. And he slashed at my palm with the knife. A trickle of blood made its way into a golden goblet he held underneath it. He inhaled it and gave a sickening smile before licking my blood clean off my hand. I recoiled.  
" Ew!" I exclaimed. He stood up before cutting his own palm and allowing the blood to trickle into the goblet. He chanted a few dark spells before the cup flashed dark green. He thrust the goblet to me.  
" Drink." He ordered. I grimaced. Our blood sat mixed in the goblet. I hesitantly took it from him and sipped a little bit before a blinding pain over took me. A dark green light encased my cut on my palm before healing it completely. The pain went as quickly as it came and Voldemort took the goblet to his own lips before drinking the whole lot. I grimaced yet again. The green light encased his palm as well and it healed. Unlike me, however, he didn't feel the pain. He got up. " Your blood is refreshing, Tia." I grimaced as he came near me. However, Voldemort's eyes rolled back into his skull before he fell unconscious. Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed Tom before he could hit the ground and dragged him to my bed.

An hour later, Tom came to and his eyes opened. His sparkling green eyes met mine. And he shot straight up, knife clenched at his side. He retracted it and tried to move forward with the murdering glint in his eye before he was thrown ten feet away. I stood there, shell shocked. I snapped out of m stupor before going to help my brother up again. He glared at me with such hatred that it hurt. And he brushed me off.  
" I see you've made your blood promise with Voldemort." He spat. I nodded, hesitantly. And he walked away without another word.

I speed walked toward the Griffindor portrait hole.  
" Hello? Charlie?" I asked, warily. Just then, said boy climbed out of the portrait hole. I passed him his invisibility cloak.  
" Thank you. How did it go?" He asked. I didn't smile. He immediately knew. " Oh." He murmured eyes down cast. I stepped closer.  
" He made a trade with me. A blood promise." I whispered. He gasped.  
" That's dark magic!" He exclaimed.  
"Promise you won't tell?" I asked. He nodded.  
" Promise.  
" Well, He said he would protect me from himself if..." I trailed off. Charlie was becoming anxious.  
" If?"  
" If I opened the Chamber of Secrets." I muttered. Charlie's breath caught in his throat.  
" The Chamber of Secrets? But that's a myth!" He exclaimed. I sighed.  
" I don't know, Charlus. We've been pretty much forced into friend ship after you saved my own skin. You had nothing to do with me. We became friends in less than ten minutes. And for that, I thank you. Charlie, you are my best friend." I finished. He gawped at me. I smiled self consciously. He smiled back.  
" I'd be honoured to be your friend." He smiled. " And for that reason..." He blushed.  
" Go on..." I coaxed.  
" I've been thinking, although it's months away... Would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?" It was my turn to gasp.  
" Hell, yes!"

December 25th, Second year for the Riddle's...

I stood in the girl's toilets, admiring my reflection. I had my hair tied up into an elaborate bun with pearl- pins I bought from the Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. I had nothing but red lipstick and my ears were adorned with diamond- studs. I was wearing my strapless- wine red dress that trailed on the floor with my matching black high- heels. I looked quite the lady, if I dare say so myself. I clicked my way out and the pony- tailed girl with the specs hurried past me, sobbing. I had quite the tender spot for raging emotions, so I followed her.  
" Hello? What's the matter?" I asked. The girl froze and turned around. She was the same girl I met a year ago. As if doing Occlumency, she read my thoughts.  
" I met you a year ago." She stated, still sniffing. I nodded.  
" What's your name?" I asked. She wiped her nose with a floral handkerchief.  
" Myrtle. My name's Myrtle." She said. I nodded.  
" Myrtle, would you care to tell me why you were crying?" I asked. She wiped her nose again.  
" People were making fun of me." She whimpered. I noted her dark blue robes. She was a Ravenclaw.  
" Why?"  
" Because I'm a good for nothing moaning girl who only cares about her studies!" She shouted. And she drifted off toward one of the sinks to look at her reflection. There was a pregnant pause. " Look at me. Ugly Myrtle. The child Medusa. Four eyes. Geek. Dork. Weirdo. Whatever. Who would want to ask me to the Yule?" She asked. I put a hesitant hand on her arm.  
" If I were a boy, I would." I smiled. She snorted.  
" No you wouldn't." She retorted.  
" Why?" I frowned.  
" Because your brother is my bully!" She shouted, outraged.  
" I'm not like my brother." I said.  
" WELL HE WAS THE ONE I WANTED TO ASK TO THE YULE!" She yelled. I was stunned into silence.  
" My brother isn't who everyone thinks he is." I said before I walked out of the bath room, leaving Myrtle to her own thoughts.

I walked to the entrance of the hall. Potter was there, dressed lavishly in a tuxedo. I ran a hand down the railing like in the movies before I stopped in front of him. He smiled.  
" And to whom to I own the pleasure of dancing with?" He asked. I forced a smile on my face as I was reminded achingly of Tom.  
" A girl with no name." I replied. He offered me his hand as we started to dance across the hall, Malfoy and a surprisingly alone Tom- also dressed in a tuxedo- watching us every step of the way.

A month later...

Charlus and I were now dating each other. Violeta never really crossed our path- and even if she did- she rarely even spoke at all. Weasley just stuck with her. Tom barely even spoke to me. It hurt more than I let on. I often just slept in the spare dorm I was going to sleep in before Dumbledore allowed me to share with Tom. If not, I just collapsed into a sleeping bundle on the lower bunk. We never came near each other except for potions due to the seating plan- and even then we only gave each other silence. Slughorn was suspicious, but I was mostly afraid of my coming task. How was I meant to open something mythical to ensure the safety of myself from my brother? I sighed and walked out of the building, wearing heaps and layers of warm clothing. It had snowed recently and the temperatures had hit the minuses. Charlus was also there, standing by the doorway. He gave me a dazzling smile. Violeta was making snow angels with Weasley.  
And Tom shrunk behind a tree, watching.  
Always watching.  
I shuddered as a tear escaped my eye, thinking of Tom. Charlus caught it before it even went past my chin. I smiled.  
" Have I ever said I love you, Charlie?" I asked. He smiled back.  
" I think so, Tia!" He exclaimed before pushing me to the ground. I giggled and he also fell to the ground. We stopped our laughing and turned to face each other, our eyes locked onto the other." I love you too, Tia." He whispered. I poked his nose and got up. He shook his head, laughing. I didn't see the jealous ire with in Tom's eyes.

Six months later, a day prior to the summer holidays...

I encased Charlus in a huge hug before releasing him. I noticed his eyes held a devastated look.  
" What's the matter, Charlie?" I asked, frowning. He looked deep within my own soul. I swore he was using Occlumency.  
" Tia... My family have already prepared an arranged marriage for me in six years time. And I'm not allowed to be in a romantic relationship with another female. I'm sorry, Tia. I'm breaking up with you." He sighed. Tom was watching us from the door way. He looked... happy. I caught his eye and he slunk back to the shadows. I plastered a fake smile on.  
" Charlus, it's alright. We can still be friends. We don't have to be dating each other. As long as we still think positively of each other, it's alright!" I said with false- cheerfulness. He looked relived.  
" Thank you, Tia. For understanding." He kissed my fore head before he smiled. The poor pre teen looked like a burden had been lifted. I waved and he left. I flopped down on my bed as tears fell. Tom swept back into the room, picking up his suit case and leaving. I felt hollow inside. First my parents had disappointed me. Then the orphanage. Then- most painful of all- my brother. Then, Charlie. I lifted my hand and it lingered on the place he had kissed my fore head.  
I love you too, Charlie Potter.

Summer of the second year, the orphanage...

I stood there, my room as sabotaged as usual. Darren had taken it too far, but I covered my Hogwarts uniform and books with a chameleon charm. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner were the most awkward times of the day. Tom and I would scuttle around, passing out food for the orphans and the staff without looking each other in the eye. After that, I would be forced to do the chores and get beaten whilst Tom was locked in his room. I swept up the mess into one pile and then put it all away. I did my bed and the clothes and headed to the kitchen where Miss. Ashton stood, impatiently tapping her foot. She saw me and threw another plate at my fore head. I wobbled off balance and fell, clutching my head as the plate broke and pierced the surrounding areas. I hissed in pain before plucking it off and gathering it into the bin. Thirteen plates had been wasted on me throughout the summer- and not just on my head. I washed the dishes and Ashton left. Darren sneered at me from the door way, but did nothing more- thank goodness- and left. I finished the kitchen with a dazzling finish and headed to the main hall where I had to sweep the floor, beat the rugs and dust the furniture. I did just that before going to the other orphan's rooms. I tidied them up with spite and malice until I reached Tom's. His was already immaculate, but I still had to organize his wardrobe. Sure enough, I opened his wardrobe and was met with the sight of an incredibly messy wardrobe. I left the door open and the silent Tom sat there on his bed, doing nothing. I finished it all off and then closed them shut before dusting the doors and polishing the handles. I swept the floor and finally finished by cleaning the windows. I finally left and he threw the first comment he had said to me in nearly a year. It was obvious his voice had matured. He sounded powerful and remarkably handsome.  
" Don't forget the bed." He spat. I silently went back and took the bed sheets off, replacing them with new ones. That reminded me; I needed to wash the laundry. He watched with slight curiosity. Once I had finished, I headed toward the door, but then I paused. I went back and kissed Tom on the forehead before quickly walking out.

Later that night, I snuck into Tom's room and got his Hogwarts uniform out before undoing my sock again. His robe was ruined once again with a pretty sizable hole. I plucked out my needle and threaded my wool though before going in, out, in, out of the rip. Finally, it looked as good as new. I checked through his tie- perfect- his shirt had a hole in its elbow, but I had brought my own shirt. I placed my shirt in the suit case and took his own one for mine. I was thankful that we both had a lithe figure. His trousers were also in excellent condition but the elastic for his socks were too loose. I undid it and re-tied it up before sewing it up again. His jumper was a touch bit ruffled, but I had an iron handy with me, so that problem was soon solved. His books were all correct and his diary had an elastic band around it. I replaced the elastic and polished the leather before putting his things back, not noting the sad emerald eyes that watched me do this all against the pale moon light that filtered through the curtains. I shut his wardrobe and checked through his laundry. Nothing. I went over to Tom and grasped his pale hand.  
" I know you'll never forgive me for destroying your ambitions. But know this, Tommy. It hurt me- agonized me- when you started to hate me." I sighed. "After you two chased me down to Dumbledore's office, a moment after I burned the page, I went out again. I bumped into no other than Charlus Potter. He shielded me from you and Malfoy with his invisibility cloak and he was the one who sneezed. I heard your intentions. You wanted to kill me. I just wanted you to know," I felt bitter tears fall down my cheeks. "Even if you tried to kill me, I would never try to kill you. I love you too much. Charlus Potter was a distraction from my world when it came crashing down. You were my world, Tom. I love you." I kissed his limp hand. Was it me, or did a tear just fall out of his eye? Probably just wishful thinking. I wiped my tears away. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, I left the room with the iron, the destroyed sock and the dishevelled shirt. Emerald eyes snapped open once again, shining with tears as they watched my retreating back.

Kings Cross Station, Third Year of Hogwarts...

A repeat of last summer flashed before my eyes. Only, I was dragging only a suit case, not a twin brother. The depression was too great.  
I had enough.  
Tom wouldn't look me in the eye- and he hated me. Charlie broke up with me. In two years time I have to do something impossible- unlock the Chamber of Secrets. I had packed a razor in my suit case. I never allowed Tom to see past my wrist. Tom was speed walking in front of me, following Malfoy to another compartment. I went into the train and searched for an empty car. There was none. There was one occupied by Weasley and Charlus, but Violeta was nowhere in sight. I knocked on the car door. Charlus looked all too pleased to let me in.  
" Tia!" He exclaimed. He hugged me.  
" Charlie!" I greeted. " Weasley." I nodded. I gave Weasley a civil shake of a hand.  
" Please, if you call him Charlie, call me Brian." Weasley said. I nodded.  
" Pleased to meet you in person, Brian." I replied. I sat down. " Where's Violeta?" I asked. Charlie shrugged, but Brian smiled dreamily.  
" I don't know." I gave him a funny look.  
" Are you in love with Violeta?" I asked. This was too weird. First Charlus, then he went out with me. And now Weasley?! He quickly shook his head, unconvincingly.  
" No!" He exclaimed. I smirked.  
" Yep. He is." I argued. Just then, Violeta came bustling into the car.  
" Get out of my way, Riddle." She spat. I passed her, without as much as a glare. I went out of the car and slammed the door shut before Charlie could get up and apologize. I hurried down the corridor and finally got to the toilet. I flipped the lid down and brought my razor out from my suitcase.  
Oh, Tia Marge Riddle.  
How far you've fallen.

I bandaged my arm once I had done it- a bit of blood falling on the ground, unnoticed from my arm, and then got into Tom's scrawny shirt, my tie, my skirt, tights and finally, robes. I turned to my reflection and did my hair half- up into a donut bun and half down. I looked, over all, immaculate. My aristocratic features were bold and beautiful- if I said so myself. I ran my hand through my long, wavy hair before I abruptly turned to the door. I opened it to face none other than my brother himself, his green eyes sparkling and his hair wavy. I tried to push myself through, but he grasped my arm. I hissed in pain. He ignored it and leaned in, close to my ear.  
" Tia, you're coming with me." He whispered before dragging me down to his compartment he shared with Malfoy.  
" Tom, what are you doing?" I asked. He turned to me.  
" Sorting things out." He replied. My breath caught in my throat. Was he offering to regain our status as the beloved twins? Or was he trying to compromise with me from an offer from Voldemort? Well, that could all wait, since we had arrived at his compartment. He threw me in. I winced. He slammed his hands down. It looked like Voldemort was involved with this.  
" Tom-"  
" Tia. If you want to prove to me that your are valuable enough to earn my respect...Kill somebody in your fifth year. When you open the Chamber of Secrets."

A/N: Dun Dun Duun!  
Please review- there's cyber chocolates on offer...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter may sound a little abrupt, but believe me, there will be more... At Harry Potter's era in Hogwarts... 

I sat there, gawping.  
" You want me to _what?!_" I exclaimed.  
" I want you to kill somebody in your fifth year in order to open the Chamber of Secrets." He repeated. " And then you will be given love and respect again." I narrowed my eyes at him.  
" No. No sir- ee. I am NOT killing anyone." I deadpanned. He turned his nose on me.  
" Then you have broken the blood promise." He replied.  
" No I haven't!" I exclaimed. He sneered at me.  
" To open the chamber of secrets you must have the blood of a human other than your own." He explained. I swallowed.  
" Give me time to think about it." I requested. He nodded.  
" Until your sixth year, in that case." He offered. I sighed in relief.  
" Thank you." I stood up and slid the compartment door open before trying to head out.  
" Where are you going? You never said no." Tom asked before pulling my arm back into the car, subsequently making me fall into the seat with an oh- so- graceful- 'Oomph'. He smiled at me. He actually smiled! " Tia Marge Riddle. You are welcome back as my best friend and sister." He said before opening his arms. I looked a bit unsure, but I got into the hug.  
Not just Tom had a dark side.  
So did I.

I got into the Slytherin common room and sat in the arm chair situated in front of the fire place. I reached into the depths of my pocket before my hands closed around something. What was it? I pulled it out. It was that potion I made in my first year! How could I forget about that?! I smiled as I idly tilted the potion around its side, swirling the purple liquid. The door opened behind me. Tom came behind me, his chin propped up on the arm chair.  
' Tia, are you going to keep your promissssse?' He asked in Parceltongue.  
' I have decccccided. I am going to kill Myrtle in my ssssssixth year.' I replied. Tom gave a twisted smile.  
' Thank Sssssalazar you chossssse to kill that awful Ravenclaw.' He hissed. I shrugged. He noted this. ' Ssssissster, pleasssse remember that thissss isss the furthessssst I shall push the boundariessssss. You'd better make sure you open the Chamber of Sssssssecretsss in your sssssixth year.' He reminded me.  
' I know, Tom.' I replied with a heavy sigh. He went around the chair and kneeled in front of me, green eyes searching.  
" You don't want to do this, do you?" He asked in English. I looked away.  
" The burden, the pains of having to murder someone will return at some point in our lives. I don't want to feel that unbearable guilt." I replied. He smirked.  
" You don't have to feel that guilt." He offered. That got my attention.  
" What?" I asked.  
" You could... I don't know... Split your soul and use horcruxes?" He gave me a sly smile. I shook my head.  
" I don't want to feel the guilt, but at the same time I still want to feel my emotions." I objected. He sighed.  
" See you in our room, Tia." He muttered.  
" See you, Tom." I murmured.

Later that day, I ran down the corridors, only to collide with none other than Violeta herself. We came tumbling down to the floor.  
" Watch it, Riddle!" She exclaimed. I got up and offered my hand to help her up. She huffed and pulled on it before I got her up. " Why did you help me?" She huffed, crossing her arms. I wrung my hands.  
" Well, this stupid rivalry has been going on for three years and I barely even got to know the real Violeta Enfield. My name is Tia Marge Riddle, and my twin brother is Tom Marvolo Riddle. How do you do?" I asked. I stuck my hand out. Violeta seemed unsure, but she hesitantly shook my hand.  
" Violeta Tara Enfield, muggle-born. Do not comment on my status or I will wring your neck." She threatened.  
" I'm a half blood, so it doesn't really matter." I replied. She looked shocked.  
" I thought you were one of those stuck- up pure bloods!" She exclaimed. I shook my head.  
" No, but the pure- blood line from half of me is very old." I replied. She smiled.  
" You actually aren't that bad." She commented. I shrugged.  
" I'll take that as a compliment." I smirked. " See you in potions, Violet." I said. She nodded.  
" Violet. I like that." She tested her new nick name. " But I'll tell you this, I will be better than you." She giggled. I gave her a mock- glare.  
" Oh, just let me call my brother!" I teased. She smirked.  
" I'm going to see Weasley and Potter- bug them to do their home work. In the mean time, I trust you've done yours too?" She asked. I nodded. She frowned. " I've noticed that since your second year, you and your brother-"  
" Call him Tom." I interrupted, feeling nervous about the question she was bound to ask.  
" Well, Tom and you seem to be... distant. Why is that?" She asked. I sighed.  
" Let's just say I destroyed his dark ambitions." I answered. Speak of the devil...  
Tom came into our conversation.  
" Tia, I need to speak with you. Good bye, Violeta." Tom said.  
" Frosty." Violeta muttered under her breath.

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tom exploded. We were in our dormitories, the bunk bed and the chair seemingly the most ominous features in the room as I recounted with a shiver that those were the very places where Voldemort over- whelmed my brother.  
" You were listening in?!" I hissed. He glared at me. His dark side was consuming him, the red eyes dominant in his iris.  
" Well, I had to monitor what you were saying in the case that you told any teachers about the Chamber of Secrets!" He bit back. I sighed.  
" Tom, I'm tired of arguing. Let's just get it over and done with before I use a calming draught on you." I pinched the bridge of my nose. He growled and grabbed my fore arms. I took in a deep breath before I could wince from the cuts. " Tom, I don't want a repeat of history. Let me go. I'm going to open the Chamber of Secrets. I'm after Myrtle's friend ship so she would be an easy target. What more do you want from me?" He hesitantly let go of me and I walked over to my lower bunk and flopped on the bed. He stared at me with narrowed, red eyes. I had slowly gotten accustomed to them, making sure not to step across the line.  
I didn't want to suffer from the Crucio curse again.  
" You shouldn't have told her about last year." He thundered.  
" I know, but I need someone to confide in. You have Malfoy, and most recently Lestrange. I want a friend, too, that isn't family. Anyway, now that I've become civil with Violeta, things should be getting better until I open the Chamber of Secrets." I replied, calmly. Tom sat next to me, his calm anger almost intoxicating. He placed my head on his lap and stroked my hair with his long, nimble fingers. I felt my breath hitch, terrified if he would suddenly curse me or something. But soon, I found it relaxing as his elegant hand raked through my softly tousled waves.  
" Just don't do it again." He whispered in my ear. I gulped.  
" I won't." I whispered back.

Three years later...

Tom put a silencing charm around us as he dragged me, kicking and screaming.  
" I have to do this, Tia." He whispered, mournfully in my ear. I glared at him with such hatred I was sure Voldemort would even have trouble identifying me. He tied my wrists and ankles together.  
Oh, how stereotypical.  
He wrapped a linen cloth on my lips and around my head. I sat there, feeling humiliated. I wanted to live and die a normal life. Not end up becoming some stupid immortal. He had murdered Violeta and a girl from the first years in order for me to get the horcrux for his diary and my eyes.  
Fancy that.  
My eyes are horcruxes. He wanted to preserve my memory and emotions in the diary and the false memory of Hagrid opening the Chamber of Secrets. My eyes would be the only thing that got my immortality. The unknown girl and Violeta's mutilated form was slumped, facing me. Their sightless eyes looked glassy and their mouths were stuck in a permanent scream. Tom smeared the blood on his diary and then he chanted a dark spell before turning to me, his eyes pained, but his face impassive.  
" I'm sorry. This will be painful." And he thrust his fist with in my chest. I squirmed and grimaced in agony, but his fist passed straight through my skin like a ghost and he grabbed part of a shining light before pulling it out. I felt dead. Like a dementor had kissed me. I felt no hope, no positive emotion. Only sadness, a twisted evil and anger. He opened the diary to today's date. 13th of June. And the light shimmered, dragging itself closer to the diary. He stowed the shining light in the diary as I watched him with lifeless eyes.

The next day...

Tom and I sat in our dormitories, apprehensive. The last three years had been tense, but civil for me and Tom. Today was the day I would prove myself to him. I shrouded myself in a vine- green cloak.  
" See you later, Tom." I said. He smirked.  
" And you too, Tia." He replied. I crept into the girls toilets and heard sobbing.  
Myrtle.  
I clacked my heels as loud as I could and the furious Myrtle slammed her cubical door open, intent on telling me to be quiet. Just then, I threw Tom's diary at her head. Her eyes rolled into her skull and she thudded onto the floor. I waited for the guilt to consume me.  
Nothing.  
" You are just as pathetic as Tom told me." I spat. I grabbed the hilt of my dagger when something made me pause. Was this the right thing to do? I pushed that thought away. I am going to kill that girl even if it kills _me._  
And with an animalistic cry, I plunged the dagger deep within her heart.

Tom entered the girl's bath room, clapping loudly and rapidly.  
" Well done, Tia!" He exclaimed. I felt something in my dead heart. It wasn't guilt. But to my horror, I found it was a twisted euphoria.  
Of murder.

I curtsied, slightly and stood up with a sadistic smile on my face.  
" Where's the Chamber?" I asked. Tom pointed at the sink basin. I shrugged and made my way to it before turning the tap three times.  
' Open for me. I am the heir of Ssssalazar Ssssslytherin, open the Chamber of Ssssecretsss.' I hissed in Parceltongue. There was a loud 'clunking' noise and the sinks rearranged themselves.  
" Have you disposed of Enfield'sbody?" I asked, coldly. Tom nodded.  
" I cremated her." I nodded toward Myrtle's lifeless form. He understood. " I'll cremate her, too."  
' I ssssssummon the Bassssilisssk.' I hissed. Just then, a strange sound- like a snake against metal- came sliding from underground. Tom's breath quickened and he speed walked away. He turned back to get me, but it was too late. I only just averted my vision to Myrtle's pooling blood before I met the reflected eye of the Basilisk.  
And I fell down, petrified.

In the hospital, an hour later...

( Tom's point of view)

I felt stupid tears come to my eyes. How could I have fled without my sister?! I stole another glance at her grey form, her green, sparkling eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted before she could scream. Her black, wavy hair flowed around her like a dark halo. Her starved body was as straight as a pin. I felt the tears over flow and placed the diary over her chest as the medi-witch from St. Mungos came over.  
" Tom Riddlle?" She asked. I stood up, suddenly filled with ire. I will kill Dumbledore for Tia.  
" Yes?" I fought to keep my voice from wobbling and the nurse looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.  
" Your sister is petrified, but at the moment, Dumbledore is working for a cure. At the time being, we have to provide nourishment and supplement potions for your sister," She flicked a concerned gaze at my twin. " And hopefully we will find a cure." I sighed.  
" I can only hope so." I replied. I was happy that I hadn't split my soul into the horcruxes- my emotions might come in handy. But if Tia ever died... I don't think I could bear it. I would use the horcruxes only then. But she can't die! My diary is a part of her, too! But wait... my diary was a part of her previous self before she had become a murderer. I let another sigh escape my lips as I flicked a glance at my sister.  
You might not die. But you could be stuck like this forever.

In the hospital, a month later...

( Tia's Point of View)

My eyes flickered open. The light... the unbearable light... And the taste of a disgusting potion in my mouth... I felt Tom's diary on my chest and, with great effort, turned my head to Tom's sleeping body. His head was hunched over and he was in a chair. I felt a bout of... it wasn't hatred, but anger. He did this to me. He removed all that made me- hope, my positive emotions. But why could I feel them now? I looked down. Oh. I had been in prolonged contact with my only horcrux- of course that would have given me my emotions. But for how long was I here? I turned to Tom in a new light. He murdered Violet. I... Oh, Salazar. Myrtle... I felt tears choke me up. Tom looked like he was about to wake up. I immediately closed my eyes and faked my sleep. He walked over to me.  
" Oh, Tia. I'm sorry. At least you don't have to face the abuse anymore..." He murmured. He thought I was dead?! " I have no hope for emotions since it is likely that you are dead." He gently eased the diary from my hands. " I'm going to make this my horcrux, too.I'm going to kill Dumbledore for you. When I graduate and become the Dark Lord. Voldemort. Feared by all. I'm doing this, Tia. You would probably be so disappointed..." He choked and began to cry. And he said the three, little words that made me want to reach out and hug him. " I love you." And he swept away, his robes no longer holding holes. I swallowed and got up with aching muscles. I looked back and plucked a strand of my hair from my head. I hesitated before placing it on my pillow. Time to find out what that potion from my first year does. I uncorked it and tipped it onto the hair. It spread out and became- well- a clone of me. I cupped my hand to my mouth and stared long and hard at the potion, testing its volume and thickness. I had made my own potion up! I almost cried in glee. Until I remembered the ingrediants... Oh. It was Nicholas Flammel's glamour potion. A nurse came running in with a wand in her hand. She flicked it over the length of my body. Apparently, if I had stayed petrified for a few minutes longer, my muscles would have given up from the strain- including my heart. I shuddered, but then someone- or rather, pupils and teachers from Hogwarts- came. I stayed hidden behind the hospital curtain. Oh, Salazar, was I really that grey? Dumbledore was amongst the pupils. I angled my vision- there, I could see better, now. Tom, Malfoy, Potter and Weasley were surrounding my clone, looking at her with sorrow.  
" It is, unfortunately, upon this dreadful day that Miss Tia Marge Riddle was reported dead." Dumbledore reported, his head dipped before my clone. I furrowed an eyebrow. I wanted to scream to the world that I was alive- that I was breathing, my heart beating. At that moment, I wanted to tear the curtain aside and tell Dumbledore to stop being so melodramatic. But I didn't. I crept away, cautiously before I noted something glint on the floor. I kneeled over and picked it up. It was a very elaborate necklace with an hourglass sitting with in the gold.  
It was a time turner.

I blew the delicate hourglass and it flipped over several times. I smiled as I watched the light hit it from several different angles, making it look like a golden snitch. However, when I stopped blowing and waited for it to stop turning it didn't happen. It just turned faster, and faster until I was encased in a golden glow and gone from 1943.

I landed with an 'Oomph' on the floor. I looked around me and noted I was in a muggle master bedroom. But the question was, when and where was I? I hopped down the stairs, just when a man walked in on me. He dropped his cup of tea, and before I knew it, I had whipped out my wand.  
" Obliviate!" I exclaimed. He stood there, eyes glazed over and slightly dazed. I crept around him and headed to the door. I looked around myself in wonder. This new neighbourhood was far from the normal, muggle orphanage I had spent my early childhood in. I looked around. A wavy- brown haired girl was playing with her neighbours.  
" Hermione, I dare you to run across the road!" The black- haired girl smirked. 'Hermione' jutted her eleven year old chin out and proudly braced herself. And before I could stop her, she had run into a strange, shiny vehicle. The black- haired girl widened her eyes before she fled from the scene. I ran over to the side of the girl after the strange, shiny blue vehicle drove away. Her hand was cold and pale, reminding me painfully of Myrtle.  
" I- It w-was supposed t-to b-be my b-birthday." She stammered before her eyes had rolled back into her skull. My hand flew to my mouth as tears flooded my eyes. I found one of her stray, wavy hairs lying on the floor beside her. I plucked a hair from a black cat and placed it on her chest before allowing the potion to be tilted over her chest. The cat hissed, arching it's back before it ran away. I placed 'Hermione's' stray hair on my chest before letting a drop of the potion on it. I felt a raging pain, muscles and flesh being reorganized and cells being changed before I got up, the pain leaving as quickly as it came. My theory had worked.  
All I had to do now was go around as a girl called Hermione.

I sat in 'Hermione's' room later that day. I had rung up Hogwarts- and no doubt were they shocked. A muggle- born witch had called them up, stating her name as Hermione Jean Riddle- eleven years old and filled with knowledge from her years in Hogwarts only a couple of hours ago from now in relative time for me whilst in the outside world it had been over... I sighed and went down stairs, grabbing the newspaper from the letter box. I read through the headlines. It was organized remarkably neatly but weirdly. And why was there a tanned woman wearing that atrocious top on her chest?! It only covered her chest! I sighed and shook my head, raking my eyes down until I had found the date.  
What.  
I had somehow gone forward in time for about 50 years! I gulped and fingered the time turner that was still hung around my neck. I got up and brushed my clothes down when I heard the mail come through a letter box.  
" Hermione? Could you grab the letters, please?" The muggle asked from downstairs.  
" Sure, mother." I replied. There was an awkward silence.  
" You usually call me mummy, sweet heart." She frowned. I sighed. How many more mistakes?!  
" Sorry, mummy." I replied. The word sounded strange, but I brought the letters from the floor. I leafed through them.  
Bills, bills, a post card from our cousin, bills... And a letter from Hogwarts! I pocketed the letter and gave the others to the woman in the living room. I smiled at her. She was a remarkably pretty woman. I fondled the new hair. I liked it. It was like a... poufy cloud. I went to Hermione's room and pulled out a neglected hair brush before I tugged it through her knotted hair. It was remarkably hard, but soon I had it all combed back into a pony tail, despite some locks that were escaping it. I sighed yet again. I missed Tom. But for all I knew, he was already a dark lord. I just hoped from the bottom of my heart that he hadn't used the horcruxes. I undid the letter. I unfolded it and read it before squealing. I had been accepted into Hogwarts- again! I skipped across the length of my room before opening my door and rushing down the stairs.  
" Mummy! Mummy!" The word sounded comically foreign on my lips as I imagined Tom calling this muggle his mother, my eyes gleaming in amusement. " I've got a letter!" I arrived in the living room before I thrust the letter in her hands. She read it and paled. I took in a shaky swallow. " Well?" I asked. She looked up, wearily.  
" Hermione, is this a joke? You know perfectly well that there is no such thing as magic." She chastised. I spluttered. WHAT?!  
" Mum, this is one of the most well known schools known in Europe. That must mean that I have exceptional skills." I couldn't resist showing off. Hermione's mother frowned.  
" But I last recalled you having abysmal grades for science, maths and music. Why have you been offered this?" She asked. I sighed. So, this Hermione had horrible grades, then.  
I am going to work on making her a geek.  
" Mummy, just please?" I gave her the huge, watery eyes. From what I can tell, it must have looked pretty cute, because I could see the muggle beginning to cave in.  
" Well..." She sighed. "Okay, fine. But please do make sure you do your best, Hermione. I've only allowed you this for what's best for you." She gave me a tender smile. I gave her my biggest beam.  
" Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed. I did a celebration's dance in the middle of the room ( ahem, it looked fine).

A few weeks later, I had directed my mother down to the Leaky Cauldron. She looked a bit tight- lipped when we entered the pub. I brought my yew, phoenix feather 16 inch wand out and tapped the sequence, but nothing happened. It seemed the wand was incompatible with my new body. But when the assistant tapped the bricks with his wand, she watched in awe and wonder as the bricks transformed into an arch way, revealing the bustling view of Diagon Alley, 50 years further into the future. I smiled as I looked around the familiar surroundings. I ushered my muggle mother over to the wand shop, first. I opened the door. I looked around myself, expecting someone to come. Just as predicted, a man with silvery hair and light blue eyes appeared in front of me.  
" Ah, I've been expecting you, Miss. Riddle." His eyes seemed to flash at my surname. " I just wanted to ask, are you- in any way- related to Tom Riddle?" I shook my head.  
" This is my mother. She is a squib and she married a muggle." I lied. Ollivander smiled merrily.  
" I would strongly advise you would stay outside, Mrs. Riddle. The sparks when a wand finds it's owner are quite harmful for non- magical folk." Ollivander advised to Hermione's mother. It wasn't patronizing, more concern for her. I drummed my hands on the desk as my current muggle mother waited outside. Ollivander turned on me; his blue eyes both curios and threatening. "I don't know who you are, or why you are using a glamour- potion, but I strongly advise you stay out of trouble." He warned. I swallowed. He had seen right past the glamour, but thankfully, he hadn't seen what I looked like. All he could tell was that I looked a bit fuzzy around the edges.  
I thanked Salazar that Dumbledore didn't have this talent, too.

I was on the Hogwarts express, my muggle mother waving tearful goodbyes as the magnificent train chuffed onward. I, being the organized Slytherin I was, went into each compartment in the train, asking if anyone had seen a boy called Neville's toad. I finally reached a new compartment. The boy I recognized in the car almost took my breath away. Dumbledore had sent Rubeus Hagridto me to talk about the Boy- Who- Lived. It was an interesting subject- but when he broke it to me that Harry was a Potter, my tears began to flow. Now that I looked at the young celebrity...  
Rubeus had told me that Harry looked an awful lot like his father, but he shared his mother's eyes. But to me, Harry would always look like Charlus. The boy beside him shared only the same greed for food that his grandfather did. So when I opened my mouth to speak, intent on showing my affection for the Potter boy who I saw as family, a different sentence came tumbling out of my lips.  
"Has anyone seen a toad?"  
I blushed under the incredulous gaze of Potter and Weasley. 

A/N: I'm going to the air port in three hours. Adios until September!  
I hope you all liked the plot twist! Also, I have changed the summary to let the spoilers out. Hopefully that would attract more readers...  
Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!

To Cakepopgirl: Thank you for your review- It's lovely to see new people when they review! Don't worry- Hermione is like a cover-up! PS: Cool name!

To moonlight10060: ;) Tom will have his light side unearthed sometimes. I like to look at the possibilities! Thank you for reviewing! Like above, I love to see new people!

My neighbor allowed us to use her Wi-fi, so here I am in New Delhi writing up a new chappie ( She also cut me a super cute fringe that makes me look _years _younger!). I've got a new picture that me and my neighbor's daughter took, too! But I'm not going to put it up until I get back home! Her name's Chandra.  
Enjoy the chappie- there will be more coming!

* * *

I stood there, staring at Harry and Ron. The two people I thought of as brothers as soon as my eyes were laid on them.  
"Neville's lost one." I added, feebly. It was weird. Harry looked so much like Charlus. I was glad to see that they thought of me as bossy. I was already wearing my old Hogwarts uniform from my first year about fifty something years ago, before they got coloured with the proud green I had quickly become accustomed with. I bit my lower lip with my new, squirrel- like teeth.  
" We've already told him we haven't seen it!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated. I sighed and turned my attention to his wand.  
" Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." I commanded. Weasley swallowed, much unlike his grandfather. There was an empty place next to Potter. I took it as an invitation and sat down, not caring whether they were comfortable or not. I watched Weasley with eager eyes.  
" Er- all right." He stuttered. He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He recited with an unclear and hesitant voice. I inwardly smirked. He knew nothing about magic. He waved his wand and, as predicted, nothing happened. I smiled at him and stood up, determined to show my skills.  
" Engradum!" I exclaimed, repeating the spell I used to char my hair away when I was chased by Tom. The hair burnt off the rat and promptly fell into ashes. Weasley's bottom lip trembled, a sure sign he thought I had hurt his precious rat. "Ilandradum." I added. The hair on the rat grew back, but this time, it was shiny and soft, much better quality than the squalid, dry tresses it had before. I smiled at them. " Hair stimulated straight from the scalp. Muggle science really has helped with my spell- making." I watched in satisfaction as their expressions turned to awe.  
" You- you make spells up?!" Weasley exclaimed. I sighed.  
" I've tried a few spells just for practise, and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all," I lied again. " it was ever such a _surprise_ when I got the letter, but I was ever so pleased. Of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witch craft there is, I've heard- I've learnt all our set books off by heart. Of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Riddle, by the way, who are you?" I asked, quickly. The boys exchanged flustered looks and I watched in amusement.  
" I'm Ron Weasley." Ron greeted. I smiled, trying to make it gentle and not forced.  
" I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled. I tried to brush off with the nonchalant mood and shrugged.  
" Of course, I've heard of your grandfather's past with Harry's grandfather. Very good friends, let me assure you. A girl called Violeta, too," I suddenly felt upset as I remembered Violeta's glassy, unseeing eyes staring straight back at me in the dark ritual. " But... she died." I looked away from them. Their expressions dropped.  
" Oh. Sorry." Harry apologized. I shrugged.  
" What have you got to be sorry for?" I gave a nervous laugh, peeved at how much I'd revealed about my life. " I wasn't even born then." I lied. Harry gave me a sad smile.  
" Everybody is sad about the deaths of people. Even those that they do not know. They may not know it, but it sparks somewhere, deep within their heart. Even the deaths of those who they believed to be their enemies." He recited. I nodded as I thought of Tom, moving on with a family of his own- as preposterous as it sounded. Was he thinking the same thing?

* * *

52 years ago, Hogwarts, the Riddle's dormitory...

Tom exerted the last of his anger before his followers by overturning the bunk bed. They cowered before him, but he paid them no attention.  
" She apologized! And I gave her the hard shoulder for a whole _year!_ What am I?" He turned to his 'Death eaters'. That was an idea he came up with when he caught Weasley munching on an apple and staring at his twin's grey, dead form on the hospital gurney.  
Her death bed.  
She deserved so much more.  
" Well..." Malfoy began weakly. Voldemort took over Tom as he held up Malfoy by only his immaculate collar, his feet a few inches off the ground. Tom's eyes flashed a dangerous red.  
" What am I?" He asked. And then, he put Malfoy down with a heart broken expression. He had multiple personalities- a condition that would have kept him locked up in a mental asylum if he hadn't scared his friends into loyalty. He let out a deep breath, thinking of what Tia would do now. She would probably break down alone in her room and then emerge the next day acting as though nothing were wrong with that lying, Slytherin silver tongue of hers. But he didn't know if he could just pretend. Other times, when she blamed it on Tom, she would bottle her emotions up and play a cold, feelingless girl who kept to herself. Tom shuddered.  
That was what he was going to do.  
Show no fear. Show no happiness. Only anger, malice and revenge.  
His lips twisted into a sick smile.  
And what sweet revenge it would be.

The next day, the headmaster announced the death of Tia and the fact that Violeta, Myrtle and a first year was missing. Tom couldn't care less. He poked and prodded at his pan cake, imagining Tia's scowling but caring face as she would cut his food into more equal segments. He remembered everything about her.  
The feel of her hair when he carded his hand through those softly tousled waves so identical to his own, despite the length.  
The first day she met Lord Voldemort.  
The hope she made him feel, even in the deadest of moments.  
How she helped him, sacrificed for his love.  
She had given up her innocence for him to murder a girl whose friend ship she had built with such hard work.  
And he tore it down again, only to make Tia feel worse.  
He felt an icy guilt deep within him.  
Every single thing she did was positive. From simply being there for him, to sewing up the holes in his robes.  
From holding his hand to helping him cheat through an exam.  
And what did he give in return? A word of thanks. And then, as the years went on, only hate, spite and malice.  
And he ruined any chance of happiness she could have with another student due to his own jealousy when he had rejected her in the first place.  
And then, he realized why she had hissed in pain in when he grabbed her unsuspecting arm when she came out of the toilets in the Hogwarts express, three years ago.  
She had begun self harm.

Tom's eyes widened before he sprinted to their dormitories, ignoring Dumbledore and other teacher's stern comments and faces as he whizzed by. He whipped around corridors and flew around corners. And he finally landed in their room. He opened her suit case and the first thing he saw was a razor, still crusty with dried blood. At that moment, someone stepped in.  
It was Potter.  
" You killed Tia!" He exclaimed in horror as his eyes latched onto the bloodied razor.  
And somewhere in both Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort's mind came an important saying made up from his twin.  
' If they don't know your true intentions, then they feel guilty about an act they did at some point in their lives concerning either you or another.' Tom looked up, long and hard at Potter.  
" What have you done to my Tia?" He growled. Charlus bit his lip. Voldemort fought to overwhelm Riddle, but he kept him well restrained with the idea of torturing the poor Potter boy.  
It didn't take long for Potter to spill.  
" Well... In our third year I broke up with her due to an arranged marriage my parents had proposed for me." Charlus confessed. Tom eyed Potter before he jumped in front of him like a bullet, his hand clasped around his throat.  
" I am going to kill you, Potter. And then I will use your pathetic corpse to make my first horcrux." Tom threatened. Just then, Tia's familiar voice broke through the silence.  
" Hello." Tom slowly turned around, his hand off Potter's neck. He stared at the pre-teen, sonic blue image of his twin, scanning her fragile but aristocratic features before he swallowed, thickly.  
" Tia..." He trailed off. The projection became more pronounced, Tia's anger obvious.  
" If you are watching this, Tom, then it means I must have died." She explained. Tom gulped. 'Tia' interlaced her fingers together. " I have recently began to sense a pattern in your violence. Whenever someone provokes you- even the tiniest insult- then your red eyes would reappear. Very simple deduction, I know, but I felt the need to point this out." She rolled her eyes as Tom laughed, ruefully. " I want you to know, that I don't really hate you. The reason why I made this was because..." She looked away, swallowing thickly. Tom immediately felt guilt thrown over him like fire.

She was afraid that Tom would kill her.  
" Oh, Tia..." Tom murmured.  
" Any way, I just wanted to say... Good luck with being the next Dark Lord, Tom. Your ambitions are aimed quite high and I expect you to be able to reach and possibly exceed them. Bye, Tom. You're calling me." She laughed before wiping the tears from her eyes. Her blue form leaned forward and clicked the recorder off. Tom stood there, eyes fixed on the spot even after it vanished when Charlus Potter's voice broke him from his reverie.  
" So, you were plotting to become the next Dark Lord?!" He exclaimed, horrified. Tom smirked, darkly.  
" Correction. I'm planning to become the next Dark Lord. In the memory of my sister." He replied.

* * *

52 years later, the Great hall, Hogwarts, the Sorting ceremony...

Tia sat next to her new friends, feeding herself spoonful after spoonful of chicken that felt like eating card board. After three spoonfuls, she sighed and pushed her plate away. She turned to Ron, who was eating his way through a giant breakfast.  
" Honestly, Ron, how could you eat your way through that?" She asked. The meeting with Hagrid was, understandably, awkward for her, especially considering she should be older than him. Dumbledore stood up and spoke, but she barely got a word of it due to her worry.  
Did she want to become a stereotyped, evil Slytherin again, in the memory of her brother?  
Or did she want to become a Griffindor, shown to be valiant and courageous?  
Or did she want to be neutral, in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? He sat back down again and the roll of names were read out, edging nearer and nearer to the 'R's, reminding Tia of her anxious wait to become a Slytherin when she was with her brother. She saved a glance at her now- Griffindor- pals, laughing at each other's jokes and in relief they got put into the houses they wanted to.  
" Hermione, could you help me learn more about the wizarding world, please?" Harry asked. I nodded.  
" If I go to Griffindor, we'll do it in the common room." I replied. But I was cut off by another merry announcement.  
" Ravenclaw!"

" Rickey, Jessica!"  
" Slytherin!" And then, the professor's lips went tight and she went pale. She went over to Dumbledore and whispered and he suddenly became alert and worried as his blue eyes lost their usual, merry twinkle and raked across the crowds, obviously searching for someone who shared the same aristocratic features as her brother. Tia swallowed, knowing that they were showing this reaction due to her brother's actions in the past. The teacher sighed and walked back to her original place.  
" Riddle, Hermione!" She struggled to say my surname and my muggle first name without stuttering. I got up. There were many surprised looks from the teachers, especially when they looked at my seemingly harmless appearance.  
Looks are deceiving.  
I murdered Myrtle.  
I tried to calm myself as I thought of Tom's dramatic entrance back when we were being sorted. I held my chin high and my back straight, my hands folded over my neat uniform. I swiftly walked over to the stool in the middle of the slightly raised stage. The sorting hat was placed on my head.

' Tia Marge Riddle? What are you doing here?' The sorting hat asked once it was placed on my head. I was thankful to note that it was speaking in my mind. 'You- you died!' Oh, Salazar. The great and wise sorting hat himself was stuttering in fear!  
' I'm here because I used a time turner at the time of my reported rumoured death. Do not tell anyone.' I replied, stonily. The hat seemed a little unsure.  
' Fine. I won't tell. No one would believe me, anyway. You are still the same person back then as you are now. But now you have a large amount of courage within you.' He began to speak out loud.  
" I am finding it hard to place you. Ravenclaw, Griffindor or Slytherin?" He asked. The teachers seemed to perk up a little when he mentioned Griffindor and Ravenclaw. Dear lord, they were afraid of me. That could come in handy... But a certain teacher was not. He wore a purple turban and he seemed like he was a Slytherin to me. I shivered. The hat spoke up again. "It seems only right to place you in Slytherin. You have a silver tongue that comes in stealthily when needed. You are cunning and witty." The teachers began to panic even more than before, eyeing me and drawing in short, shallow breaths whilst exchanging short murmurs, the pupils of the school confused. "But the question is, what about your other qualities?" Ron and Harry stared at me. I could feel their betrayal and hatred even from here. And before I could even register what I was saying, I shouted out four words, stunning the whole school into silence.  
" PUT ME IN GRIFFINDOR!" I exclaimed.

The teachers stared at me in disbelief before they got into an uproar.  
" Riddle wants to be in Griffindor!"  
" She's a muggleborn, she can't possibly be related to-"  
" SILENCE!" Dumbledore wheezed. It was noisy, though. I shuddered. The hat moved on my head.  
' A change of house, Riddle? Why am I feeling suspicious?' It drawled in my mind. I snapped at it moodily before It shouted the one house name that would change my future.  
" GRIFFINDOR!" And then, the teachers suspiciously stared at me again when I made my way to the Griffindor table. A stern looking woman- the one showed us to the Great hall- came to me and handed me a folded piece of a letter. I swallowed and took it from her. She seemed angry, but I could tell that she was quaking in fear.  
How could Tom actually relish in this?

* * *

Later on, when I was alone in the girls dorm, I unfolded the paper and read it.  
' Dear Miss Hermione Jean Riddle,

Please meet with me next to the gargoyle. Here's a map of where I want you to go.  
Professor Dumbledore'.  
It was remarkably clipped and short for someone like Dumbledore to write this, but I longed to be offered a lemon drop again. I didn't like not having people's trust. I carefully placed the map in my pocket, already knowing that he wanted me to meet up with him next to the secret passage that lead to his office. I sighed and went out of the girl's dorm before going into the common room and slinking out. I rushed along the corridors and up the stairs before I stopped in front of the gargoyle, out of breath.

" Are you quite alright, Miss Riddle?" Dumbledore asked with false concern. He appeared behind me. I turned to him, cheeks flushed.  
" Sorry, sir, I thought I was late. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" I asked, politely. He eyed me for a moment longer.  
" Lemon drops." He stated. The gargoyle slowly revolved around, making a stone stair case for us. " Come, Miss Riddle. I want to make this private." He ordered, briskly moving his hand so it motioned for the stairs. I smiled at him before I climbed up the stairs. He walked behind me and then I stood on the top step, waiting for it to reach his double doors. He opened the doors for me before he motioned me to get in first, again. I smiled in wonder at my surroundings. I gasped and went toward the fire phoenix, cooing the cute thing and making kissing sounds. Dumbledore looked disturbed, but I didn't notice. "Miss Riddle, could you please sit in front of the desk?" He asked, his tone making it clear he wasn't up for me stalling time. I abruptly stopped and did as told. He sighed and got into the chair behind the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose before cleaning his half moon spectacles.  
" You wanted to ask me something, sir?" I asked. He perched the glasses on his nose before stroking his beard, scrutinizing me.  
" Miss Riddle, what was your father's name?" He asked. I looked taken aback before I realized what this whole meeting was about.  
He didn't trust me due to my relations.  
" My father's name was," I thought up a lie, quickly. " Sebastion Riddle. He was a muggle, but married my mother, a squib." He frowned.  
" And you mother's father's name?" He pressed. I sighed.  
" Look, just because I share the same name as Voldemort, it doesn't mean I'm related to him." I chided. He almost looked shell shocked, but he quickly recovered. Before he could say anything, however, I came up with another comment. "Anyway, Riddle is actually a bit of a common name in the muggle world. I'm sure it was just a coincidence, sir. But my mother's father's name was William Granger."

" And do you have any siblings?" He demanded.  
" What?! No!" I spluttered, close to telling him that I did. He dragged a long sigh.  
" Do any of you posses a time turner?" He asked. I swallowed. I had to tell the truth this time. He trusted me enough not to tip a truth- potion down my throat.  
" I do." I hung my head. He seemed taken aback by this.  
"And anyone else?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed and took my hand in his. " Miss Riddle. You are an enigma. A riddle, indeed, waiting to be solved. But I am afraid I can not just leave you to wander around Hogwarts without knowing any potential family connections. Tell me the truth. I do not judge my students by their relations." I gulped.  
" Promise?" I asked. He nodded, firmly.  
" I promise." I sighed.  
" Sir, do you happen to know of Tia Marge Riddle?" I asked before getting up and pacing. He looked a little pained.  
" One of my best students. A shame she had a brother like hers." I stared at him.  
" You said you don't judge your students by their relations." I pointed out. He smiled, softly.  
" But her brother did terrible things, Miss Riddle." He contradicted. I sighed.

" Well, Tia Marge Riddle wasn't the angelic student you thought she was." I replied. " It wasn't Tom Riddle who opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was her." I deadpanned. He looked affronted. " Her brother, Tom Riddle, was looking for ways to achieve immortality when she found out and destroyed his plans in their second year. Then, her brother resented her until her third year when he offered their siblingship once again if she opened the Chamber of Secrets in her fifth year. She was not comfortable with the short proximity of time, so he stalled the time to her sixth year. That was when he had forced and pressurized her to make a horcrux, to remove emotions. He did it and preserved her memory inside the horcrux. She got up, emotionless and stuck in a trance the next day and murdered Myrtle in the girl's bathroom before opening the Chamber of Secrets. And then she got petrified," I continued. He seemed intrigued but devastated by the dark side of one of his favourite students. " She awoke after a month and found a potion she had made in her first year with in her robe pocket. She plucked a hair from her head, left it on the pillow before allowing a drop of the potion to fall on the hair. It made-"  
" A glamour potion!" Dumbledore exclaimed- the merriness in his eyes back again. " She's a genius!"  
" Quite." I agreed before carrying on with the tale. " She crept out but came across a time turner. She played with it before she was taken to the modern world only about a few weeks ago. She came across a girl named Hermione. Hermione Granger. Hermione was dared by her friend to run across the road and was tragically hit by a ... car." I remembered the name of the strange, moving vehicle. " She got a hair from Hermione and a hair from a cat. She glamoured the body of Hermione, regrettably, as a cat so she could play as Hermione Jean Granger. Wanting to keep an eye on her brother, she called up Hogwarts and entered herself as a Riddle, thinking that the fuss over his surname would have subsided. But obviously, it had not." I huffed. " When I found out about the Boy- Who- Lived, I was curious as to how he had survived the killing curse. But when I found out it was Tom," I felt new tears run down the new contours of Hermione's face. " I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to stay with Harry Potter. Grandson of my lover. Charlus Potter. I want to defy Voldemort. But at the same time, I don't want to hurt Tom. I just want to be able to be on both sides without harming the other. You see, sir, when you see both Tom and Voldemort, it's like... something had possessed Tom. That's when I got scared. But I shouldn't be, I mean, he only used the crucio once-"  
" He crucio'ed you?!"  
" Yes. But then again, at least he didn't use Avada Kedavra on me again. I was lucky I didn't get hit. When he used it back at the second year, it was scary-" Oh, curse my stupid tongue. What's the point in being exceptionally skilled in lying when you keep spilling out the truth?!  
" He used an Unforgivable?!" I sighed. Dumbledore wasn't like this.  
" Yes, he did-" I admitted, exasperated. " After he made the horcruxes, he trained me in Occlumency for three days. Within two days, I was able to remove memories and replace them with false memories without being detected."

* Flashback:*

" You have to do _better,_ Tia. If someone catches you whilst you murder Myrtle or open the Chamber of Secrets, then you've got to be good at Occlumency. Come on. Imagine that I'm Dumbledore. Remove my memory of pranking Darrel and replace it with something else." Tom ordered. I felt my determination pipe up my veins as I cleared my mind in case he attacked mine. I dived within the twisted mind of Tom Riddle- which was now much like mine- and silently tampered with the memory he held. I felt an attack coming, but then I deflected it with force. Tom winced and I immediately felt a strange, twisted sense of relish. I removed it and replaced it with a false memory of Tom getting into a fight with him. Then, I slipped away without him noticing.  
* End flashback:*

" But sir, please, don't tell anyone." I pleaded. He nodded.  
" You have my word. No one would believe me, anyway." He replied. I nodded.  
" Is there a way to break the glamour?" I asked. He furrowed an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Why?"  
" Because I want to see my true self." I replied. " It's my seventeenth- well, technically my 78th- birthday tomorrow." I answered. He smiled as he went over to a chest of drawers, mumbling about how he had left the potion there. He gave a triumphant noise- how very un Dumbledore- like- before pulling out the potion. " Here you are. Enjoy!" He exclaimed, giving me the vial. I shrugged.  
" Sure thing, professor." I replied. I caught his periwinkle eyes. Before he knew it, I delved deep within his mind. I could sense the power within his mind as I thanked Tom ( For once!) for teaching me this elaborate mind art. I, regretfully, removed this memory and replaced it with a false one where he met my muggle parents and then left with satisfaction that I was not related to Tom Riddle. I retreated and nearly breathed a sigh of relief.  
" Well, Miss Riddle, I can gladly say that you are not related to Tom Marvolo Riddle. You may go, now." He dismissed me with a twinkle in his blue eyes. I felt guilty about doing this to the 'great' Dumbledore himself. I firmly reassured myself that if he had remained with this knowledge, he would have resorted me in Slytherin and kept a careful eye on me for sure. His eye caught the vial. I immediately swallowed and made up a lie.  
" I brewed this potion for my migraines. Terrible things, those are." I said, smoothly. He gave me a chummy grin.  
" Of course, Miss Riddle. I trust you are making friends with the Boy- Who- Lived?" He smiled. I nodded with a tight, forced grin.  
" Yep. I probably should go now, professor. I promised him I would meet up with him to study so he could become more familiar with the wizarding world." I said. He nodded.  
" Of course, of course." At the moment he said that, I speed- walked over to the door and went outside.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! I'm coming back to England in about two weeks time!

To redDaeth: Thank you for reviewing! Here's the new chappie...

* * *

I sat in the Griffindor common room with Harry Potter. He seemed a little too comfortable with me to have heard that I was about to be put in Slytherin, but I dismissed it as a thought.

" Most photos are charmed so that they can move. It is an inexpensive spell and it is so common that they are even used in newspapers-"  
" 'Mione, are you always like-" Another yawn." This?" The great Harry Potter sighed, tousling his Boy- Who – Lived hair. I sighed and rolled my eyes, trying to fit into my new, geeky persona.  
" For an incredibly famous celebrity, you can be quite moany, sometimes, Mr Potter." I drawled. He smirked.  
" I know, but I think my head is so full with wizarding facts that my head would explode." He replied. I smiled, patting his back in an almost motherly way. He shut his eyes in content. I frowned.  
" Why, Harry, are you enjoying this notion?" I asked, slipping out of my 'Hermione' personality. Wasn't he spoilt and cared for, showered with presents for living whilst his parents died? He turned to me, his eyebrow raised.  
" Why, Hermione Jean Riddle, do you appear to have two personalities?" He asked. I blushed.  
" Good point, Harry, but why?" I asked, sternly. I wasn't going to let go of the subject- true to my nature, I was quite stubborn. He sighed.  
" I wasn't exactly treated well when I lived with the Dursleys." He admitted. I furrowed an eyebrow, my lips tightly pursed.  
I knew what was coming.  
" What do you mean?" I asked, sharply. He turned to me, his fists balled.  
" I was neglected, okay?!" He exploded. I lifted my chin, seemingly unfazed by this.  
I had lived through worse. " I had to cook, clean, I had been shouted at for touching their food with my freakishness-"  
" Then I believe we have something in common, Harry Potter." I replied, coolly. Thankfully, he didn't pick up on this comment. He bit his lip and sighed.  
" I'm going to the boy's dorm Hermione." He dismissed. I gave him a sympathetic look.  
" Okay; same place, same time. I'll be more sensitive, okay?" I said. He nodded.  
" Thank you." Before he turned away and trudged up the stairs.

* * *

When I returned from the session with Harry, I went straight to the girl's bathroom before drinking a sip of the potion. I felt the glamour wearing off- and it felt like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I sighed in relief before I checked a mirror. I was still my usual self. I was a lot more taller and my hair was in soft, black waves. My green eyes sparkled with pain and grief, love and happiness all at the same time. My softly defined high cheekbones stood out and my aristocratic features were curled in my usual smile. I sighed in content relief before I realized something.  
My robes were too tight.  
And I had torn a hole straight through it.  
I couldn't control my laughter as I produced the ruined wool sock from my pocket and a small needle after I replaced the glamour as Hermione Jean Riddle and began sewing as I thought of a disgruntled Tom Marvolo Riddle with his robes ruined- if I hadn't bothered to do it! Ah, well. If he wanted to keep up with his role as head boy, he had to look the part.

* * *

We made our way across the moving staircases, clutching their books. Pupils stayed well out of Harry and my way, muttering about the Boy- Who – Lived and a girl who teachers were terrified of- even Dumbledore- so they should be terrified, too. The lessons whizzed by until we reached Transfiguration. I settled down on a chair behind a desk and paid close attention to the professor. She was astoundingly familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had last seen her.  
" Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," She began. I almost snorted.  
Any lesson with Voldemort was way more dangerous than anything else. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." I smiled sweetly at her whilst she attempted to change her desk when I whipped out my wand. It promptly turned into a pig. She waved her wand and it turned back into her desk again, her eyes sweeping toward me suspiciously before she turned back to her desk, obviously not wanting anyone to figure out it wasn't her who had done it. Everyone was very excited, but I didn't break it to them that they wouldn't be changing furniture into animals for a very long time. I jotted down my notes like a bullet and then, after a while, we were all given a match to change into a needle.  
Just the same as my first Transfiguration lesson.  
" This is _so _easy." I muttered. Unfortunately, Malfoy heard and threw a crumpled paper ball at my head. I turned around and gave him the best evil glare I could conjure.  
That abomination was just as vile as his grandfather. Well, the glare must have been pretty scary, because he shrunk back into his desk. I smirked and then turned back to my book. Harry gave me a smile and I smiled back. The professor gave me a very tight, forced smile as she explained how to get the needle sharp, pointy and silver. Just then, I realized who she was.  
Minerva McGonagall. The girl in her fifth year when I opened the Chamber of Secrets.  
I wasn't stupid.  
I could tell she was terrified.

Defence Against The Dark Arts had been a breeze for me. The turbaned professor- who I later found out was called professor Quirell- was a funny man. His classroom smelled of garlic, but the poor man was teased by everyone about it behind his back. Quirell kept giving me funny looks, but I brushed them off. Probably scared- just like the other teachers. The next day, it was double potions as the first lesson. I sighed as I entered the great hall.  
" What have we got today?" Harry asked. I let Ron say it for me.  
" Double potions with the Slytherins," Said Ron. " Snape's head of Slytherin house. They say he's always favoured them. We'll be able to see if it's true." I put the butter on my toast and drank a glass of milk. Being petrified had really shrunk my appetite. Eh. I shrugged as I noticed the owl that had perched in front of me minutes ago.  
" Erm, Hermione? Aren't you going to get your letter?" Harry asked. I shook my head out of my stupor.  
" Thanks Harry." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I grabbed the tiny scroll attached to the owl's foot and read it.  
' Hermione Riddle,

Meet me in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. Do not be late.  
Professor Quirell.'

Harry read it over my shoulder. I looked up at Quirell. He had a strange look on his face, but he watched me with Harry.  
" Why've you got a letter from-" He took a spoonful of porridge in his mouth. " 'im?" He asked. I didn't bother to curl my lip in disgust when a blob of porridge fell on my shoulder. I quickly flicked a cleaning spell over it and turned to the reddening Harry. " Sorry 'bout that." He said, still swallowing his porridge. I smiled at him.  
" It's alright, Harry." I flicked a glance at his rather large bowl of porridge and felt a pang of pity for the poor boy. No wonder he looked starved. " Eat up. I'm going to Quirell." I gave him a caring look and watched as his face turned into one of surprise due to me not screaming at him before I got up and left. I scampered down the corridors and up a single, large, sweeping flight of stairs before I calmed myself and knocked three times on the door.

* * *

" Come in." Came the strangely subdued voice of Quirell. He wasn't stuttering! The lying cheat! I opened the door. Quirell gave me a strange smile before he got up.  
" You wanted to talk to me, sir?" I asked.  
" Riddle, Riddle." He tested the name in his mouth. He loosened his turban, but he didn't undo all of it. He shut his mouth and another voice came into the room. I shuddered as I listened to the new voice.  
" Why do you share the same name as me?" Hissed the strange voice. My breathing quickened. Who was it? Was it Tom? I didn't want to embarrass myself, so I didn't ask if it was Tom. To my upmost surprise, the voice came from behind the turban. I furrowed an eyebrow as I repeated the lie I told Dumbledore.  
" Riddle is quite a common surname among muggles. Who are you? You're not Quirell, I know that for sure." I said. The voice hissed and spat. I was now certain that Quirell had another head behind him. Either that, or this was a prank show. But I shot down that idea the moment the next insult left the hidden voice's lips.  
" A mudblood." It stated, venomously. "And why do you not fear me? I am Voldemort, the Dark Lord." I swallowed.  
Tom.  
" Erm, if you don't mind, _Voldemort,_" The voice was stunned into silence. It was obviously wondering why I hadn't called it 'My Lord' or something like that. Or perhaps it was wondering why I didn't fear him enough to call him You- Know- You. "I'm leaving. I don't care if you had killed an innocent boy's parents or if you are a murderer. I want out and I am not afraid of you. I will defend Harry James Potter to my last breath. And for your information, I do not count as a mudblood- my mother was a squib." I firmly pointed out the lie. I opened the door and slammed it shut before I ran, just after a killing curse was thrown at me; which I had dodged.  
Well, there we have it.  
The Girl- Who- Lived.

* * *

I sighed as I slipped into the classroom. I was excellent at potions- if I dared say so myself- but the potions master looked quite intimidating. I nearly ignored him, my thoughts fixed on Tom. I was terrified enough that he might murder me in my sleep, but I wanted to stay awake and alert around him.  
Of course! Why couldn't I just skip his lessons?! But then I shot down that idea. That might just get me in a bundle of detentions and I wouldn't be able to watch over both Tom and Harry.  
Snape, like Flitwick, stopped at Harry's name.  
" Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new... celebrity." He said, softly, his lips curling. I wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't disgust. I was sure of that. That accursed Malfoy sat snickering with his friends. Snape continued until he reached my name. His neck snapped up in fear.  
" Riddle." He stated before searching the class out.  
Great. Probably another teacher that wanted to talk to me. Harry looked bewildered at me, silently asking why nearly all teachers- Quirell; or rather, Voldemort aside- were scared of me. I shrugged in his direction.  
" Yes, sir?" I asked, softly, so I didn't sound harmful. His gaze landed on me. He coughed and righted his sneering, arrogant posture.  
" Right, we'll have a talk after class." He sneered. I nearly put my hands in my head in grief. Why was my name so cursed?!  
Damn you, Tom!

The class stumbled out, eyeing me with slight fear. Why was Snape; the teacher they feared the most; so scared of me? Why, oh why, did I think that it was a good idea to return to Hogwarts?! Especially with my real surname?!  
" Miss Riddle," Snape said, softly. I turned around. His eyes held terror. " Do you share relations with Tom Marvolo Riddle?" He asked. I kept my patience.  
" No, Sir." I said, trying to sound meek. It obviously hadn't worked.  
" Well, in case you are a spy from the Dark lord," He said, uncertain. " I would like you to keep your facade down. If it is a mere coincidence, I would prefer it if you didn't act so... insufferably intelligent." His eyes were pained. I bit my lip and shuffled forward, ignoring the insult.  
" Sir? Why are you so pained?" I asked, gently. He looked surprised.  
" It's nothing, really." He replied.  
" Sir, you can confide in me." I said. He frowned.  
" You do not sound very modern." He diverted the subject, obviously still wary of me. " You sound quite formal. Much more mature than your age." Oh, Salazar. I hope he didn't suspect my true age. " In fact, not even our seventh years speak like you. You sound... like you have come from the past. When the students _respected_ their teachers." He explained. I shrugged. I wasn't going to let go of the previous subject.  
" Sir, why were you pained earlier?" I pressed. He sighed.  
" It's nothing. You just reminded me of someone. That's all." He said. I bit my lip, my head down.  
Snape reminded me of someone, too.  
He reminded me of Tom before he had gone to his dark side.

* * *

The next lesson was broom practise, again. Now, I was very good at broom flying.  
Very, very good.  
In fact, I was so good that my broom wouldn't come up to me at all.  
Okay, so I wasn't _that _good.  
" Neville, could you swap brooms with me?" I asked. His broom was incessantly staying still, not even rolling around.  
I found it resembled a log. He looked up.  
" Okay. Anything to get rid of this." He replied, timidly. I smiled, gently and swapped brooms.  
" UP!" I commanded. This time, it whizzed into my hand. I smiled, triumphantly. Neville commanded his new broomstick to do the same. Hooch walked through the aisle that the students made, correcting their grips. I didn't listen. Before the whistle even ghosted her lips, Neville shot up, like a cork from a shaken up- champagne bottle. Hooch commanded him to come down, but I stared up at him. His lips were forming the same words: Hermione! Hermione! I gasped. He fell off his broomstick, falling at an alarmingly fast pace. Before I could register what I was doing, I dived on my broomstick onto the grass and shot under him. He fell on me, his weight almost crushing my ribs. I held my mouth open, gasping for breath. I was thankful that he was light for his age. He rolled off me, and the only thing I could register before my mind went blank was a crowd of people surrounding me and an arrogant Malfoy holding Neville's Remembrall.  
Oh, how _brilliant _I was at flying a broom.

* * *

I awoke in the hospital wing, gasping for my breath. I pulled- or rather, yanked- the muggle oxygen mask off my nose and took in a deep breath before wincing in pain. I looked down and found that I was carried here on a stretcher. I looked to my left and saw a bunch of get- well cards scrawled in the same handwriting.  
Harry had made these all.  
I had a teary smile on my face.  
A nurse came to my side, asking if it was painful to breath. I lied and said no to all of those questions, my arrogant Riddle side almost begging for me to meet up with Harry. She nodded and then let me go, my robes slung over my arm. I blushed once I realized that I was dressed in a white hospital gown and stumbled out of my ward. I clutched my torso before wandering toward the corridors.  
" This is it! We're done for!" Ron exclaimed. I peered around the corner and saw Peeves and Filch coming toward them.  
" Oh, move over." I wheezed, still finding it painful to breathe. I clutched my wand and pointed it at the lock. " Alohomora." I whispered. The door unlocked and I bundled them all into the small room. Harry and Neville either kept complaining or kept telling me I was his hero, but I didn't listen. I slowly turned around. Behind us, was a dog- like creature with three heads.  
This was why this was called the Forbidden Corridor.

" Erm, guys?" I asked. They immediately stopped complaining and turned around.  
I unlocked the door and we all darted out, Harry locking the door behind us as we ran. I found it was incredibly hard to breathe now. It was like I was asthmatic. " Harry!" I managed to gasp out. He turned and saw me, distressed.  
" Hermione!" He turned around and grabbed my arm. " Ron, help us!" He exclaimed. Ron huffed and moaned before coming to my side. They dragged me around and I barely even had to run. We arrived in front of the Fat Lady.  
" Pig snout! Pig snout!" Harry exclaimed. We hopped into the portrait hole- I hobbled- and landed into the common room. Ron and Harry managed to get me onto the sofa.  
" Blimey, 'Ermione! You're heavier than you look!" Ron exclaimed, staring at me. I blushed under his gaze. It was rather unfortunate that the glamour did not conceal my weight, especially since it had covered up my own voice. Ah, well. What should have been underweight for a girl like me would have been considered a healthy weight for an eleven year old. Ron and Harry started chatting about the dog and about how it wasn't supposed to be there. I interrupted them.  
" Oh, you- don't- use your eyes, any- of- you, do- you?" I gasped in between most of the words. They turned to me, distressed. Neville still gazed adoringly in my direction. " Didn't- you- see- what it was- standing- on?" I asked. They shook their heads. I found Snape was right.  
They were Dunder- heads.

* * *

" The floor? I didn't see, I was too busy with the heads." Harry replied. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at Harry's stupidity.  
" No, not the floor. It was standing on a trap door. It's obviously guarding something." I snapped, glaring at the two. I couldn't take it. What was previously motherly love for Harry had turned into hate.  
Hate for being the great- offspring of Charlus's lover.  
Hate for being... so troublesome. I made an effort to stand up, using the armchair. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could've been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." I huffed. Harry looked up at me, mournfully. At that second, I almost melted. He looked astonishingly like Charlus when he had told me that he couldn't be with me anymore.  
" Hermione, when we were studying, you said : 'I believe we have something in common'. What do you mean by that? I can't believe... I can't believe you went through something as bad as I did." He muttered, broken. I gave an aggravated sigh.  
" Ch-" I stopped myself from calling him Charlie. " Harry, you can't seriously mean you were so self- centred to think that you were the only one in this whole school to be neglected?! I had to cook, clean, I had to clean up other children's rooms and yet still I was abused! I was hit, I was crucio'ed-" Ron gasped " I was nearly hit by the killing curse- twice! I was burnt using a prong and I was often hit by crockery! I can't believe you, Harry James Potter. The only boy I was closest to broke up with me. I was left alone, mistaken for dead. I just... I just want peace. And it came when I met my muggle parents." I sighed, bitter tears coming to my eyes. Neville stared at me.  
" You didn't save me because you liked me," He accused. My head shot up. " You saved me because you felt the impulse! Because it was beat into you to do it!" And he stormed off. I turned my flashing glare to Harry and Ron. Harry was shell shocked.  
" Hermione," He said, timidly. " Your eyes... They're red." He said. I widened my eyes in fear before I scampered off with tears in my eyes.  
I hate you, Voldemort. But I love the brother you posses.

* * *

For the rest of the next day, I stubbornly ignored the three boys. I nearly wondered into the Slytherin table, looking for Tom, but then I remembered I was sorted into Griffindor and that Tom was now a turbaned teacher that wanted to kill me. I strode with my head held high toward the Griffindor table.  
" Out of my way, Malfoy." I spat. He scuttled past me before he could say an angry word at Potter. I stubbornly stormed past Harry, ignoring his questions. I settled down on my own, at the end of the table when the Weasley twins settled next to me.  
" Oh, great." I muttered. George and Fred settled down next to me, one either side.  
" 'Ello, Riddle!" George exclaimed.  
" Why are-"  
" You so-"  
" Lonely?" They finished each other's sentences. I put my head in my hands and gave an aggravated sigh.  
" Leave me alone!" I growled. They stayed where they were.  
" No." They said at the same time.  
" Why?" I asked, lifting my head from my hands. They saw my crimson eyes. Their eyes widened in not fear, but excitement.  
" Where did-"  
" You get-"  
" Your contacts from?" They asked. I almost sighed in relief. At least they weren't scared.  
" I –er-" I was cut off by Fred.  
" Hey, could you-"  
" Tell us-"  
" Where you-"  
" Got them from-"  
" For our-"  
" Joke shop?" They said. I nodded, vigorously.  
" It's in the muggle world, but okay. I got them from Contact lenses. Ltd." I replied, telling them the name of a contact lenses shop I often passed by.  
" Thank-"  
"You!" George finished off his twin's first remark. I sighed, my glamoured bushy hair getting into the way.  
" You're welcome." I replied before stabbing my fork into the scrambled eggs.

* * *

I passed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, conversing about a new broomstick Harry was given.  
" So, I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking school rules?" I asked. They were suddenly silent before Ron made his next comment.  
" Oh, I thought you weren't talking to us ever again? What's to stop you now, Hermione Jean Riddle?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.  
" Should I call Filch to sort you two out? You're lucky I'm not a prefect, I could have issue you two a detention." I said, coldly. " I'm going to talk to Martine and Lindy. Don't break the rules again." I eyed them for a second longer before taking off to meet up with the girls in the other class.

Martine was an American girl. She had black hair that reached her elbows and almond- like black eyes. One would think she was an incredibly intelligent girl to be in Ravenclaw, but it wasn't always the case. Luna, for example, was very clever; if out of focus; but Adriana wasn't. But, I supposed, I would have wanted to go into Slytherin at the rate that I was falling apart with the other Griffindors. Lindy, on the other hand, was a tall girl with blonde hair and the typical blue eyes. She was also a Ravenclaw and was incredibly smart. I guess that's how I made friends with them. According to our intelligence. I sauntered over to them, but they gave me the cold shoulder.  
" Hey, girls. What's up?" Lindy ignored me. I swallowed. " Hello! Unless you're deaf as much as you are intelligent, you would have been able to see me by now!" Lindy turned to me.  
" You break up with Harry, I break up with you." She spat before turning to Martine and talking about something that was very unlike her- make up and celebrities. I caught the name Gilderoy Lockheart more than once, but I walked out of their conversation, sighing. I idly thought of Quirell and then checked my timetable.  
Just my luck.  
It was Defence Against The Dark Arts again.

* * *

I went down the staircase and sauntered over to the classroom door again. I wondered why I couldn't tell the teachers that Voldemort was within the premises, but then I remembered.  
Why would they trust a girl that shared the same name as Voldemort to alert them of him? They wouldn't believe me, for sure. I went into the classroom and then went to the seat next to Malfoy, at the back of the classroom. He looked surprised and quite disturbed, but I only did it to distance myself from Voldemort, Ron and Harry. Quirell watched me with a murderous glint in his eyes. Meanwhile, Harry was staring at me with desperation clear in his eyes and Ron and Neville were both ignoring me altogether. Malfoy sneered at me.  
" So, Riddle, care to explain why you're sitting next to me?" He snapped. I sighed, tired of arguing. He saw this silence and his eyes gleamed in the prospect of bullying another person. " What are you, mute? Cat got your tongue, Riddle? Well, it's a nice change. No wonder you've got no friends. You're just a snappy, mudblood Know- It- All." He taunted. Ron seemed to be listening in whilst Harry looked plain disturbed.  
" Cut it out, Malfoy." Harry defended me. I felt touched that he still wanted to be friends with me, but I wasn't willing to be his friend again just yet. It was obvious, though, that he didn't know what a mudblood was.  
And I was relieved.  
" Aw, Riddley-kins can't defend herself? Well, go with the Potty and the Weasel, then!" Malfoy exclaimed before pushing me off my chair. Just then, Quirell caught me before I could fall down. I was disturbed by this. I stared into his almost- black eyes and then swallowed before spitting two words out.  
" Thank you." I swallowed. He nodded before pulling me back up.  
Why did he just stop me from falling? Just then, I realized why. I shoved my most powerful mental shield up before Voldemort could even properly access my mind. The only things he had time to see were the words Nimbus 2000 and Remembralls. I swallowed, feeling his eyes scorching holes onto my forehead. Harry was also staring holes into my back. Malfoy was staring holes into my bushy hair. Ron was ignoring me altogether whilst Neville stared holes onto my face. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up.  
" Sir, I need to go to the toilet." I said. The teacher narrowed his eyes at me. Only I noticed the red flurry along his iris before he allowed me.  
" Very well." He replied. I shivered and balled my fists before he tried to Occlude my mind again. I forced him out with fire, water, insults, false memories- anything I could think of. He looked dazed. I ran out of the classroom, my books clutched against my chest before I ran into the portrait of the Fat Lady. " Pig snout!" I exclaimed. The lady looked startled, but the hole slung open and she allowed me in. I rushed into the girl's dorm before I collapsed onto my bed. I lay there, my head on the pillow and my body curled up. I stayed there for a solid minute before I sat up and produced my notebook and charmed my quill to write things I spoke out.  
" Tom- ie: Voldemort- is professor Quirell. I need to find a way to defeat him. Keep my Occlumency up high and never let him know that I'm his sister." I recited. The quill wrote this with an elegant swirl. I bit the inside of my cheek before I thought of more things to say. " Oh yes, and spy on Malfoy before getting him back." I smiled.  
Perfect.

* * *

It was Charms next. Harry was paired up with Seamus Finnigan. Unfortunately for me, however, there was no one else to pair up with do I was stuck in a group of three- Neville and Ron.  
Just the people I wanted to be with.  
" Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron exclaimed, his arms swishing around like a wind mill.  
" You're saying it wrong!" I exclaimed. " It's Win-gar-dium leviosa. Make the 'gar' nice and long." I snapped, my temper broken. I sighed and turned to Neville. " Your turn." I sighed. He ignored me.  
" Wingraduim Lerosa!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, a book levitated up and slammed the back of Malfoy's head.  
" OW!" He exclaimed. I smiled and grasped the pain killing potion that I had made in Potions without Snape noticing. Oh, Draco. Even Neville managed to outwit you.  
I'm so good at potions. I just had to gloat.

Ron was in an extremely bad temper at the end of the class. He stormed off with Harry, his face matching his hair. I knocked past him, just as angry.  
"- It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly." He complained. I turned around and Harry met my eye. I was in tears. I swept along the corridor, dodging the bathroom where I had killed Myrtle. I ran into the Slytherin girl's toilets, tears streaking my face. I collapsed against the wall and slid down. I sniffled and wiped my tears.  
" Stupid Tia. Riddles do not cry." I chastised myself. I took off my robes and then found a strange yearning to take the glamour off. I grabbed Dumbledore's potion and sipped a little bit. I felt myself become taller and slimmer, my hair going longer and curlier. I felt the deformed teeth click into place before I ran my tongue along them. Perfect. Just then, a troll randomly came inside. My eyes widened before I searched my pockets for a weapon- anything. I found nothing. I had left my wand in the Charms classroom. So I did the next best thing, opened my mouth and screamed.

* * *

Harry and Ron ran into the toilets. I sighed in relief, just as the stupid creature came lumbering closer. Harry and Ron were terribly confused as to why a roughly seventeen year old girl was inside the first year toilets, but they shook their heads out of their stupor. The troll knocked down a few taps and again, I let a scream tear through my throat. Ron threw a metal pipe at it, but it barely noticed it. I was paralyzed, thinking of being petrified by the Basilisk. This was all too familiar. I only just picked up on Harry trying to drag me to the door, but I didn't move. I was scared. I had left my cover down as Hermione and now I was visible to the whole world as my true self. I stood there, staring at the sink when Ron said the spell I had been trying to get him to perfect over the last hour.  
" Wingardium Leviosa!" And then, the club lifted from the troll's hand and hit it on the head. I swallowed, my real voice coming out.  
" Is it- dead?" I asked, my familiar, silky voice protruding from the silence. Ron turned to me.  
" Who are you?" His gaze dropped down to my uniform. " I've never seen you in Griffindor before." He added. Harry poked Ron with his elbow. I ran into one of the cubicles and then slammed the door shut before locking it. Harry and Ron shrugged. I drank some of my glamour potion. I shrunk back into a familiar eleven year old witch with deformed teeth and bushy hair, cracked my neck and walked out. Harry and Ron were stunned once I walked out. I stared straight into their eyes, diving deep into their minds like I did only a few months ago with Dumbledore. I didn't remove this memory, but rather adapted it, making my true self into the Hermione Riddle we all knew ( and, of course, loved!) Once I left their minds, they blinked, dazed. Harry shook his head before going over to the troll and pulling his wand out of its nostril.  
" Urgh, troll boogies." Harry grimaced. I swallowed.  
" Harry, Ron. Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't-" Three professors came bounding into the room. Two were the teachers that feared me and the last was, unfortunately, Quirell. Whilst Harry and Ron looked away, he narrowed his eyes and mimed being cut through the throat at me. I swallowed, audibly. Snape doubled over the troll. McGonagall pursed her lips so tightly they went white.  
" Ma'am? It was me." I lied, timidly trying to look guilty. McGonagall looked at me disapprovingly, but soon my silver tongue came into use once I kept up with the pace of the questions. I began to lie, smoothly.

* * *

I was sent up into the Griffindor common room and waited by the door for the two boys, a cup of pumpkin juice in one hand and a biscuit in the other. They were all celebrating wildly, partying themselves to exhaustion. I had already downed both of them and put them in the bin before I resumed my place next to the door. Neville walked up to me. There was an awkward pause before I turned away, embarrassed. I sighed and turned to him. He looked guilty.  
" Hermione, what I said, I'm sorry-"  
" Forget it, Neville. Just be happy you didn't break something important." I smiled as I patted his arm. He sighed in relief. I smiled as I looked around the room. It was barely recognisable. Neville went off again and I resumed waiting for Harry and Ron. Just then, they bundled into the room. I looked at them. There was an awkward pause.  
" Thank you!" We all said at the same time before we collapsed into laughter and went to get some refreshments.

* * *

November, date unspecified, Hogwarts, a day before Harry's first Quidditch lesson...

We all huddled around a blue fire I had conjured, getting our backs warm. I sighed in content before I saw Snape. I noticed at once that he was limping. I frowned and turned to Harry.  
" Harry, Snape's limping. D'you think he's hurt?" I asked with concern for the man. Harry raised an eyebrow, seemingly uncaring.  
" Dunno' and I don't care." He said. I raised an eyebrow at his heartlessness. " Well, he deserves it." He replied, coolly. I sighed and stood up.  
" You two get warm. I'm going to follow Snape." I ordered. They looked confused, so I elaborated. " He's not so bad when you get to know him. He's prejudiced, yes, but he must have had something precious torn away from him to be so cold." I explained as I wondered who could have impacted him in such a way. Harry nodded.  
" Okay. Tell us if you find anything out." He replied. I nodded as I followed the limping form into the school.

* * *

I made my way down to the staffroom and knocked.  
No answer.  
I sighed, quietly before I pushed the door slightly ajar. The scene that met me was horrible. Snape's leg was bloodied and mangled, flesh protruding from it and blood trickling out.  
" Elonih redaht." I whispered. A blue light shot to his leg, effectively healing it before Filch could even hand Snape some bandages. Snape shut his eyes in relief. I kept my eye through the crack but then I stumbled forward, causing the door to topple forward, my wand knocked from my hand. Snape strode toward me with his newly healed leg. He looked like he was about to raise his wand when I flinched and moved away, recounting the crucio and the killing curse my brother had sent after me. Snape sighed.  
" I couldn't truly harm you." He muttered, his eyes obviously recounting someone else who had captured his heart. I gulped. " You were the only one who shown me kindness. You paid attention when I showed pain. You actually cared. And I'm guessing you were the one who healed my leg?" I nodded, hesitantly. Snape offered his hand and I took it. He gently pushed me in the direction of the door. I sighed.  
" Take care of yourself, sir. I do not like people to go through what I had." I gave him a small, sad smile. And before he could open his mouth to reply, I walked back to the Griffindor portrait in satisfaction. What had previously been fear had been turned into kindness. I smiled in relief before I walked into the portrait hole.  
" You lot, listen up." I said, seriously to Ron and Harry. They perked up and turned to look at me. " I found out something about Snape."

* * *

A/N: The reason why Snape is nice ti her is because he thinks she might be some sort of spy for him, since Voldemort is not convinced he is completely on the dark side :)

Pretty please review! I'm going to do a double- or possibly triple- update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm ba-ack!

To Nacanaca: Thank you! Words cannot describe how awesome you are, too! :)

To tastycakes187: Thank you for being honest and telling me that, and I'm ecstatic that you're enjoying this, too! ;)

* * *

The next day was sunny, but very cold. The entire Great Hall smelled of juicy sausages and the students cheerfully chatted on about the next Quidditch match. I forced a single bite of a sausage before I sat back, not hungry. Harry had also lost his appetite. I turned to him and gave him a slight smile.

" Harry, you're going to play your first match. Eat, you're going to need the energy." I encouraged. He sighed before allowing another bite of buttered toast to go down his throat. He had put on weight and now wasn't as skeletal as he used to be. Once, I had caught the sight of a belt scar across his back. I thoughtfully wondered whether I should get him a healing salve for his back or not. I sat back and sighed. What was I going to do about Quirell? I caught sight of him next to Snape. He caught my eyes and another flurry of red went across his eyes. I sighed and turned back to the nervous conversation Harry was having with Ron.

* * *

We trooped into the Quidditch pitch, not really listening to the announcements. I sat in one of the seats, twiddling my thumbs about, reading a book and closely watching Snape for an hour when suddenly, Harry's broom went out of control. It jerked from side to side, trying to get him off. Desperate, I used the binoculars to sweep over the crowds when I caught sight of Snape muttering a curse- most likely a jinx. I ignored what Hagrid and Ron were talking about, blinded by betrayal. Snape had distracted me from looking after Harry by getting my attention! I, enraged, ran toward the crowds, hopping over some benches and rushing through aisles. I ran to Snape and conjured a spell when his robes caught on fire. I grabbed some of it into a small jar and pocketed it before Snape could even think it was me. I accidentally knocked Quirell to the floor.  
" Sorry!" I exclaimed, but when I turned around and saw who I had knocked over, I swallowed and then ran back up to my seat, and to my immense relief, Harry had righted himself and was now riding the broomstick as perfectly as he usually did.  
And that night, Griffindor won.

* * *

I sat in the common room, later that morning. Harry knew nearly everything about the wizarding world- mudblood insults aside- and now he was excited to learn some spells from me. He had recently come back, showered from his first Quidditch tournament. I snuggled up and into the huge book in front of me ( 1000 ways of Using Herbs as Healing balms), making it look quite comical. Harry coughed, nervously. My head shot up and I spread a warm, welcoming smile in his direction.  
" Harry!" I exclaimed. He smiled back at me. I pressed him into a tight hug. He winced, just like I had all those years ago. I almost felt tears coming when I thought of Tom, but I firmly reassured myself he was in the premises- the only thing changed was that he didn't know who I was. I pulled away, concerned. " Harry, take your top off." I ordered. He spluttered.  
" WHAT?!" He exclaimed. I glared at him.  
" Don't play innocent. I know what your relatives had done to you and I want to make sure that you aren't hurt again." I ended with a sigh. " I was treated worse than you, but I wouldn't want to wish this kind of treatment to anybody. Not even-" I swallowed to keep myself from calling Voldemort Tom. " for You- Know- Who." Harry eyed me for a second. Then, he sighed and pulled his shirt off, seeing only motherly concern and not any forcefulness. He turned around. I bit my lip to refrain from gasping. I directed him to the foot stool using his forearms and then I dipped my finger into the healing balm next to me and smeared it across the welt across his back. He tensed up in pain, but I massaged the balm in and then he almost sagged in relief. In less than a minute, the scar disappeared. I felt that this was going to become the same as it was between Tom and I. I knew that I felt pressurized when Tom demanded to know who did the abuse to me, so I gently coaxed Harry instead of forcing it from him.  
" Harry?" I asked, softly.  
" Hmm?" He asked. I passed him his shirt.  
" Who did this to you?" I asked, trailing my finger along the white mark that was rapidly disappearing. Harry swallowed. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I added, quietly. I felt infuriated. I saw Harry as my little brother. Now I knew why Tom had been so angry when he found out about the abuse. He slipped the shirt over him.  
" No, no. I trust you." He replied. " It was my Uncle. Vernon." He spat the name as though it were a vile medicine. I drew in a sharp breath. Harry looked up at me.  
" Yes, Harry?" I had picked up on his silent question.  
" Hermione, you know nearly everything about my life- possibly more than I do- but I know nothing about you. Please, could you just tell me about your childhood?" He asked, his green eyes wide. I drew in a sharp breath before I sighed, turning away, facing the amber, flickering flames of the fire.  
" My life wasn't exactly perfect, as you know." I explained. Harry nodded. " I can't tell you everything, Harry. I wish I could, but someone could get you and force the information from you. I care about you too much for that to happen." I said, caringly at him. He blinked back his tears before turning to the fire, like me. " Elindra Lahomma." I whispered before the flames flickered into shapes. Harry's eyes widened. I smiled as the flames played out my early childhood- my face, Dumbledore's face and Tom's face always blurred as I explained my infant years moving onto my junior life. " I lived in an orphanage. I was taken care of well until I was able to reach the cooker. I was forced to cook food for the children when I was four and I had to tidy up the kitchen. It wasn't much, really, but when I grew up to become eight, that was when it really started. I was bullied constantly by my peers and the staff always singled me out for things I didn't do. They burnt a prong and then pressed it over my shoulder," I shuddered and put my hand over my right shoulder, where the burn was under these glamours. " One particular boy, Darrel, had knocked me into unconsciousness when I was eleven and he savagely tore at my shoulder with a knife. The staff didn't even bother to look over us. But then, he got distracted by a snake. He jumped away from it, effectively allowing the snake to scare him away from me. There was another boy. I can't tell you his name for the same reasons I cannot tell you about my whole life, but he cared for me like he was my brother," Because he was my brother, I thought. " He saved me from going mentally damaged from all the abuse and isolation. I was a tough person, though. I never got broken. He treated me in the exact same way I am treating you. He didn't know about the abuse until I turned eleven. Something terrible happened, though. And I was left for dead by him. It is most likely that he had been driven insane, but still. I enrolled myself into this school after I found a muggle couple. Soon after, I met you." I explained. Harry knew I had cut out crucial parts of my life, but he didn't ask much. But soon, he did.  
" Who was this boy? The one who saved you, I mean." He asked. I turned away.  
" That, I cannot tell." I had a wry smile on my lips. " But he wasn't what I thought he was. He was a true riddle to me until my later years."

* * *

Harry and I headed off to our respective dorms later that night. I speed walked to my four- poster bed and then flopped on it, but I wasn't tired. I sighed and got up before looking around. All of the girls had fallen asleep. I felt around for the golden chain around my neck. I fingered the time turner as the hourglass's sand tipped through the hole. It had a strange feminine look to it. Like it belonged around the neck of a woman. I dragged my thumb across the surface of the glass. It had latin words inscribed across it chain linked gold threaded through the locket- like time turner. I found myself wondering how it worked. I nearly blew on it, but then I grabbed the pendant before it could turn and take me through time. I swallowed and pondered on my brother. Is he a seventy eight year old Dark Lord who only ever thinks of power? Did he come here by a time turner? Does he still think of me? I sighed, got up and felt around under my bed before grabbing my lantern. It, like my time turner, was a golden colour. It looked quite delicate and I often used it around Hogwarts. I lit it with a quick spell and headed down the stairs. I ran across the common room before opening the portrait hole and walked down the stairs and I spotted Draco, wondering around the hallways. I held my breath and hid behind a door. He walked toward the Slytherin portrait.  
" Snake skin." He said. The door swung open. I darted in after him and kept to the shadows, feeling giddy. We eventually landed in the common room and I refrained from choking. It was completely different. Instead of the amber flame that resided in the wall with the cosy arm chairs were walls that seemed to have a green glow to them. There was a diva sofa and two other chair with a coffee table, fruit on top of it. I bit my lip and followed Malfoy. He headed off toward my old dormitory that I used to share with Tom. I swallowed back the tears and he opened the door before heading inside. Crabbe and Goyle were already there. The room- like the common room- was different. Instead of a bunk bed with stone, cold walls and a fire place with a mirror hanging over it was a room covered with pictures of Dark lords, Draco himself and a glass cabinet filled with trophies and medals. The bunk bed was replaced with a four poster bed with Slytherin- green curtains and matching bedding. The fireplace was bricked up and a green carpet was on the floor instead of stone. It was much more cosy, yes, but it was different. This place held memories and it was like Draco Malfoy had torn them down and placed them with his. I felt tears marring my cheeks.

" C'mon Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go to..." He looked at both of them, choosing one of them. " Crabbe's dorm and we'll plot a way to get the Golden Trio back." He smirked. I almost laughed. That was what Tom called Charlus, Brian and Violeta. Just then, I felt sad again. All of those people were dead. I only just had time to hide behind the door when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle trooped out. I swallowed and got back into my old dorm. I fiercely wiped my tears back.  
" He's changed everything." I muttered, tearfully. I stepped on a loose floor board and it creaked. I froze and held my breath.  
No one came.  
I swallowed again and stepped back before I crouched over, feeling around for the loose floor board. I eventually found it under a corner of green carpet. I lifted the carpet and held it back with one knee, causing me to kneel. I lifted the floor board with Hermione's tidy nails before I placed it cautiously next to me. In the new compartment was an old chest. It was dusty and it looked like it dated back about half a century ago. My breathing hitched and I pulled it back up, carefully. I placed it on my left and then picked up the floor board I had removed. I slotted it into the place.  
Now came the hard part.  
Putting it back in without making a sound.  
I bit my lip and tensed up, scrunching my eyes up tight. Then, I let go. It made a loud 'thud'.  
" Oi! Crabbe, Goyle! Intruder in my room!" Draco exclaimed from the dorm next to me. I was thankful that this dorm was closer than the others to the common room; and therefore the exit. I flipped the carpet back over, not realizing that it had not covered the whole of the floor. I cradled the chest in my arms and ran out, sprinting toward the exit. I flipped my hood from my robe over my head and Goyle ran behind me. I started to pant and take in shallow breaths before I slammed the portrait hole open and hid behind a nearby pillar. Goyle sprinted out of the portrait hole and he looked around with his piggy, greedy eyes, searching for someone as though they were offering free sweets. I held my breath. Then, he shook his head and stormed into the portrait hole, mumbling about Draco and his stupid practical jokes.  
I let out a breath and sighed before I ran up the narrow, teetering staircase.  
I was going to find out whose chest this was and what it contained.

* * *

I sat in my dorm, on top of my four poster bed. The dusty old chest was balanced on my thighs. The girls were still asleep and my lantern flickered next to me. I blew out a breath, causing the dust to puff away like steam from a chimney. My heart leapt in my throat.  
' Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle' was inscribed on it in elegant, sweeping handwriting which I recognised to be Tom's. I flipped back the locks and unhinged the chest, slowly. I lifted the lantern before I unhinged the chest completely. What was on top of it made my heart stop.  
They were pictures.  
Pictures of me and Tom.

The first one was of me and Tom in our first years. I smiled bitterly and picked it up. In this picture, Tom was piggy- backing me. We had smiles plastered on our faces and my cheek was leaned on his shoulder. I had almost forgotten how I used to look like as a child. My hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a green- velvet ribbon. Tom and my eyes sparkled green with mischief and, somehow, love. I placed the picture next to me and the next picture made me regret it. It was of us in our second years. We were ordered to hug each other and I had my head leaned against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. He clearly still hated me but he couldn't harm me. My eyes held a slight fear of him. His eyes were staring in a different direction whilst mine were facing the camera. The next one was of us in our third year. I smiled with tears in my eyes. We were back to back with an eyebrow each quirked up, intelligent smirks on our faces. Our hands were joined in front of us, interlaced and letting people know that we were brother and sister again. Again, our eyes were the same as our first year. They head mischief and love, but Tom's was overshadowed with a slight evil. I placed it gently next to me and looked at my fourth year photo.  
Now this was what I called a picture.  
Dumbledore had asked for someone to paint our last four years in Hogwarts so we would have something to remember it by. It was beautiful. And quite impressive- although I still thought the one of Violeta was better. Tom sat on the chair with an arrogant light in his eyes and the usual smirk on his lips. He was wearing his robes with a Slytherin- green cape draped behind him. It was set in the great hall and the floors were panelled with dark oak, polished so well you could literally see your reflection in it. Behind us was a stain glass window of the Crest of Slytherin. I sat next to him, kneeling with a Slytherin- green silk dress on. I had my cheek propped on my knee and I was staring into my eyes, my hair in a fancy bun. My hands were folded in front of me on my foot and my green dress trailed behind me for about two feet. My green eyes held fear for what I was going to do in my sixth year, boring holes straight at the viewer. I placed it next to me, slightly disturbed. My fifth year picture had me and Tom sitting next to each other, still wearing lavish clothing. I was dressed in a green, strapless evening gown with my hair in loose, black waves around my face. Tom sat next to me with a matching green shirt and a black tuxedo, both of us with our hands locked together. Again, we were in the great hall with the same background, the floor polished and the Crest of Slytherin still behind us. I placed it on the pile next to me and then looked at the sixth year photo. This was the only one I regretted after my second year photo. We were allowed to do this in any setting or back ground we wanted to- but the theme had to be about the past. Tom had chosen the Tudor era. Tom had also chosen the Slytherin common room for the back ground. I was sitting on a wood- hard back chair and a Slytherin- green curtain was draped behind us. It was lined with silver thread. I wore a slightly darker green dress with a high collar, my hair half up- half down. A corset constricted my chest and the dress typically began with a square collar, from the shoulders and down to just below my collar bone. I was impressed I didn't look uncomfortable. The dress swept the floor and trailed off to the left for only a few centimetres. Tom was behind me, his hand on my shoulder with pride in his eyes; that were overhung with his wavy fringe; for sculpting me into the murderous young lady I was back then. It was taken after he made me horcruxes. My green eyes were cold, evil and empty, determined to show Tom that I would and could murder the bespectacled girl I had befriended. He wore a Slytherin- green corseted shirt that reminded me comically of Henry the eighth. He had broad shoulders and chest with a gold chain that was draped across his chest, holding the trailing green robe he had behind him. I swallowed and shakily placed it on the pile. The seventh year photo of Tom made me want to reach out to Quirell and tell him I was alive. His green eyes were haunted and wide, his cheeks hollow and his features taut against his face. His fringe was still as immaculate as ever with its usual wave, but it somehow looked haggard and tangled. He was wearing his uniform, not bothering to dress up for a good impression. He was sitting in the hospital wing, looking almost anorexic. I felt bitter tears fall down my cheeks.  
But only two things were the same in all of these pictures.  
Tom was always there.  
And the pictures weren't moving.

I tapped my wand against the seventh year picture of Tom and he immediately began to move. His eyes kept wandering to the bed where I was temporarily taken into when I got petrified, before I went to St. Mungos. I swallowed and tapped my wand against it and he froze. I felt more tears well up in my throat, nearly constricting me like a snake. I licked my lips and looked up to check on the girls again.  
Still asleep.  
I grabbed all the photos and I threw all the pictures into the chest but something made me stop. There was a folded up, yellowed letter inside the chest, another picture and a black box the size of my palm with only a red button on it. I didn't want to go near it. It had a sense of overhanging doom. I opened the letter and swallowed.  
It was addressed to me.

* * *

_23/6/1968_

_Dear Tia,_

_It is with saddest regret that I have parted my love from you. My mother and father had arranged for Annette Brown to marry me- a pureblood. I have a son- James Charlus Potter. I just wanted to tell you that he was conceived through force and not love._

_Whilst I know and understand that you have parted with this world, I give you a token. _

_The first day I properly met you is the day I cherish most deeply within my heart, my love. And for that reason, I have torn my invisibility cloak in half and leant one half to you.  
This shows how much it hurt me when you had died. I have decided to give my son the other half of the cloak at the precise day we met. I have also appointed you as my son's god mother despite the fact that you have no heir and that you have passed away. _

_I'll be honest with you, when I first saw you, I thought you were a stuck up pureblood with irritatingly high scores who just stuck by her obnoxious twin brother more than a chewed up piece of muggle bubble gum. But when I got to know you and learnt the fact that you were pressurized into becoming into who you became in your final year at Hogwarts before you had passed away, I could no longer allow the prejudice and the curiosity to blind me. Rather than hate you, I became intrigued by the girl who was, indeed, a riddle. You were a mystery. Just waiting to be solved. _

_Tia Marge Riddle. My heart still aches when I hear that name. Your story was tragic. The girl who was petrified and died a horrible death after three girls from Hogwarts went missing. Many journalists flocked to our school and even Dumbledore himself had trouble keeping them back. It was just the thing they needed to gain the money and attention they wanted for thirsty gossipers. No student had ever died in Hogwarts before- not even at the time that the previous Dark Lord reigned. You were one of a kind. My parents never understood why I fell in love with you.  
I told them you were beautiful.  
But they said that many other girls were.  
I told them that you were made for me.  
They told me there were three billion other purebloods out there in the world. I had lost before I had even started to argue. So I just wanted to tell you something._

_Thank you. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being my lover. It was exceedingly hard to move on after you. Your brother and I are still fighting. I know of his ambitions. And I know of what happened to you. I also wanted to say, if I had ever died- please do not say this will never happen, it will happen someday like it; regrettably; did to you- I hand over the care for my children and their offspring for you. If you do happen to have an heir I do not know about- or another family member that is not your brother- then they can, too. Whilst I know you aren't here, I couldn't help but think that your ghost should have been wondering those halls. And it is. Not really, of course, but for me- when I happened to pass by the Great hall or even walk past the Griffindor portrait hole, I couldn't help the memories from coming alive.  
I miss you, my love._

_Yours regretfully,  
Charlus Potter._

* * *

I felt the tears and sobs racking my body. Under the letter was a silky material- the same one that Charlus had shrouded me with when we spied on my brother and Malfoy. I choked when I saw the ragged tear- line across the material. I slid my fingers along it and I found it was rather like running your hand along a flowing stream. I turned the letter over with trembling hands and there they were. Charlus and his wife- who was extremely beautiful- were sitting in the front porch of the Weasley house. Brian's son- a ten year old Arthur- was sitting next to a new born James Charlus Potter, tufts of jet black hair obvious and his eye colour not quite visible yet. But even then, I knew what colour they were going to be.  
Brown. Just like his father.

* * *

A/N: Poor Tia! Don't worry- I've typed the other chapters up!

I've baked some cyber souffles- review and you get one for free! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers who have lightened up my gloomy day!

To tastycakes187: Glad to see you are enjoying it! :)

* * *

The next few months were rather uneventful. I dragged myself out of my bed, with red rimmed eyes and with hair even bushier than a squirrel's tail. I tugged a brush through my hair yet again and righted my robes. I didn't look as neat as I did back when I was with Tom, but I certainly looked neater than any other students. I often had sleepless nights, just reading over the letter Charlus had sent me. It broke my heart to know of what had happened to my brother, but I stayed firmly among Harry, going through classes like they were a breeze, always keeping myself away from Quirell and never allowing myself to stay in one room alone with him. Christmas was approaching and I had to return to my muggle house with my, well, parents. The worst classes were not Snape's, but Voldemort's. I always stayed alert around Voldemort with my mental shields up high. I never let him stare straight into my eyes without him stumbling in pain later on. The days ticked faster and faster until Draco said an unpleasant comment about Harry.  
" I do feel sorry," He drawled. "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Crabbe and Goyle snorted and Draco smirked in Harry's direction. I sighed and stood up.  
" If you think you're making anyone laugh, then you are." I said. " But everyone's laughing at you." There were a few snickers behind me and Draco turned pink. He glared at me.  
" If you think you're so intelligent, then meet me outside of the Slytherin portrait. And then fire shall meet water." He commented. I gritted my teeth.  
" Whatever, Blondie." He raised an annoyingly elegant eyebrow.  
" Is that a yes?" He asked.  
" Challenge taken." I replied. And we awkwardly shook hands.

* * *

I strode over and silently made my way down to the Slytherin portrait hole. Draco was standing there, obviously expecting me. I stepped through the darkness and threw my Griffindor- red cloak hood back. Draco smirked.  
" So, Riddle." He said. " Decided to go Pureblood against mudblood?" I gritted my teeth in frustration. Draco saw this and before he could open his mouth to make another comment, I spoke instead.  
" Voldemort was a half- blood. You're basically offending him." I bit back. Draco got into a huff.  
" NO! The Dark lord-"  
" Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. " So it's the Dark lord now, hmm? If you weren't this..." I eyed him up and down. " Young, I would have said you served him." He tightened his grip around his wand.  
" I was raised to serve him!"  
" And so was I." I muttered, my head downcast. Draco faltered. His grip around his wand loosened slightly before my head snapped back up. " Well? What are you sitting there smirking for-" Draco whipped out his wand.  
" Wingardium Leviosa!" He exclaimed. His spell suddenly lifted me three feet off the ground. I smirked.  
" Is that all you can do, Draco? My, my. You're just as pathetic as your grandfather." I taunted before I shouted a spell at him.  
" Rellindorum Lisaria!" I whispered before a red and green light shot out of my wand and hit Draco square in the chest. He fell down to the floor before eyeing me in disbelief. " Want me to finish you off, Malfoy?" I asked. He swallowed.  
" Heinum Letitum!" He yelled. A gray light spiralled out of his wand and hit me on the leg. I hissed in pain as it charred through my skin, leaving a shallow burn on my shin. I lifted my wand, thunderous. I saw Aquarius instead of Draco. Just then he gave a pathetic whimper and I froze.  
My morals won over.  
" What the hell am I doing?!" I asked. Draco heard me. I looked up at him. Cold, stone gray eyes bored holes into my mind. " You're so young, so innocent..." I trailed off. I had gotten so caught up with the moment that I became someone else. I wasn't Tia, the sixteen year old girl who fell in love with Charlus Potter. And I wasn't the girl who had a Dark Lord as her brother. I was Hermione Jean Riddle. A merciless geek who used magic that she certainly shouldn't have known at this age to hurt other, innocent children who were way younger than me. I was no better than my brother. I dropped my wand and offered Draco my hand. He stared at it and back at my face before puffing his cheeks up and getting up on his own.  
" This is a truce. Don't tell anyone about this or I will have filthy, muggleborn blood on my hands by the time I'm done with you." Draco threatened. I swallowed and lifted my hood up, obscuring my face.  
" You have yourself a deal, Draco Lucius Malfoy." I replied before I walked back toward the Fat Lady portrait, cloak billowing behind me.

* * *

I sat in Potions, brewing a very fine and delicate medicine for werewolf bites. Snape hovered above me. I refused to meet his eyes.  
" Miss Riddle, what excellent work indeed." He sneered. And to my relief, he left, hanging over a potion that Draco had made. " Brilliant potion, Draco. Ten points for Slytherin." I balled my hands into fists before I evened out my concentration. I could feel Draco's bewildered gaze on my back, wondering why I had shown him mercy last night. I met Harry's eyes and he winked. I winked back. Soon, the lesson was over and I was all too happy to leave the place. Ron, Harry and I left the dungeons and found two enormous feet paired under a fir tree. I smirked.  
" Wingardium Leviosa." I recited, bored. The fir tree began to levitate and Hagrid's bushy head peered out from behind it, contorted into a merry smile.  
" Would you mind moving away?" Draco made it sound more of a command than a question." Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley?" He added, coldly. " Hoping to be a gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid's must be a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron dived at Malfoy before I even got the chance to grab his shoulder. Just then, Snape came into sight.  
" Weasley!" He bellowed. Ron meekly let go of Draco's robes.  
"He was provoked, professor Snape." Hagrid defended Ron. I only hoped it was enough. " Malfoy was insultin' his family."  
" Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." Snape replied, silkily. " Five points from Griffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." I glared at Malfoy and he gave me a triumphant smirk. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed past and Ron started to throw curses.  
" I'll get him. One of these days, I'll get him-"  
" I hate them both. Malfoy and Snape." Harry lamented. I watched Snape's retreating back. I swallowed. What was it about him that made me so suspicious? I kept wondering back to the pictures, the cloak and the letter. I still hadn't pressed the red button on the black box yet.

* * *

I packed my bags after I left them in the common room, my robes folded neatly on the bottom of the trunk and my wand, books and other resources nestled on top. Finally, I packed the wooden chest that belonged to Tom. I breathed a heavy sigh when Harry suddenly came behind me and attacked my sides with his tickles.  
" Ah- Harry- stop!" I pleaded. He finally stopped, his cheeks flushed and his hair slightly tousled. I passed him a silver comb. " Keep it. You need it." I ordered although I knew he wasn't going to use it anyway. He glanced at my suitcase and caught sight of the chest.  
" What's that?" He asked. I turned around and flipped the lid of the suitcase shut.  
" Em- nothing! It's... It's-"  
" Books? Did you steal them from the restricted area?" He asked his eyes twinkling. I almost melted in relief.  
" Yes, yes. I stole it from there." I breathed.  
" But why would you take out books about the Dark Arts?" He asked, frowning. I swallowed.  
" I'm suspicious of Snape. Plus, I haven't found out anything about Flamel, so I just took this from there." I replied. Harry smirked.  
" Wow, Hermione. I never expected you to be suspicious of a teacher. You used to think that all teachers were saints!" He chortled. I shrugged.  
He was wrong.  
Quirell certainly wasn't a saint.

* * *

I leaned my forehead against the window, watching the trees dusted with snow fly past. The Hogwarts Express chuffed faster than usual across the tracks. Neville got into the cart and shut the door. I turned around and gave him a small smile. I hadn't come any closer to finding out who Nicholas Flamel was- and I was fast becoming impatient. Neville and I sat in an awkward silence.  
" So, what did you do over the Christmas holidays?" I asked. He twiddled with his thumbs.  
" Um... Nothing much. I stayed with my Gran." He replied as timidly as he was in the first few days in Hogwarts. I nodded, not really paying attention. " And you?" He asked. I shrugged.  
" I don't know. Read, I guess." I replied. I heard Neville sigh.  
" And you find studying fun." He stated with boredom, shyness gone from his voice. I nodded.  
" I'm a muggleborn. If I don't have powerful connections, then I've got to be intelligent enough to land myself a job in the wizarding world."  
" True, true." He agreed. Just then, we had stopped outside of Hogwarts.  
The silence must have been longer than I realized.

* * *

I burst into the Griffindor common room.  
" Harry! Did you find out who Flamel was?" I asked. He looked sullen. I immediately knew the answer. " Oh."  
" I just don't get it! I'm sure I've heard that name before _somewhere,_ I just _can't _remember where!" He exclaimed, his head in his hands.  
" Let's study!" I exclaimed in an overly excited voice. Harry smiled, slightly.  
" Only you would find something so boring to be fun." He muttered. I winked at him and we both laughed.  
" Seriously, though. We're going to have exams in a couple of weeks time and we haven't even started to revise. Harry, if you fail they will kick you out- the Boy- Who- Lived or not." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.  
" Can't a boy have fun? Malfoy hardly ever studies and I bet you that he writes the answers down his arms-"  
" He does." I interrupted. " I saw part of a spell written down his arm in our Transfiguration assessment. Call me a snitch but I told McGonagall about it and she gave him naught. I really do not like picking on others and I even have limits with Malfoy, so I won't be bothering him this time." I smiled. Harry smiled too.  
" Got him back, 'eh?" He nudged me with his elbow. It went straight past my arm but thankfully he didn't notice. I began to panic. The glamour was wearing off! I cleared my throat.  
" Erm, Harry, I need to go unpack. Be with you in a mo'-" I sprinted off to the girl's dorm and up the winding staircase before I even finished my sentence. I uncorked my potions bottle whilst I was running and forced the putrid tasting liquid down my throat. I went over to my four poster bed and found that it had a note on it. I swallowed and walked over to it.  
_  
Hermione Riddle,_

_Don't you even think of turning me over or your pathetic, mudblood life will be over quicker than you could say Quidditch. _

_Meet up with me in my classroom in a week's time, Monday morning break at 11:46 sharp. I will not harm you. I just want to ask a few questions._

_I'm watching you. Don't you ever forget that._

_Lord Voldemort_

I almost laughed. Lord Voldemort? My brother? Inviting me around his classroom using pretty much a death note?! I wasn't stupid- I didn't want to go, but I knew that he meant what he said. If he got past the charm that Godric Griffindor put on the stairs just to put this note on my bed, then who knew what else he could do! I looked up and stared holes straight at my reflection in the mirror. I looked a touch bit haggard. It was best if I placed this note under my pillow. That way the girls wouldn't be able to find it. I quickly fixed my bushy hair into a tight pony tail on the peak of my head and brushed my new fringe to the side, much like it is under the glamour I was wearing. I sorted my uniform out, tightened my tie, checked my reflection in my almost disgustingly clean shoes and then walked out.

* * *

I sat next to Ron, Harry opposite me, skimming through all of the books. I sighed and threw my book on the floor.  
"We'll never get this done at this rate. Let me do a word- check spell. It will search for the name: Nicholas Flamel and then the ones with results will come in front of me." I explained to the boys. They looked relieved that they didn't have to do anymore checking and collapsed onto the floor. " Indexus Repensurchus." I whispered. Immediately, all the books started flicking their pages wildly, searching for the name I had in mind. After a few seconds, all of them sided away in their places. I sighed. " Nothing! I could search the whole library and even then it would take ages to do it!" I growled before kicking the nearby bookcase.

* * *

I walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Why did Voldemort want to see me so much? I swallowed before I pulled my robes tighter around me, my Griffindor-red cloak situated around my shoulders. My hood was not obscuring my head- to show that it was me. Just as anticipated, Quirell walked into the classroom. His turban was loosened, just a little bit, and the funny smell of garlic came distinctly from behind his head.  
" Welcome." Voldemort said at the other side of Quirell's head. I gulped.  
" What did you want to talk to me about? You're a Dark Lord who hates all muggleborns and some half bloods. But why aren't you harming me?" I asked. There was a long silence.  
" Because there is a possibility you could be either my sister or my heir." I almost fainted. Voldemort?! Having the birds and bees with another girl?! Ew!  
" Voldemort, I can assure you, I am the first magical being in my father's side of my family- and my grandmother and my great grand mother are still living, thank you very much. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have some one as..." I felt a painful pang in my heart as I said the next words. " Foul or heartless as you as my father or great grand father. I wonder how you treated your sister. Did she beg you to leave her alone?" I taunted.  
" Stop it." He spat.  
" Did she beg you for mercy? Did she beg you to be-" My next words were cut off. Quirell had his gloved hand around my neck, squeezing it painfully as his eyes glinted a livid blood red.  
" She did. She begged me to stop being so evil. She begged to have her Tommy back. And do you know what? Even though I had made all these horcruxes, I still feel pain. I still wonder what she would say when I returned home with fresh blood of innocents on my hands. But I have a twisted want- a need- for it. I just have to- need to- see that precious life source draining from another human," He had a menacing glint on his ring. It made it's way slowly to my neck, but before he could cut it, he suddenly slammed his hand the other way, making me jump. It hit a red wine bottle, the wine dribbling out looking an awful lot like blood. Trembling, I turned to see Voldemort dominate Quirell. " One drop after another." And the wine from the bottle eventually slowed, drops falling from the hem of the bottle- and just like he said- they dripped to the floor.  
One drop after another.

* * *

I, thoroughly creeped out, bit Quirell's gloved hand. He winced before shrieking in pain as I sank my teeth, lower and lower into his hand. He jumped away from me and I took that chance to run away from him. I ran out of the classroom and welcomed freedom with open arms.

* * *

Ron and I were playing chess. It was one of the only things I was horrible at. I realized with a painful pang in my heart that the chess set belonged to Brian. Harry burst in.  
" Don't talk to me for a moment." Ron ordered, silencing an enraged Harry. I put my hand on Ron's.  
" Ron, something bad has happened. Let Harry speak." I whispered. Ron nodded and turned to Harry. Harry broke into a fit somewhere when he was explaining what happened. The only things I caught was 'Quidditch', 'Greasy Git' and ' Suspicious'.  
"- And now Snape's the referee!" Harry exclaimed, distraught.  
" Don't play." I immediately piped up.  
" Say you're ill." Ron added. I nodded in agreement.  
" Pretend to break your leg." I suggested. _  
_" _Really _break your leg." Ron said. I gave him a strange look. He shrugged it off. " Best I could think of." He shrugged.  
" I can't." Harry cried. " There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Griffindor can't play at all!" At that exact moment, Neville came stumbling into the common room, his legs seemingly bound together. Every body laughed, but inside, I felt pained. It reminded me too much of the time I first met Voldemort when Tom's arms were restricted by invisible chains. I quickly incantered the counter curse and his legs sprang apart. I rushed to his side.  
" What happened?" I asked. Neville swallowed.  
" Malfoy," He said, shakily." I met him outside the library. He said he'd been waiting for someone to practise that on."  
" Go to professor McGonagall!" I urged him. It could also mean that Slytherin lost some points. " Report him!" Alas, Neville shook his head.  
" I don't want more trouble." He murmured. I sighed and gave a pointed look to Ron.  
" You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron exclaimed. " He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier!" Neville still looked uncertain. I motioned for Harry's pocket. He nodded and he produced the chocolate frog that I had given him for Christmas. I kneeled in front of Neville and held his hands in mine, my new, intense brown eyes searing and searching into his own blue ones.  
" You're worth twelve of Malfoy," I said, passionately to him. His eyes gleamed with pride. " The sorting hat chose you for Griffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin- just where I was about to be before I literally begged to be in Griffindor." I smiled, squeezing his hands. He looked slightly confused.  
" Why did you want to be in Griffindor?" He asked. That got the attention of all of the people in the Griffindor common room- unfortunately for me, that was the whole of Griffindor.  
" Yes, why?"  
" Why?"  
" Slytherin!"  
" Liar!"  
" Cheat!"  
" You don't belong here!"  
" MUDBLOOD!" Someone screamed. I felt tears come to my eyes as people clambered in front of me, their eyes narrowed in mistrust and hatred.  
" Don't trust her tears- the sorting hat said she was good at lying."  
" She'll harm Harry!"  
" Everyone, protect Harry!"  
" Protect-"  
" Protect-"  
" SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed. Just then, I fled from the scene like a coward, my tears leaking from my eyes as I felt accusing eyes searing into my cloaked back.

* * *

I sat, slumped against the wall outside of the Slytherin portrait hole. I was shrouded in the invisibility cloak. I leaned my head against the cold, stone wall just as Draco passed by. He looked rather sadistic, but he wasn't with his two henchmen. Draco took sweeping kicks as he walked across the corridor. One of these kicks landed on my side. I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain and Draco looked quite confused as to why his foot had kicked thin air. He shook his head and continued on his way. Another Slytherin stood in front of the portrait hole.  
" Salazar." He said. The portrait swung open. My breath hitched and I moved closer to the portrait, slipping into the space just before it slammed shut.

* * *

I sighed as I followed the Slytherin boy. What was the matter with me?! Why was I suddenly so touchy? I finally landed myself in familiar surroundings. The Slytherin common room. I gave a half- smile as I walked toward my old dormitory again. Luckily for me, there was no one there. I opened the door and slipped inside. I had a sudden thought. Tom was likely to have more hidden compartments about... so why not test them? I walked about on the floor, testing each and every floor board I came across with invisible feet. Just as I was about to give up hope, I put my foot on a loose floor board. I felt excitement rush through me, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I pulled back the carpet and then lifted the floor board. I held my breath, waiting for something worth dying for to be hidden there. And there was.  
Swaddled with cotton and surrounded with rotting wood... was Tom's diary.

I lifted the precious thing off the ground. I tested its weight. It wasn't the diary that held the horcruxes, that was for sure. Rather, the book in my hands was a dark green with yellowed pages within it. I swallowed and placed it into my pocket. I wasn't looking forward to reading Tom's dark ideas about the world, but I was going to have to put a stop to it, just like I foiled Tom's search for immortality in my second year. I carefully put the carpet back on the floor and then crept out of the room. I fled across the deserted Slytherin common room ad banged the portrait open. I rushed down to the Griffindor portrait before I took my invisibility cloak off and said the password.  
" Revision." The Fat Lady let me pass. I pushed the door open and then rushed up to my bed, flinging myself into the empty dorm. I carefully opened the diary. It was written in Tom's neat handwriting. He obviously took pride in this.

* * *

_Wednesday 17__th __September, 1937_

_Dear diary,_

_It was a remarkably uneventful day. Tia and I had gone to our lessons-_

" This is boring. I'm going to skip to the second year entries." I said to myself.

_Monday, 11__th__ October, 1938_

_Dear diary,_

_Tia had found out and foiled Voldemort's plans of becoming the next Dark Lord. Voldemort keeps telling me that if I don't do it, he will take me over and harm Tia. I guess I'll just have to distance myself from her, make it look like I hate her. Maybe then Voldemort would leave me alone._

" Oh, Salazar. Tom..." I whispered. I couldn't imagine having to deal with a personified dark side. It must have been really hard for Tom. I flipped over to the third year entries.

_Saturday 29__th__ February, 1940_

_Dear diary,_

_Voldemort had taken me over more than he used to. He had cut Tia just to make a blood promise... I was so angry at Tia for agreeing to it. And the way that Voldemort said that it would protect her from me... It made me wonder if I was the one who was hurting her. I suppose I'll have to reign in Voldemort for now, then. But he keeps telling me that there was no good or evil, only power and those willing enough to seek it. It makes me wonder... Is he right?_

I wanted to punch Tom for thinking that. I flipped over to the fourth year entries. His handwriting had become a little bit scruffy, but it was still neat enough to read.

_Thursday 12__th__ December, 1940_

_Dear diary,_

_That despicable Charlus Potter had finally left my Tia alone-_

I couldn't read anymore of that entry. I flipped over to the fifth year entries, although I knew that it was going to be worse.

_Tuesday 30__th__ September, 1942_

_Dear diary,_

_Tia and I have excelled in nearly every single subject. When I say nearly, I mean she has to master the Dark Arts. I'll teach her them in her seventh year. Next year, however, she has to kill that horrible Myrtle-girl. I hope she dies a painful death-_

" And I thought that was better." I murmured. I flipped over to the sixth year entry. His handwriting had sloped to the right just a little bit. When I leaned in closer, I could see the contours of fallen tears on the paper. " Oh, Tom." I stroked the yellowed paper almost as though it would comfort Tom.

_Wednesday 4__th__ October, 1944_

_Dear diary,_

_This year in particular had been horrible. I only just caught sight of Tia's coffin before they whisked her away. Dumbledore- that god forsaken professor- kept her resting place secret from me. I think he knows my intentions of using the Dark Arts to bring her to life. How I wish I had the resurrection stone. I made her horcruxes out of fear that Voldemort might kill her someday. So, what better way to protect her than make her immortal? But I had failed. I had failed my sister._

I flipped over to the last page.

_Monday 10__th__ September, 1945_

_Dear diary,_

_I had been rushed to St. Mungos for the last ten days. I don't know what they were being so dramatic about. They mentioned stress- induced starvation, but I only skipped last week's meals. I know that if Tia were here, she'd probably slap some sense into me. But she isn't. Charlus suggested that I buy a memory box. I bought a small chest and put some pictures of us inside it to help me cope. It just makes me feel just a little bit painful, but at the same time, I can remember all those childish bickers and the fights we got into. But when I leave Hogwarts, I'm going to leave this diary and the chest for another student to go through them. Like a time capsule. I still haven't given up on my ambitions to become a Dark Lord, though. _

_Charlus also advised I wrote a paragraph about Tia in my diary and place our best picture of us in here. I don't know why he's helping me. He said he was feeling the same way that I was, but no one could even begin to imagine how close Tia and I were.  
So, here goes._

_Tia has black, wavy hair and green eyes- like me. In fact, she is nearly identical to me in appearance apart from our genders and the length of our hair. Tia and I were twins. Charlus Potter was her ex- lover. I was fuming with jealousy when I found out, but I thought that she needed her own space. But I always watched her. And I was always just a second too late to hide and she'd always spot me. Tia is a remarkable young lady. She had helped me through the worst of problems and she nearly always knew what was best for me. At the same time, however, she shows her emotions well. She is excellent at her studies, but a little self- centred. Our ambitions are quite the opposite, however. She wants to live a 'normal' wizarding life. I want to become the next Dark Lord with her at my side. The unstoppable twins. However, when I forced her into making a horcrux, I thought that would have made her immortal. I guess I shouldn't have made her eyes a horcrux, then. She died an unfortunate death when she became petrified. I wish I was on the light side, I really do. But Voldemort- my personified dark side- dominates my mind. I wish you were here, Tia. Even the Griffindors feel for you. We had a remembrance assembly for you and the other three girls that went 'missing'. I wish I could own up for them- for you- but I guess I'm too much of a coward.  
I miss you, Tia. I love you._

* * *

I choked over my sobs. At the bottom of the page was a photograph of me and Charlus. For a moment, I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Tom had selflessly placed a photo of me and the person who he was jealous of because he thought it was the best! I swallowed and stroked the paper. I knew that I felt guilt overtake me when I thought this, but Tom meant so much more to me than Charlus ever did.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy? Cyber souffles still up for offer for any reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello to all!

To redDaeth: Thank you! I also have an addiction to fanfiction that I just can't get enough of... God bless you too!

To Nacanaca: Thanks! ;) I love making new stories! And I'm totally in love with your stories, too! Update soon!

* * *

The next day, I walked to my lessons with Tom's diary in my pocket. I swallowed nervously as I passed Quirell with Ron and Harry either side of me. We had figured out who Nicholas Flamel was. I could feel Quirell's lingering glare on my back. It was potions, first. I had sped through the lessons and the revision in record time, but it wasn't long when Snape asked- I mean ordered- to talk to me again.  
" Hermione Riddle, could you stay behind for a minute?" He made the question sound more of a command. I nervously nodded. Soon, the class filed out of the door. I went to Snape's desk where his greasy head was bent over the paperwork.  
" Yes, sir? You wanted to talk to me." I said, impressing even myself by how calm I sounded. He slowly looked up.  
" Do not distract me when I'm marking the paperwork." He drawled. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he wasn't kind to me like before. That would have been infuriatingly awkward.  
Especially since he tried to kill my little brother- I mean, Harry. He finished his work off and then straightened the pile of papers. " Miss Riddle, would you care to tell me why you were so distracted this lesson?" He asked, raising a bushy eyebrow. I swallowed, self consciously putting my hand on my pocket, where my brother's diary was situated. He stared at my hand. I swallowed.  
" Nervous tick. We've got exams coming up, sir, and I haven't studied." I lied. He glared at me.  
" Do not lie to me, Riddle." He growled. I hiccupped.  
" I mean it, sir." I replied. He scrutinized me for a second. Then, I realized what he was doing. I threw my mental shields up high. Like with Quirell, I used fire, water, ice, false memories, anything just to get him out. Yet he still ploughed through all of those.  
" You make quite an expert at Occlumency, Miss Riddle. Who taught you this?" Snape commented. I swallowed.  
" That remains a riddle." I replied. He raised an eyebrow.  
" And quite a riddle it remains. You are a mystery, Miss Riddle." He added. I bit my lip, fiercely putting up a particularly painful false memory.  
" And I plan on keeping it unsolved." I stuck my chin up. He smiled. Oh my god, pigs can fly. Snape actually smiled!  
" A diary. It's something about a diary." He said. I growled.  
" Sir, that is personal and confidential information. If you choose to play a game, then use my other memories." I replied, though I knew that he would just try harder. Just as anticipated, he didn't listen. He smirked.  
" My, my. And it's Slytherin green! Who knew that Griffindors liked green!" He taunted. I narrowed my eyes at him before I turned around, wondering why I hadn't run away before.  
" Sir, I'd prefer it if my life were to remain untouched. Do not attempt to delve deeper or you will find the consequences... rather frightening." I threatened. He didn't leave my mind. I kept the fact that I came from the past and my relations to my brother under lock and key, in the strongest safe of my mind that I could conjure. Snape was getting desperate, I knew that. He was worried for the school. Oh, wow. Now cows can lay eggs! He was worried for Harry Potter's safety! I was about to use the excuse that I had a lesson next, but I realized it was lunch. He could keep me in here for as long as he liked- and the only thing I could do was protect my mind with my life. But my defences were getting weaker and weaker. I wished Tom had taught me some more of Occlumency. I could sense him getting snippets of my life. I could see myself with my face blurred being thrown onto the floor, my shoulder being ravaged by Darrel. I could see a red- hot prong being pressed onto my shoulder as I screamed, my face out of sight. I could see a hand coming and colliding with my cheek, I experienced being crucio'ed again, I could feel the love for Charlus springing up again. I was thankful that the memories went so fast that the faces were blurred, always blurred. Just then, they began to slow. Snape was getting closer to the truth, he was getting closer to finding out who my brother was and about my past. So I did the next best defence I could only resort to in an emergency. I promptly fell unconscious.

* * *

I awoke in darkness. Where was I? Oh, yes. My life was about to be ripped apart due to Snape and his nosiness. Oh, ha! Get it? His nose- oh, forget it.  
" Excuse me, please do not insult my appearance." Snape drawled. I felt my breath hitch.  
" Where am I?" I asked. There was a prompt silence.  
" When I viewed some of your memories, you fainted. Somehow, you entered my mind. I don't know how you did it, but I won't let you out until you tell me what I saw." He warned.  
" Where is... my body?" I asked. I shuddered. It sounded too much like I was referring to a corpse. Snape gave me a flash of how I looked like through his eyes. I swallowed. He was cradling me in his arms, shaking my still form. I could see his lips forming the same words, calling my false name over and over again.  
" Hermione Jean Riddle. The girl who was a mystery. A riddle. Never to be solved. I will keep your secrets up here, I promise." He commented with sincerity in his voice. I swallowed.  
" If I told you that I had... I don't know, the Dark Lord as my brother, would you believe me?" I asked, basically telling the truth. There was a pregnant silence. Then, Snape's laughter filled the empty darkness.  
" He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named? As your brother?! That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard!" He exclaimed. I gave a bout of relieved laughter.  
" Yeah, that was... a practise." I breathed. Snape was suddenly silent.  
" You were abused." He deadpanned. I swallowed.  
" Yeah."  
" By the orphanage. You're a half-blood, not a mudblood." I winced. " You had a twin brother. You were forced to do the housework since you were four. And from what I can tell, you have definitely attended Hogwarts before." He said. I swallowed, hard. " You also came from the past. Your face and your brother's face were always blurred when we looked through your memories. And you're certainly older than you look. From what I can tell, your name is NOT Hermione Jean Riddle. And you do not look like this. I'm guessing you've used a glamour potion?" He left the last sentence as a question.  
" Yes." I sighed.  
" Take the glamour off. Show the world who you are-"  
" And get arrested by the ministry?! Me just being here would tick them off!" I exclaimed. " No way am I taking the glamour off!" Snape sighed.  
" You are right."  
" But I don't find the glamour comfortable. I take it off once in a while. Once, I got caught by Ron and Harry and I had to take that memory away. It hurt to do that, but they didn't have their full trust with me at that time." I added. Snape nodded.  
" Getting too accustomed with using glamours will alienate you from your true appearance." He warned me. I nodded.  
" I know." I replied. Just then, I saw a bright light overtake my vision. I wanted to squint, but I couldn't. I saw strands of jet black hair. " Harry? Tom?" I was uncertain of who it was. Just then, my vision gained clarity and I saw Snape, looking confused.

* * *

" Tom?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. I was rather uncomfortable with the way he was holding me. I still felt like a corpse. I sat up.  
" Tom was my twin brother." I explained, blushing slightly. Snape nodded. Eh. I'll be a little more efficient with the way I saw people. I saw Snape as an overly protective father. Snape gave me look that said 'Explain'. I gulped and looked away.  
" My birth name was Tia Marge Riddle." I wanted to Occlude him, but whenever I even thought of it, he glared at me. Snape looked lightly puzzled. "I was born to Merope Gaunt with my twin brother. We were born one minute apart, but also a whole day apart." I explained. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was my twin brother. He was born at 11:59 at 30th of June and I was born at midnight at the 31st of June, 1927." Snape looked absolutely shocked at the revelation that the Dark lord was, in fact, my twin brother. "We grew up together in an orphanage. We looked identical apart from our genders and the length of hair we had. We were very close. We never argued. I was the one who had to do the chores whilst he was locked up in his room all day. He was neglected. I was abused. When we got our Hogwarts letters and once we returned for the summer holidays, the abuse got worse for me, since according to muggle superstition, witches were worse than wizards. In our first year, Voldemort came to my brother as his dark side. I even talked to Voldemort through my brother. On to our second year, I found out that my brother wanted to become immortal using horcruxes. I blamed his friend- Aquarius Malfoy- for it. I foiled their plan, but in chain reaction, my brother ended up distancing himself from me since Voldemort could have taken Tom over at any time and harmed me. At our third year, I agreed to open the Chamber of Secrets in my sixth year with Voldemort through a blood promise out of fear. I thought he hated me and Voldemort used that to use me against Tom without my knowing. In my third year, I fell in love with Charlus Potter. But at the end of the year, our relationship met an abrupt end because his parents had already arranged a marriage for him to continue the Potter bloodline." Snape listened on. " In my sixth year, Tom made me horcruxes out of fear that his dark side might kill me one day. It went wrong, however. I became a cold, heartless killer. An abomination. I murdered Myrtle and almost immediately Voldemort had dominated Tom. When I opened the Chamber of Secrets, I was petrified and proclaimed dead after I laid in St. Mungos for a month. A few hours before, I was given the counteracting potion from Dumbledore. I had made a glamour potion without knowing it in my first year when I had unintentionally let a drop of my blood fall into the potion. Tom had placed the horcrux that contained my emotions on me and I channelled them through and into me. I plucked a hair from my head and allowed a drop of the potion to hit it and there was a perfect copy of how I looked like only seconds before," I continued. " I adventured out of my ward and found a time turner. I played with it for a few minutes until I was unintentionally sent fifty two years into the future. And now I'm running away from my brother who is- apparently- sixty one years older than me. Creepy." I commented, shuddering a little at the end. " And now, I'm in Gryffindor. You wanted to know why the sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin? It was because I was a Slytherin. I demanded to go to Gryffindor to protect the grand child of my ex- lover. I can't change their marriage, though, because I see Harry Potter as a brother. I wouldn't change him for the world." I turned to Snape, eyes wide. " And that's what scares me. Both sides- the light and dark- hold the two people I hold most dear to my heart. My biological twin brother and Harry. And one day, I'm going to have to choose one side. Professor Snape, I may be a mere teenager, but if you tell anybody you will have to face the anger that both me and Voldemort share." I threatened. Eyes wide, Snape nodded. I smiled. " Good."

* * *

Months later, Ron, Harry and I were under the invisibility cloak. I had my half of the cloak stuffed down my robe pocket. We reached the forbidden corridor, where 'Fluffy' was guarding the trap door. There was already a harp at her feet. I knew who was under there.  
It wasn't Snape.  
It was Tom.  
I had a spare change of clothes in my other robe pocket, too and a vial of the glamour potion with Hermione's hair stuffed down it like polyjuice potion. Snape had told me about the defences down there in exchange for a few of my memories in his pensieve. What he wanted them for, I had no idea, but I was too happy to go and help Harry. After all, Snape had also told me that glamours often faded once physical injuries or prolonged use of potions appeared. So, if it did fall away, I have to make an effort that Voldemort didn't see my face in the case I should need to help Harry and I needed to change my clothes. I couldn't bear to remove more of Harry's memories, so I needed to be careful.  
" Well, there you are," Harry said, quietly. " Snape's already got past Fluffy." A few moments later, Harry had a flute to his lips. He wasn't really playing a tune, but it seemed to work.  
" Brilliant work, Harry." I complimented quietly under his half of the cloak. Harry had already hopped down the hole. He passed me the flute before he leapt and I began to play. Ron went soon after Harry gave the all- clear. I stopped playing after Ron went down and then launched myself into the trap door soon after. I landed on a plant- like mossy thing. Fancy that.  
" We must be miles under the school!" I exclaimed, amazed.  
" Lucky this plant thing is here, really." Ron commented. I looked down and examined the plant before my eyes widened and I struggled out. I managed to free them soon after. After a few comments were exchanged, we journeyed onward and with each step it made me feel more and more like I was walking toward death.

* * *

We entered an amazing room, lit overhead with flying birds. After we talked a little, I realized that they weren't birds.  
" These birds... They can't just be here for decoration." I said. Harry watched them soar high above our heads.  
" They're not birds!" He exclaimed. " They're keys! Winged keys! Look carefully. So that must mean-" He looked around. " Yes- look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" He pointed at the broomsticks lined up against the wall.  
" But there are hundreds of them!" I replied. Ron craned his head and looked at the lock on the door.  
" We're looking for a big, old fashioned one- probably silver, like the handle." He reported. I nodded. We all ran to the broomsticks and got one each. We hopped onto them and tried to catch the keys, but they dived and jumped- any movement to move away from us. I sighed.  
" That one!" Harry suddenly said. " That big one- there- no, there- with the bright blue wings. The feathers are all crumpled up on one side!" He yelled. Ron went at it, but promptly crashed into the ceiling and nearly fell off his broom. " We've got to close in on it!" He shouted. " Ron, you come at it from above, Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down- and I'll try and catch it. Right. NOW!" I zoomed upward and Ron plunged down whilst Harry went straight at it. He caught it against the stone wall with a sickening crunch. Ron and I both cheered Harry on. We all landed on the floor and Harry rammed the key into the lock. Once it clicked open, the key fluttered up, looking very battered indeed. " Ready?" he asked, quietly. Ron and I nodded. And Harry turned the door handle.

* * *

We walked into the pitch black room and immediately, the lights clicked on to reveal an amazing sight. We were on the edge of a chessboard, just behind the black pieces. The white chessmen had no faces. Ron suggested playing our way across.  
"How?" I asked.  
" I think... we're going to have to be chessmen." He replied. Ron began instructing us. I went to where I was allocated to. Soon, we began to play. As much as I hated to admit it, I was in danger twice and Ron pretty much was our life and death. Soon, he realized he had to be taken by the opponents.  
" NO!" Harry and I exclaimed. Ron turned to us, angry.  
" That's chess!" He snapped. " You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me. That'll leave you free to check mate the king, Harry!"  
" But-"  
" Do you want to stop Snape or not?!" Ron exclaimed. I bit my lip to stop myself from telling them that Harry's parent's murderer was actually lurking about. I didn't want to trust Snape with confidential information about my life, but I had to.  
" Ron-"  
" Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the stone!" He yelled. " Ready? Here I go- now, don't hang about once you've won."

* * *

Harry and I went to the next room as an impressively disgusting smell invaded our nostrils. In front of us, whilst I shuddered, was a troll even bigger than the one that Harry had taken down. Thank Salazar it wasn't awake, though. We stepped over one massive leg and then made our way to the next door. We held our breath. And then, we opened the door.

It wasn't frightening at all. But, like I've said several times, looks are deceiving. There was a table with seven bottles.  
" Snape's." He said, grimly. " What do we have to do?" He asked. We stepped over the threshold and almost immediately, a purple fire sprang up behind us whilst in the other doorway, a black fire sprung up. We were trapped.  
" Look!" I exclaimed. I ran to a small paper scroll on the table.  
_  
Danger lies before you, while safety lies ahead,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will help you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number holds only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting in line,  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you with your choice, we give you these clues four,  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either side,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides,  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

I cracked a huge smile.  
" Brilliant!" I exclaimed. " This isn't magic- it's logic- a puzzle! A lot of the greatest wizards didn't have an ounce of logic- they'd be stuck in here forever!" I rambled onward until I reached a conclusion and immediately, I felt myself cripple. Only the smallest bottle would get one of us through- and it had to be Harry. I watched with dismay as he drank it and leapt through the black flames. I swallowed. Nothing would get past them unless mortally wounded. And even then there would only be a slim chance of surviving. But then, I thought of Harry, being stuck there with Voldemort ready to kill him and I steadied myself.  
" I would die for both of you." I whispered before I shrouded myself in the invisibility cloak and ran into the flames.

* * *

I was spat on the other side, charred, weak and trembling. With weak arms, I lifted myself up and off the ground. I was alive! The invisibility cloak slipped off me and I suddenly felt woozy. Why was I suddenly so tall? I stared into a mirror, opposite me in the distance. My glamour! My wavy black hair looked tousled and horrible, my face was streaked with charcoal. Ugh, I looked disgusting. But my reflection moved. She produced a vial of my potion and then she slid it into her pocket, her green alert eyes darting to two figures on the side. I also moved my eyes toward them and I saw Quirell. With Harry. I swallowed and felt a weight on my pocket. I, frowning, put my hand in my pocket and felt my hands close around my potion. I took it out and had a swig of it. I suddenly went shorter and shorter until I was the same height as I was moments ago. I licked my lips. I ran over, keeping to the shadows. Neither Voldemort nor Harry saw me.  
"Potter, come back here! What did you see?! Tell me the truth!" Quirell shouted.  
" Let me speak to him. Face to face." Came a high pitched, hissing noise. With a shudder, I realized that the creature was Tom.  
" Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirell exclaimed.  
" I have strength enough... For this..." Voldemort hissed. Harry stayed rooted to the spot. Quirell turned on the spot and an ugly, paper white, snake-like face was on the back of his head, red slits for eyes.  
But the eyes were what confirmed to me that he was, indeed, Tom.

* * *

Not knowing what to do, I tugged at my bushy hair. What do I do?! Just then, I saw Voldemort bring out a wand. Oh, no. Don't you dare. Before I even registered what I was doing, I ran in front of Harry. The killing curse rebounded off by the blood promise we did, but some of it hit the blood shield so hard that it broke through and the blood promise was severed.  
Never do blood promises with Lord Voldemort.  
He's a very tricky man.

* * *

I, once again, awoke in darkness. Everywhere was foggy. Once the fogginess started to clear, I saw the darkness was because I had my eyes closed. I forced them up, blinking against the sun light that filtered through the windows. I groaned. The hospital wing? Again?! I turned around and got the shock of my life. Snape had been watching me in my sleep! That wasn't half creepy!  
" I trust you are quite alright, Tia Riddle?" He asked. I looked down at my hands. Instead of the small hands of Hermione Granger were the pale, skeletal hands of, well, me. I swallowed.  
" Has anyone seen me, sir?" I asked. He shook his head.  
" I saved you after you recklessly went under the trap door which was obviously being guarded by a ferocious creature." He explained. Suddenly, he went loud. " What on Salazar were you thinking?!"He demanded. I shrugged.  
" Saving Harry. From my brother." I replied, rubbing my arm. " I'm reckless, yes, but at least he wasn't hit." I said. He sighed.  
" You've damaged your glamour. Now you and Harry have got something else in common." He grabbed a hand mirror on the bed side. I turned to the other side. I smiled, again. There was another pile of get well cards, written in the same handwriting but they were made from Ron. Snape turned around. He offered a plain hand mirror in his hands. I grasped the hand mirror and looked at my reflection. I was the same, if filthy. I frowned. " Look closer." Snape ordered. I did as he asked. I dropped the mirror and it broke into pieces. On my head, matching Harry Potter, was a thin but almost undetectable lightning scar." Seven years of bad luck for you, then." He muttered. I didn't pay attention. If my glamour was hit with the most power in the killing curse... I swallowed.  
"Sir?" My voice was shaky to my ears. I swallowed again. He turned to me.  
" Yes?"  
" Where's the potion?" I asked. He pulled the drawer out and, inside it, was the glamour potion I had made six years ago. I breathed a sigh of relief and drank a little bit of it. It wasn't a painful transition, but it was much more comfortable. I rolled my shoulders and leaned on my bed. Snape passed me the biggest shard of the mirror. I gratefully took it. My glamour was- as I thought- hit hard. The lightning scar was much more detectable. Oh, no. People will think that I had some creepy obsession with Harry. But then, I supposed, nearly everyone does. " Sir? Can I see Harry, please?" I asked. He nodded.  
" Be careful, though. You both have been out for three days." He warned. I nodded and then swung my legs over the bed and slid down. It was a little wobbly, but I was still walking. Harry just had a conversation with Dumbledore and the headmaster left. I walked over to Harry. " Harry? Are you alright?" I asked. He jumped and then turned to me. He immediately relaxed.  
" 'Mione." He said. " Yes, I'm fine." He said, not meeting my eyes.  
" Harry, are you sure? You've just met your parent's murderer." I asked, gently.  
" I said I'm alright!" He snapped. I sighed and sat on the chair beside him. Just then, Luna walked in as though she were in a trance.  
" Luna?" I asked. She turned to me.  
" Yes- Wow." She sounded awed, but she was still her dreamy, crazy self. I raised an eyebrow.  
" What?"  
" You- you look like Harry!" She said. I lifted another eyebrow.  
" You mean the scar?" I asked. That got Harry's attention. I blushed. " Has anyone got any foundation?" Harry turned to look at me. The scar was bleeding, slightly, but I was older than them, so I could hold in the pain for a little longer.  
" You've got my scar!" He exclaimed. I swallowed.  
" Yes, and now everyone's going to think that I've got a creepy obsession with you." I deadpanned. He shook his head.  
" Dumbledore's making an assembly to inform people of what we've done. Everybody thinks that I performed the killing curse on Voldemort!" He snickered. I let a small smile grace my lips.  
" You couldn't hurt a fly." I replied, quietly. His smile dropped.  
" Yeah. But I will have to kill Voldemort someday. I wasn't told. I just have this feeling." He added. I swallowed. He wouldn't kill Tom... Would he?

* * *

When we were allowed out of the hospital wing, Ron immediately came.  
" Harry! Hermione." He hugged Harry. Ron and I were friends, but a bit on awkward terms.  
" Hi." We said at the same time. I scratched at my bushy hair. Ron seemed to notice the scar.  
" Oh my-"  
" Ron." I said, firmly. He gulped.  
" You've got his bloody scar! What the hell did you do?!" He exclaimed. I shrugged.  
" I just deflected Voldemort's killing curse before it could reach Harry." I explained, hesitantly.  
This wasn't good. People were suspicious.

* * *

We walked to the Great Hall. Ron, Harry and I were just in front of the double doors.  
" Ready?" I asked. They grinned at me.  
" Yep. Let's make it dramatic. Pretend we're hexing each other and run across the halls- make it look like we fell apart. Just make sure they're not real hexes." Harry said. I smirked. We burst into the hall, interrupting what Dumbledore was saying. I ducked under a fake hex Harry had sent hurtling my way. I sent a harmless firework spark toward Ron and he ducked. We were all screaming insults at each other, running along each table. I was next to Slytherin and then I went in front of the Great Hall, Ron and Harry soon joining. The results were hilarious. The whole hall was shell-shocked into silence. Then, an uproar began. I, in between Ron and Harry, put up both of my hands and they high fived me. We all laughed. Dumbledore even had a twinkle in his eyes, not even bothered that we had distracted him.  
" So, I trust that you three have organized this? All of those weren't real hexes..." Dumbledore said, stunning the hall into silence. We all nodded. He continued with his speech, putting his hands on Harry's left shoulder and on Ron's right. " These three children had surpassed all of the tests brought up before they could wrench the philosopher's stone out of Voldemort's grasp." There was collective gasps around the room. I rolled my eyes. Dumbledore used his wand to gently move my french fringe out of the way, making my new scar visible to everybody. I went pink under all of the stares around the Great Hall. " Miss Riddle had nearly died defending Harry Potter. She had jumped in the way of a killing curse and, miraculously, survived. Which brings us back to the topic- Miss Riddle, who performed this blood charm on you?" Dumbledore asked. I swallowed. I wanted to correct him and tell him it was a blood promise, but my lips moved against their own accord.  
" My brother." I replied, shakily. Dumbledore eyed me for a minute. " He died..." I gulped. " My brother died." I added. I squeezed the little black box in my pocket. I still hadn't found out what it was. The feeling that surrounded it was a dark sense of foreboding. But my mind kept going back to what I had just told Dumbledore.  
And it was true. Tom Marvolo Riddle had died. But Voldemort lived.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the long chapter! :) I have some bad news to break, though. My mother decided to give my laptop to my grand mother on the day of our departure because apparently, 'I'm spending too much time on the internet'. * Sigh*. The nerve of her, sometimes. I'll try and update as soon as possible- and perhaps even quicker in England; if my sister lets me use her laptop...

Pretty please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm doing a double update today because I'm going to part with my laptop to give it to my grand mother... But I'll update as soon as I reach another computer or as soon as I'm allowed on my sister's laptop in England! ;)

* * *

I sat in the Hogwarts express, Harry next to me and Ron in front. I had used a locking charm on the door to keep the people who wanted Harry's autograph back. It was crowded- that was for certain. I smiled at Harry.  
" You did it! The Boy- Who- Lived, one, Voldemort- nil!" I exclaimed, trying to sound as cheery as possible. In reality, I was distraught. Any last chance I could have had with Tom was shattered. I slipped my hand into my bag and felt my invisibility cloak in there, swaddling my muggle mobile phone. I had told my muggle mother and father that I was going to stay around my friend's house for this summer- but I was actually going to spy on Harry. I'll be keeping out of sight- of course- but I needed to see how bad this neglect was. We stopped at the Kings Cross station and a purple- faced man stood there with fingers the size of sausages. He had greasy, thick blonde hair, watery blue eyes and literally no neck at all. At that second, I knew he was Harry's uncle. He even had that same belt around his waist. I clenched my fingers into my palm, making little half- moon marks. I exchanged a few words of farewell to Harry and Ron before I walked in the opposite direction. Just before we left for the Hogwarts express, Harry had given me his home address. He didn't know my intentions. I brought out my broomstick and straightened my clothes. I walked out of the station and into a secluded alley before I put my leg over the stick and kicked off.

* * *

The feeling of flying was exhilarating, to say the least. I felt the wind whistling in my bushy hair and the pressure of the air pushing my robes back like a slowing parachute. I watched over the scene below. I was near Surrey, that was for sure. Just then, I noticed an overly- tidy street. At that second, I knew it was Little Whinging, Privet Drive. I saw a little car driving up and into the fourth house to the beginning of the road. I swerved on my broomstick before I took out my invisibility cloak and then shrouded myself with it. I finally landed in front of the house just before another car zoomed behind me, nearly taking my cloak off. I saw Vernon grabbing Harry by the collar.  
" In the house, boy!" He ordered. Harry nodded, meekly before he went inside, obviously tired. Dudley was already at the doorway, smirking. He pushed Harry back. I grabbed his arm before he could hit the floor and I realized that was my first mistake. Harry was suspended off the ground because I had a firm grip on his arm. He righted himself and I let go. He turned around, scrutinising behind him before shrugging and walking back in. I grabbed his most heavy trunk and hid it with me under the invisibility cloak before I ran under Dudley's arm and into the house, Harry right behind me. I ran up and went into a room. It was stuffed with toys and games. This should have been Harry's room, but I knew it wasn't. I went to the room across it and found only a wardrobe, a bed and a desk with a chair. It was dingy and there was damp on the walls. This was Harry Potter's room. I loaded his things in there, but then- at that second- Vernon Dursley walked into the room and grabbed the things I loaded there. I felt fury overtake me when he took his wand, broom, trunk- everything related to magic and Hogwarts downstairs. I followed him, watching silently as Harry argued with his uncle. His uncle just shoved all of it into the cupboard under the stairs as I recounted Ron's words to Draco.  
I'll get him. Someday, I'll get him.

* * *

The next day, I heard a shrill cry from outside Harry's bedroom after I had fallen asleep on the floor.  
" Boy! Get up and do our breakfast!" Petunia commanded. Harry sighed in bed before pulling his covers down.  
" Sleep, Harry. You're going to need it." I whispered. He looked around him, puzzled when I clamped my hand over my mouth. He shrugged and then flopped back on the bed, his hair more tousled than ever. I breathed a sigh of relief and then walked through the door than Petunia had left open. She had gone back to bed for a quick, five minute nap. This whole house was snoring. I tip- toed down to the kitchen, still wrapped in the invisibility cloak and stared at the muggle contraption called a gas cooker. I pressed a button and watched as it flickered into life. The rest of it was easy. I had figured out how to use it properly after I looked at the diagrams. I went to the fridge whilst the pan sizzled with olive oil. I got the eggs out and then cracked it over as the egg drooled over the pan. The oil in the pan quietened. I poured the baked beans into another pan and heated them before I used another pan to make some bacon. After five minutes precisely, I had cooked up a full blown meal for the Dursleys and one extra plate for Harry. I laid the table, feeling a bit stupid. Ah, well. I'd rather be their maid than watch Harry get treated horribly. The cutlery was out with the breakfast on their plates. I thanked Salazar that I had to do the cooking since I was four. I think the breakfast looked quite nice- if I dared say so myself. I placed Harry's food on a tray with a glass of orange juice and a few slices of toast. I walked to his room where he was sleeping, thankfully undisturbed. I placed the plate under his nose. He smelt it and his eyes snapped open before he bolted up and sniffed it, as though testing it for poison. I nearly laughed when I saw his bewildered expression, but then I felt guilty. The poor boy had to make his own breakfast since god knew when. I heard Dudley Dursley run down the stairs and then yell to his mother and father.  
" Breakfast!" I could literally smell the greed drooling from that word. A pair of thudding footsteps later, the Dursleys were downstairs, in the dining room. I walked out of Harry's room and then crept down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around me more tightly than ever. I went to the corner of the room, watching the Dursleys eat on their breakfast slowly, testing it.  
" It tastes... different." Petunia sniffed. Dudley didn't listen- he was spooning too much in his mouth to even say a single word. Vernon grunted in agreement. Petunia continued. " He's used just the right amount of olive oil- for once- and the egg isn't burnt at all... I'd rather die than admit this to his scraggy face, but this is the best I've ever tasted." She made the compliment sound more of a complaint. I nodded in satisfaction as I watched them spoon their food into their mouths.  
I felt sorry for their breakfast.

I walked upstairs and into Harry's room. He was pacing, muttering about it being either a trap from Dudley or a magical being had come to either kill or hail him. From what I could tell, he wasn't very happy about being hailed, either. I wanted to give his shoulder a squeeze, but I knew I couldn't blow my cover. I couldn't bear to see him getting flustered or worried. So I decided to blow it up.  
" Boy! Get down here and tidy the table! We're going to take Dudley to the cinema!" Was all Vernon said before the sound of a door slamming shut was heard. Harry stood up to do as he said, but I pushed him back down on his bed before I slipped the invisibility cloak off. Harry's eyes bulged.  
" Hermione?!" He exclaimed. " What are you doing here?!" I smirked.  
" Did you seriously think that dudder could even turn a stove on, let alone cook you that?" I asked, pointing at the empty plate. " He doesn't even know what poison is!" Harry was too shocked to laugh. I furrowed an eyebrow. " Aren't you happy to see me?" Then, I got a mouthful of black hair when he came hurtling my way.  
" 'Mione." He muttered. I smiled, gently. He nuzzled his nose into my shoulder.  
" Yes. It's Hermione." I whispered. We pulled apart and gave each other awkward smiles.  
" I've missed you. Is this why you asked me for my address before we left for the train?" He asked. I nodded.  
" C'mon, Harry. Let's go downstairs." I offered him my hand. He took it and I dragged- yes, I dragged the saviour- to the living room before I sat him down on the arm chair. " You are not to help me or get up from this chair unless you wish to do another thing that you desire. Got that? Good." I said before he could even comprehend what I said. I switched the strange box on after I pressed a button. Harry was shell shocked, to say the least. I went to the dining table and cleared the things away before going to the kitchen and washing up. As I scrubbed, I felt Harry's eyes on my back. I stopped and turned to him, still sitting in the arm chair. He immediately turned around and watched the television. I turned back and started to dry the dishes before I figured out where to put them. The whole place was spotless. I plopped down next to Harry and gave him a goofy smile before I noticed he was crying. I touched his arm. " Harry? Are you alright?" I asked, gently. He sniffled, softly.  
" Sorry. I'm just... Happy. These are happy tears, okay?" He deadpanned. I pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to him. He blew his nose. " Thanks." He gave me back the handkerchief. I pocketed it before turning to him.  
" I won't press on it." I promised. He nodded his thanks and we turned the television off before making our way upstairs.

* * *

A week later, I stood in the corner of the dining room, watching as the Dursleys argued with Harry.  
" Third time this week!" Vernon roared. " if you can't control that owl, she'll have to go!" I swallowed.  
He wouldn't...  
He would.  
" She's bored!" Harry explained, unsuccessfully. " She's used to flying outside. If I could just let her out at night-"  
" Do I look stupid?" Vernon snarled, a bit of my fried egg dripping from his moustache. He really shouldn't waste it- I took ages making that. " I know what'll happen when that owl's let out." They argued on and on until they breached the subject of magic.  
" You've forgotten the magic word." Harry drawled, irritated. I stood on his toe as the dramatic scene that always happened around the Dursleys whenever Harry said the word 'magic'. I rolled my eyes as Dudley fell off his seat and Petunia gasped. Vernon, who was trembling with rage, stood up. " I meant please!" He blurted out. " I didn't mean-"  
" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," Vernon thundered. " ABOUT USING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE!"  
" But I-" I held Harry's hand.  
" Don't listen to him." I whispered.  
" HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY?!" He added, pounding his fist on the table.  
" I just-"  
" I HAVE WARNED YOU!" Vernon continued. " I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!" Harry stared at both of his relatives. I planted my palm on my forehead before I dragged it down my face.  
" Alright." Harry said, sitting down. " Alright." I put my hand on his shoulder. He gave a small smile though he didn't turn around. The Dursleys were neglecting him- but it was out of fear. That was my deduction. Unfortunately for Harry, I had to go back to my parents soon.  
" Now, as we all know, today is a very important day." Vernon coughed. Harry looked up, with hope in his eyes. I felt so sorry for him. He was being oushed away from his only family. At that moment, I felt determination fuel me. Only six years difference or not, I was going to take heed of Charlus's letter. I'm going to take care of Harry. " This could well be the biggest deal of my career." Vernon continued. I blanked them out. What was Tom doing, fifty two years in the past? Was he still the innocent by being plagued by a personified darkness, being infested on until his light side totally gave up? Or had he turned to the dark side almost immediately? I swallowed before Harry got up and moved toward the back door. I followed him through to the garden. He sat down on the bench, singing happy birthday to himself. I put my hand on his arm before I lifted the invisibility cloak. He beamed at me.  
" Happy birthday, Harry James Potter." I smiled. I produced a wrapped box from my pocket.

* Flash back:*  
I paced in my dorm, tired but not sleepy. I absentmindedly dragged a finger along the lightning scar that matched Harry's on my forehead, thankful that my professor allowed me out of my final lesson in Hogwarts. Suddenly, I hit a groaning floor board. Eyes twinkling with excitement, I pulled the wooden plank up. It was already loose, so it didn't require much work. In the empty space, was a diary, a beautifully carved chest and a locket. My smile dropped once I read the name on the diary. It belonged to Lily Evans. I picked up the precious artefacts as though they were a fragile, valuable object. I wrapped them up with a handkerchief and smiled, sadly. I would give them to Harry on his birthday.  
* End Flash back*

He lifted the box out of my hands.  
" What is it?" He whispered. I put my hands on his. He looked up.  
" Harry, these are closely related artefacts to your parents." His breath hitched. " If you don't want to- I mean, if you don't feel comfortable- then you don't have to accept it." I said, gently. He looked down at the precious present in his hands. He carefully unwrapped it. He saw the chest. I smiled and put my hand on his arm. He carefully lifted it and then picked up the diary. He ghosted his hand over it.  
" This... This was my mother's..." He opened it and a smiling picture of an eleven year old Lily Evans with her arms wrapped around a blonde, skinny faced older girl came up. Both were smiling. "Tuney and me." He read out the label. I smiled, gently. He went to the first page. It was written in a messy scrawl. " I went to play with Sev." He read out the first sentence and then grimaced. " What kind of a name is that?!" But he continued on. " Sev said I was a witch. I thought it was an insult and I didn't play with him for a while. But he explained what it really meant after a few hours. I look forward to Hogwarts!" I swallowed. This must have been hard for Harry. He gulped, too. He leafed through the next pages, but they were savagely ripped out and splashes of tears was visible. They were all ripped out until her fifth year, where a smiling and waving Lily was being hugged by a smiling James. Harry choked. " She tore out four years of her life... But what for?" He asked, quietly. I didn't know. He opened the locket and a picture of a smiling Lily and another of a beaming James looked back at them.

Harry licked his lips before looking up at me.  
" Thank you, Hermione." He said with sincerity in his voice. I gave him a wry smile.  
" You're welcome, Harry." I replied. We looked up and we saw huge, green eyes stare back at us. My eyes widened, but then I turned my attention to my muggle phone. My mum had messaged me.  
' Where r u?' was printed boldly across the screen. I turned to Harry, a little sad. " Sorry, Harry. I have to go to my mum and dad." And before he could ask me to wait, I fled from the garden under the cloak.

* * *

I waited anxiously in an empty carriage, once again locking out people who wanted autographs.  
From the Girl- Who- Lived.  
Now I could understand why Harry always moaned when he saw them. One girl had her nose pressed up against the glass.  
" Please sign this! Please! Pretty please?!" I sighed and looked out of the window, ignoring her. Within a matter of months, the whole of England knew all about Hermione Jean Riddle, the Girl- Who- Lived. I was seriously beginning to reconsider what Snape said about taking my glamour off. Draco Malfoy pushed his way past the crowds and then landed just outside my carriage. He did a counter- acting curse on the lock and got in before I shot a locking spell again at the door. I stood up, livid at Draco whilst the people outside watched anxiously for our exchange.  
" What do you want, Malfoy?" I sneered at him. He raised a white- blond eyebrow.  
" I just wanted to ask what happened exactly when you defeated You- Know- You-" I inturrupted him.  
" You know, Malfoy, for the son of a death eater you can be a wimp, sometimes. I'd have thought you'd have been able to call the Dark Lord by his name by now. Always address your enemy by their name. In this case, it's Voldemort." I said. Silence reigned the crowds and a shocked Draco. I did a funny twitching action with my mouth as though I were being electrified before I sat down and turned my attention to the view outside.  
" You called the Dark Lord by his name?!" Draco hissed. I gave a triumphant smirk.  
" Yes, I did. You should try it someday, Draco." I replied, calmly. He blinked in astonishment before he put on his usual, sneering mask.  
" We're not exactly on first name status right now, especially considering the severity of our hate to each other." He sneered. I yawned at him.  
" If you hate me so much, you'd be out of here by now, Malfoy." I responded. He merely blinked before he stormed out of the carriage, the information he attempted to demand from me forgotten.

* * *

I ate in the Great Hall, once again surrounded by students begging for autographs. Where in the name of Salazar was Harry and Ron?! Most of the pupils were still surrounding me. It was beginning to get quite irritating and I was sure that I would lose my very ferocious temper at them if they stayed around me for much longer. Just when I was about to lose my patience, however, Harry and Ron walked in, disgruntled and surrounded with three quarters of the people who were demanding for an autograph. I sat with Voyages with Vampires propped up and open against the milk jug.  
" Post's due any minute- I think gran's sending on a few things I've forgot." He muttered. Harry had already started on his porridge when an owl landed in the jug. The milk went everywhere and almost as though a breaking charm, my hair went frizzy from the liquid. I bit back a shriek and Ron suddenly said something.  
" Errol!" He exclaimed. He pulled him out from the jug and almost comically, his legs stuck up in the air whilst the rest of his body was slumped, unconscious I swallowed and felt for his pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
" It's alright, he's still alive." I reassured Ron. but that did nothing to console him.  
" It's not that- it's that!" He pointed at the red envelope lodged in the old owl's beak. I had only just noticed it.  
" What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking confused at the two terrified boys; Neville and Ron; next to them.  
" She's- she's sent me a howler." Ron said, a little on the faint side. I swallowed. One of Tom's friends got sent one for associating with a half blood. The next day, the boy got an apology letter that looked like it had been written at wand- point.  
" You'd better open it, Ron," Neville advised, quietly. " It''ll be worse if you don't. Gran sent me one, once, and I ignored it and... It was horrible." I swallowed. Quite true, that was.  
" What's a howler?" Harry asked, confused.  
" A howler is like a messenger. It conveys strong emotions- mostly anger or sadness- and it used through some kind of a recording device. There is a sound amplifying charm used on it to make the sound deafening-"  
" Hermione, we don't need to go into the magic of it." Neville inturrupted, timidly. He turned to Ron. " Open it. It will be over in a few minutes." Neville and I immediately placed our fingers in our ears. Harry soon knew why.  
"- STEALING THE CAR-"  
" BLOODY HELL, SHE'S LOUD!" I shrieked. There was a dead silence in the hall. I blushed when I realized that I had used a muggle curse word- for the first time. The teachers and students alike surrounding us were shocked. I placed a silencio around myself, muttering more curses under my breath. Harry was too interested and guilty to even consider putting one around him, so he continued listening to the rant. In a few minutes, as promised, the letter stopped, burnt to ashes and I removed the silencio from around us.  
" Hermione Jean Riddle, you do realize that silencio's aren't to be taught until in your third year?" Dumbledore commented, amused. I fought the urge to shrug and instead, modestly, dipped my head in false shyness.  
" Oh."  
" Your intelligence is exceptionally high, though. And I do love your courage. If it weren't for your bravery last year in your test for courage against Voldemort-" There were gasps all over the room. McGonagall gave them all a piercing glare. " I would have resorted you into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin immediately." There were gasps from both tables- Slytherin repulsed that a mudblood Griffindor would have joined them and the Ravenclaws upset that they wouldn't have another person that could have earned them more house points.

* * *

Later on, I found that Dumbledore wanted to speak to me in his office. I sighed as I walked down the corridors and plodded up the stairs before I reached the familiar gargoyle that gave me a sense of faith, loyalty and security. What did the old coot want now?! To my surprise, McGonagall turned up behind me.  
"Sherbet Lemon." She stated before she ushered me- very puzzled and confused, might I add- to the double doors that typically came before you entered the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door, politely. Honestly Minerva, you are standing so close to me I could smell your perfume! Just take at least one step back-  
" Come in." Came the kind reply of Dumbledore, breaking me from my thoughts. McGonagall still held fear from me, but she had this sense of pride whenever someone would mention me in any conversation, proudly boasting that she taught me in Transfiguration. Well, I had to admit, she was a good teacher. I may have respected her better in my thoughts if she weren't younger than me back in my own school days with... Tom. She was a very quick young girl- the perfect picture of now. I entered the professor's office.  
" Yes, sir?" McGonagall took a place next to Dumbledore.  
" Miss Riddle, some teachers believe me to be insane for thinking that you are a safe person to have in this school- I hope that didn't offend you,"  
" None taken, sir, honestly. I know who Tom Marvolo Riddle was and I also know of his twin sister." I said, quickly.  
" Well... I came here because not all teachers have complete faith in what I say. McGonagall will be using my pensieve as a witness to prove that I haven't gone... Mad." He added, with humour shown clearly in his eyes. I swallowed. This was going to be risky. What if she could do Occlumency? She sharply grabbed my hand and led me to a dark, adjoining room.  
" Lumos." She whispered. Her wand must have been drawn out when we entered. In front of me, was Dumbledore's famous pensieve, carved from stone with elaborate designs. It wasn't very impressive- I'll admit that- because it reminded me rather of a sink basin. We walked closer to the dreaded monument. " Miss Riddle, would you mind extracting a memory from your mind?" Yes, I do mind, thank you very much.  
" Um, no. I'll do it- I know how to do it- I read up about it in the library." I stuttered. McGonagall eyed me but I responded quickly to the suspicious look. " I have a fear of darkness." I said, flatly. She nodded, curtly before going to the pensieve and placing her wand on the side. I pressed my wand tip to my temple and thought fiercely about a made up life, finding out I was a witch and many others. But McGonagall inturrupted my thoughts.  
" I am also quite skilled in this, Miss Riddle. I can tell which memories are true and false." She gloated. Damn you, Minerva! I swallowed before I took a seemingly harmless memory from my mind- taking care of one of the newborns in the orphanage. I just prayed that she didn't recognize Wools Orphanage. I pulled it out and a silvery stand came from the wand and then I put it in the basin. It illuminated the place, swirling like a never ending torrent of seas. McGonagall ducked down and put her face in the basin before I swallowed and did the same. I knew it wouldn't help matters, but it made me feel safe that I was watching over her whilst she did this.

I watched as my five year old self smiled gently at the baby she was cradling lovingly in her arms that would be raised to hate her, spite her like the other children. I actually thought I could make a friend in this innocent soul, but then I swallowed, feeling panic heat my back like it was on fire. My memories were overlapping. The blue eyed baby in my arms started to gurgle before a sweet, innocent voice spoke up.  
" Sister? Could you help me with my home work, please?" It asked. I felt relief wash through me when I remembered that my five year old self didn't look up once in this memory, nor did she address my brother as 'Tom' or even 'Tommy'. I also noticed that this memory was early in the morning- and in the light of dawn glaring at my head- my hair was bushy and even resembled the mousy brown that it was now.  
" Um, okay, brother. Let me just put Ruby to sleep before we do that." My infant self replied, hesitantly.  
" Thank you, sister. I'm in my room, okay?" He replied, honestly. My younger self nodded.  
" Sure." I continued to hum a lullaby and rock her carefully to sleep. I sighed and placed her in the cradle before swaddling her in her rosy pink and forget- me- not blue sheets that I realized with a lurch to my stomach, belonged to me and Tom back when we were mere infants. I watched myself stand up and follow the path of the dawn. I knew that McGonagall was watching with curiosity. Just then, my infant self blundered into Mrs. Cole; who seemed to hate her, but favor her brother. Mrs. Cole pushed my infant self off her as my younger self turned around, bewildered about why she cared so much more for my brother than me. My past self swallowed before heading up the stairs. Other children watched accusingly at my younger self as she walked up the stair case. I felt a presence behind me and then I swallowed. I knew it was McGonagall. I followed my younger self as she journeyed down the corridors before going to a bolted and barricaded room. She lifted all of these like it was a feather before she went in. The room was a dirty white and the floor was unvarnished. There was a fluffy bed with luxuriant pillows and blankets and a desk with a chair that was currently being occupied by a certain junior Dark Lord with his head in his hands. My younger self walked over to my brother and took his home work gently from him before jotting down all the answers in record time. Just then, the memory faded and we were back in the dark room. McGonagall was the first to break the settled silence.  
" He was your brother. The one that put the blood charm on you." She said in monotone. I nodded.  
" The power that Voldemort used broke the charm, though. But I miss my brother. He... He was all I had." I stuttered. McGonagall softly placed her hand on mine as I hunched over the pensieve, watching this memory swirl around and around.  
" I think I can safely say that you are not related to You- Know- Who." She said. I swallowed, surprising myself when I realized that I did not feel an ounce lifted from my back heavy from burdens.  
" Thank you, Ma'am." I replied.  
" You have nothing to thank me for."

* * *

A/N: Aw, wasn't that just a tiny bit cute?

Cyber souffles are still on offer for my reviewers!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Looooong entry for a loooong overdue update! Hope you all enjoy!

To redDaeth: Thanks I have just popped around the corner shop after getting the languages all wrong! I asked for eggs, but they thought I was asking for plastic ice cream bowls! :3 I certainly won't exterminate you- but this chapter is so long it's worth exterminating for! Here's a cyber soufflé!

* * *

It had been a week since the teachers were all reassured that I wasn't Voldemort's heir or his sister. I smiled as I immersed myself in the book I was reading in front of the fire. It was Tom's green diary, but it was charmed on the outside to look like Voyages with Vampires. I was thankful that it wasn't his horcrux diary I was interacting with. If it had his and my memories inside it, then all you had to do was request to write to one of us and we'd reply. I didn't have enough space in my trunk due to my need for my invisibility cloak to be in there, but I told everyone it was because of the Lockhart books. I never really liked him, but I let one of the girls draw hearts around my timetable at his lessons- and now Harry and Ron thought I had a 'crush' on him. I had noticed that Harry kept dodging from Lockhart's sight whenever he swept along the corridors with his usual pomp. It was Harry's Quidditch practise today. I sighed and slammed Lockhart's book shut before stuffing it into my bag. I went downstairs and picked up a piece of buttered toast from the kitchens before jogging toward the pitch, still munching on my toast. I met up with Ron.  
" Hello, Ron!" I exclaimed with as much enthusiasm I could muster.  
" 'Ello, 'ermione!" He said whilst he chewed on his own slice of buttered toast with marmalade on top. I recoiled, having lost my appetite from his usual manners.  
" Erm... Here. And please do eat with your mouth closed, Ronald." I gingerly placed my toast on his, seeing no bin. He beamed.  
" Thanks, 'Ermione!" He said, still munching on his toast.  
" You're welcome." I replied before hitching my bag higher and walking along the corridors and to the pitch. " Which stand should we take?" I asked. He pointed at one of the front row seats.  
" There." He stated. He was yet to finish off my slice of toast.  
" Okay." We jogged over to them, just in case someone else took the seat. I watched a haggard and bedraggled Harry drag himself onto the pitch, enviously eyeing the toast that Ron had in his hand.  
" Aren't you finished yet?" Ron asked, incredulously. I rolled my eyes.  
" Haven't even started," Harry replied. " Wood's been teaching us new moves." I smirked mischievously as I spotted Crabbe and Goyle from just opposite us, their bags stuffed with stolen slices of toast. I brought out my wand.  
" Accio, toast." I whispered under my breath. One of the slices immediately shot to my hand. I passed it to Harry. " Here. Enjoy!" I had a sly twinkle in my eyes as I watched a confused pair of dunder heads search for their missing toast. Harry almost snatched it out of my hand and wolfed it down. " Careful. Don't want to get hiccups." I chided. He nodded graciously in my direction before he kicked off, soaring into the air. I watched with glee on my face as he sped through the air, cutting through it like a knife through soft butter. Suddenly, I noticed Slytherins trooping into the pitch. I gritted my teeth as they began to argue. I crossed the pitch with Ron at my side to see what was going on.  
" What's happening? Why aren't you playing? What's he doing here?" Ron asked Harry.  
" I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley." Draco gloated, stroking his broom as though it were a pet. " Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father brought for our team. Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Griffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep fives, I bet a museum would bid for them!" I ground my teeth, glaring at Malfoy. His stone grey eyes met mine and for a moment, everyone in the Slytherin team was paralyzed with apparent fear. The Griffindor team swung around to see who everyone was staring at when they backed away, terrified.  
" At least no one in the Griffindor team had to buy their way in," I snapped, sharply bringing Malfoy back to his place as he snapped out of the trance. " They got in on pure talent."  
" No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." He spat. My glare intensified and my hand kept trailing down to my wand. Draco's eyes flitted to my wand and his eyes widened in fear. I gave a cruel, twisted smile.  
" How does it feel, Draco? How does it feel to be terrified... of a muggleborn? I have something to tell you, Draco, and it's that muggleborn blood and purebloods alike both run cleanly along our veins." I sharply stabbed my wand into my finger, just enough to allow my blood to trickle out. " See this? It's just the same as yours." I drawled, my glare not once faltering.  
" Hermione?" Harry whimpered.  
" Yes, Harry?" I replied, immediately calmed as my glare stopped. Everyone released their baited breath.  
" Your eyes... They went red again." He answered, quietly. I sighed and massaged my temples before I looked up at Draco with anger, but I controlled my temper.  
" If you dare challenge me to a duel again, I will not show mercy, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Go." I spat. He jumped and sprinted away when Ron produced his wand.  
" How dare you!" He shrieked before aiming the wand at Malfoy's retreating back. Instead, a green glow filled the stadium and the spell backfired at Ron.

* * *

Halloween arrived and the incident concerning slugs was mostly cleared away, gossip and rumours halted and directed elsewhere. Ron, Harry and I had attended Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party, and I was suddenly distracted by a hissing sound which I immediately recognised as Parseltongue.  
" Rip... Tear... Kill..." It hissed. I swallowed. Harry noticed it.  
" Hermione? Harry? What're you-"  
" It's that voice again- shut up for a minute!" Harry snapped. I felt weak at the knees. Harry could hear it?! Just then, I remembered what Quirell said last year.  
' There is a possibility you could be either my sister or my heir.' I felt cold tears roll down my cheeks. I fiercely wiped them away.  
Was Harry Potter actually my nephew?  
I suddenly lost it and began to follow the voice.  
" Guys, pay attention. C'mon, Harry. Let's find out where it comes from." I chastised the two boys. Harry bit his lip and nodded as we stroked the walls, a very confused ginger tailing us.  
" Listen!" Harry urged.  
" Kill... Time to kill..." It began to grow fainter, moving upwards. I shuddered, feeling tears roll off my face again. Tom... What have you done?  
" This way!" Harry and I yelled before grasping each other's hands and running toward the source of the voice. I completely forgot about my cover, acting as though I were Tia Marge Riddle.  
" Harry, what're we-"  
" Shh!" Harry and I immediately responded.  
" I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!" It was going fainter still, coming from upstairs.  
" It's going to kill someone!" I shrieked. Just then, I realized what it was.  
A Basilisk.

We hurtled along the stone corridors, trying in vain to relocate the voice that hissed such dreadful deeds into our minds. We finally turned the last corner to a deserted passageway.  
" Harry, what was that all about?" Ron asked. " I couldn't hear a thing-"  
" Look!" I gasped. Down the corridor, hung upside down by a torch bracket, was Mrs. Norris- Filch's cat.

We journeyed closer to the petrified animal and I caught sight of the foot- high words that had been painted on the wall opposite us.  
' The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.' Was inscribed on the wall.  
" Let's get out of here." Ron whimpered, terrified stiff of the sight.  
" Shouldn't we try and help-"  
" Trust me." Ron replied, quickly. " We do not want to be found here." I, wholeheartedly, agreed with Ron. Unfortunately for us, the rumble of pounding feet interrupted our conversation and within minutes, everybody froze before the message.  
" Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" Malfoy shrieked. I lost my temper.  
" Shut the hell up, Malfoy, or you'll be kissing the arse of the nearest muggleborn to you!" I shouted. Suddenly, there was a roar of laughter. Malfoy blushed under this new rush of negative attention and tried to make himself as unnoticed as possible. Unfortunately for him, the trademark silver hair that donned his deathly pale head was making that rather impossible.

* * *

In the next few days, all the school was talking about was the attack on Mrs. Norris. I had found it irritatingly hard to read or even study things for my seventh year I never had in Hogwarts so I could keep my grades up. I had ruled Harry out as a suspect and I was fast beginning to panic. What if this heir of Slytherin came from an unknown relative? What if... Voldemort never died? What if Voldemort had merely reattached his soul to someone else? What if I sleep walked? I sighed and pulled at the roots of my hair. Too many questions. I was walking along the aisles of books in the library when I spotted Ron and Harry conversing about their homework. I faked a melodramatically sad look and sighed before plopping myself onto a chair and throwing my bag on the floor next to me.  
"All the copies of Hogwarts: A History have been taken out!" I groaned. Harry and Ron looked confused at me. " And there's a two week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it into my trunk with all the Lockhart books!"  
" Why did you want it?" Harry enquired. I stared at him as though he were crazy.  
" The same reason that everyone else wants it," I replied, tersely. " To read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets." I lied about it being a legend. I was feeling anxious. I wanted to speak to Dumbledore about this, but I knew he wouldn't trust me if I told him I had been manipulated into opening the Chamber, fifty two years ago.  
" What's that?" Harry asked. I bit my lip and continued to lie.  
" That's just it," I added, quietly feeling guilty about lying to him so much. " I can't remember. And I can't find the story anywhere else-"

" Hermione, let me read your composition!" Ron exclaimed, pouting as he tried desperately to get me to give it to him. I wouldn't give in. Tom had tried that method too many times.  
" No, I won't." I deadpanned. " You've had ten days to finish it."  
" I only need another two inches, go on..." I shook my head and pursed my lips into a tight line. Thankfully, the bell rang and Ron and I led the way toward History of Magic. We continued to bicker, but I was only half listening.

* * *

History of Magic was one of the most tiring lessons on the timetable. With a ghost as a teacher and with a voice that just droned on, even I fought to contain my anxiousness for the Chamber of Secrets, my heavy lidded eyes daring for me to allow them to slip down. Frustrated, I gave in and lifted my hand, my argument planned if he refused to talk about the Chamber of Secrets.  
" Miss- er-?" He seemed to have forgotten my name for the billionth time.  
" Riddle, professor." I replied, tensely. He suddenly went more white than he already was- if that were possible- and he suddenly spasmed before shaking his head. I tried my best to ignore this. " I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" I glanced around my room to claim my prize for this comment, people slipping out of their stupors and suddenly wide awake and alert.  
" My subject is History of Magic." He drawled, irritably. " I deal with facts, Miss Fiddle-" I could tell he was saying my surname wrongly because he feared it.  
" Riddle-"  
" Not myths and legends." He continued in his bored tone, as though I had never even interrupted him to correct my name. I immediately shot my hand up to the air and he was interrupted again.  
" Miss Liddle-"  
" Riddle. Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" I smirked, triumphantly as he began to get flustered, watching the faces of his- for once- eager pupils suddenly pay attention to his words, hanging onto every last pause he left dangling in the air. Tempted by the sudden surge of attention, he gave in.  
" Well," He began, very slowly. The class began to pay more attention. " Yes, one could argue with that, I suppose." He scrutinized me with his translucent, pearly- grey eyes. "However, the legend you speak of is such a very sensational- even ludicrous tale." I fought my urge to smirk just a bit more.  
I knew more than he did. He slowluy started to cave in as he watched the students pay more and more attention. " Oh, very well... Let me see, the Chamber of Secrets... You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, the precise date is uncertain, by four of the greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far away from prying muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." He explained. He seemed amazed that the whole class was actually paying rapt attention. " For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and brining them up to the castle to be educated. But then, arguments sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. He wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Griffindor, and Slytherin left the school. Reliable history sources tell us this much, but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber within the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." Silence. " The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course. Naturally, the whole school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber many times by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible." My hand immediately shot up in the air. I swallowed. I knew the answer to my own question, but it felt reassuring to hear it coming from one other person.  
" Sir- what exactly do you mean by the horror within the chamber?" I asked, curiously cocking my head and quirking an intelligent, small smirk.  
" There is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. I tell you, the thing does not exist." He began to shuffle and organize his notes. I nearly sighed and twiddled my hand around a strand of bushy, wavy brown hair. " There is no chamber and no monster."  
" But sir," Seamus piped up. " If the chamber can be found only by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?" No, they wouldn't. Not unless the heir told them where it was.  
" Nonsense, 'O Flaherty, if a long succession of Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses haven't found the thing-"  
" But, Professor," Parvati Patil interrupted him. " You'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it-"  
" Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Mis Pennyfeather!" He snapped. " I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-"  
" But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't-"  
" That will do." Binns said in a sharp voice. " It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

* * *

We had just returned from the lesson, with my stomach up to my throat when Ron had said something about being put into Slytherin. I bit my lip, hurt, and looked away. Harry also looked a little pained. I was so distracted from the comment, that I didn't even think about where I was going. It was too late. We had arrived before a door. I looked down at the chipped floor tiles, not even looking up. But when I did, my breath caught in my throat.  
No.  
No.  
We can't go here.  
But they might suspect me...  
And I, most of all, missed my bespectacled friend.  
" Can't go in there," Ron grunted. " That's a girls toilet."  
" Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone there..." I replied, rolling my eyes and trying my hardest not to tremble with the guilt. " That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look."

I swallowed as I journeyed toward the cubicle I killed Myrtle in, blinking repeatedly as images of her death sprung to my mind.  
Knives.  
Blood. Blood everywhere.  
Tom.  
Basilisks.  
I shuddered, pulling my robes tighter around me. I swore I saw a stain of brown blood on the floor, turned mahogany with age.  
" Hello, Myrtle." I licked my lips. " How are you?" She looked up. She was picking on a spot on her chin. I allowed myself a gracious smile, but to me it seemed false and forced.  
" Hello... Who are you? No one's ever seen me... Only Tia and Tom... Oh, I miss her... She died, didn't she? How long has it been?" She wondered. I kept silent. This wasn't the Myrtle I knew, but I got what I deserved. In fact, this was better than what I deserved.  
I deserved to burn in hell.  
" No, Myrtle," I said, gently so the other two wouldn't hear. " Tia and Tom haven't been here since fifty two years. Tom probably had been seeing you." Ron and Harry journeyed over to my side. Myrtle looked lightly depressed.  
" She had been my only friend... When I get my hands on her brother-!" She cut herself off at the disapproving look on my face. She was red in the face with fury, but she bit her lip and changed the subject. " This is a girls bathroom. They're not girls." She eyed Harry and Ron and mumbled something distinctly like ' though one of them could have asked me to the Yule Ball about fifty something years ago'.  
" No," I agreed. " I just wanted to show them how- er- nice it is in here." I said, quickly.  
" Ask her if she saw anything." Harry mouthed at me. I frowned at him and my eyebrows went do low they over shadowed my eyes. If there's one thing you shouldn't do around Myrtle, it's whisper.  
And my justifications were correct.  
" What were you whispering?" Myrtle asked Harry, suspiciously. Harry swallowed.  
" Nothing, I just wanted to ask-"  
" I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" She wailed. " I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead!"  
" Myrtle, no one wants to upset you. Harry only-"  
" No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" She had tears streaming down her face. " My life was nothing but misery at this place- and my only hope was that _she_ came to help lighten up my life! And she did! She helped me through so much! But her brother was so... ugh!" She bawled. I felt tears sting my cheeks. I was the only thing she looked forward to in her life and I murdered her. I desperately wanted to console her, but I knew that I couldn't do anything in this form. Not without raising suspicions, anyway. " And now people come along, ruining my death!"  
" We just wanted to ask you if you saw anything funny lately," I explained, quickly, but even to the others my voice sounded strained with guilt. " Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door last Halloween!"  
" Did you see anyone near here that night?" Harry asked. Myrtle gave a small sigh.  
" I wasn't paying attention," Myrtle replied, dramatically. " Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm- that I'm-"  
" Already dead." Ron deadpanned. Myrtle gave a angst filled sob before she levitated higher and plunged into a nearby toilet. I felt a pang of guilt when I realized what she had said.  
She had tried to kill herself.  
Oh, Salazar... Myrtle...

* * *

That night, I lay in my bed, insomnia clouding my mind and the ideas for the Polyjuice potion beginning to erupt into full blown fantasies. Who was it? Was Tom back to normal? I swallowed.  
Pitiful, really.  
I so badly wanted my Tommy back. Just like Voldemort said. I turned over in my bed and gave a deep sigh before I stared at the flickering flames of the fireplace in the dorm. It reflected off my eyes, giving the effect of golden light shimmering in my warm, chocolate irises. I swallowed before finally getting up and throwing my legs off the bed. I went over to the mirror and grabbed my hairbrush. I sneered at my reflection.  
" Look at yourself. A seventeen year old girl condemned to the body of a mere preteen because she wants to avoid trouble. Why are you so stupid?! If you had stayed in the past you could have prevented Voldemort- but oh, no. You just had to break Tom's heart!" I tugged the hairbrush through my deranged waves and tangles called hair before wincing. Deciding this was a good way of getting myself a grip, I yanked it out- pulling out a small clump of hair in the process. I growled and gritted my teeth before I threw my hairbrush to the floor, the girls not even stirring from their sleep. I finally looked up at my reflection, a hard look in my eyes.  
Time to open the Chamber of Secrets.

I grabbed the lantern from under my bed before lighting it with a simple fire spell. I pulled my Griffindor-red cloak tighter around me before I journeyed down the stairs. I had no desire to go out with my invisibility cloak. I swept along the corridors and down the staircases before I finally reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I swallowed before I steadied myself, tears threatening to overflow from my already glistening eyes. I silently pushed the door open before I went over to the sink, after double checking that Myrtle wasn't awake. I screwed the tap with the snake on the side a couple of times before I switched languages.  
' Open to me.' I said, simply. The sink unfurled like it did oh- so- many years ago as I stood there, almost emotionless. I took one step forward before I jumped down the hole, my cloak billowing above me.

* * *

I finally landed on the bone- infested floor below before I swallowed. Why did I even want to open the Chamber? I sighed before pulling my cloak tighter around me. I knew the Chamber like the back of my hand- thanks to Tom and his persistent need in taking maps of the place from coming here. I journeyed further into the circular room before I reached a door with serpent stones seemingly stuck onto it.  
' Open.' I stated, sharply in Parceltongue. The door opened before I climbed inside. I saw the majestic but damp, cold place in front of me. What was I doing here? I walked closer, shuffling my reluctant feet across the floor, my petite frame swamped with the cloak that even hid my face- if I wished. I sighed before heading back behind me.  
Why did I come here, anyway?

* * *

I had just got up from the Chamber of Secrets, my hair a mess from the humid, damp air below and my eyes heavily ringed with dark circles. It was a remarkably calm day- and I had yet to read the library book I had pulled out- Moste Potente Potions. I dragged a brush through my hair as I contemplated whether Griffindor were to win the upcoming Quidditch match today. I knew that Harry would be getting up late, so I journeyed down the corridors and down the stairs toward the Great Hall. I plonked myself next to Ron and shovelled the food in my mouth.  
" So, how was your day?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.  
" Look at the evidence, Ron. Do you seriously think I got much sleep last night?" I asked, sarcastically as I gestured at my heavily ringed eyes. "I look like a panda. And anyways, I'm too anxious about the Polyjuice." I lied. I wasn't that worried about it- I wasn't good at potions for nothing- but this recipe was one of the most fragile I had ever encountered. It seemed to be quite easy to make a mistake- and half the ingredients in there were incredibly hard to get. I had already started on making it. I idly tried to make small talk with Ron. " Do you think Griffindor would win?" I added. He gave me an incredulous stare.  
" Well, you said they got in on pure talent. Slytherin bought themselves in. Match them two up." He replied. It was supposed to be reassuring, but I bit my lip.  
" I know, but they've got one of the most fastest brooms available. I know how much this means to Harry- especially since he didn't get the chance last year- so I want him to think gladly on this memory. Do you understand what I'm getting at?" I twiddled my thumbs, ignoring the gazes from the other Griffindors as they watched my unnaturally anxious state.  
" Yes, I understand," He said, exasperated. " But just let him do his best. He'll pull through." I swallowed.  
Sometimes, they reminded me too much of Tom.  
" I understand." I responded, quietly as I resumed poking at my breakfast with a spoon.

* * *

I watched, anxiously as I inspected the match so far. The bludger kept going for Harry- and it looked like it was going to-  
" Harry, look out!" I shrieked. But he couldn't hear. He fell to the ground, his arm bent at an awkward angle. I grimaced as I pulled through the crowds, yelling his name, hoping against hope he wasn't hurt. " Harry!" I shrieked again. He lay, motionless on the floor. My heart leapt to my throat- and not necessarily in a good way. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. " Harry!" I yelled. I finally got to the pitch, running over to his side. I grabbed his right arm, begging that he was still alive. " Harry, please. I've lost one brother... I can't lose another one." I begged. I sniffed before wiping my tears fiercely with my sleeve. I turned his arm over before feeling for a pulse. It was there.  
Beating away.  
Hope in the light of darkness.  
A beating heart amongst the dead.  
" Harry." I breathed with such relief. I felt happy tears escape my eyes before I hesitantly leaned in and kissed his forehead, just over the lightning scar that we both now shared. An eruption of 'Aw's' and coos were heard along the crowds before I held Harry's head on my lap. " Harry, wake up." I whispered. The rain kept pelting at us like pebbles shot from the sky, showering us with water. Lockhart ran over. I glared at him with such hatred that he backed off, but he went around me, going on the other side of Harry. Harry finally came around- and at that time- most of the Griffindors had already crowded around us. When his brilliant emerald eyes flickered open, I was so blinded with relief that I didn't even register what was going on.  
Harry Potter. The Boy- Who- Lived.  
Had yet to die.

* * *

I had escorted Harry to the hospital wing with Ron. Ron had offered to change Harry into his pyjamas ( at this, I had began to blush violently). I watched as a small first year came scurrying toward me.  
" Hello? Is it true that you love Harry Potter?" He asked, timidly. I raised an eyebrow and crouched to his tiny height.  
" I do, but not in that way. You see, I lost a brother. Many years ago. I loved him with all my heart, but he thought I had died. When I met Harry, he was like another brother. Which is why I care for him so much. Do you understand, now?" I asked. The kid nodded, feverishly. I cracked a smile. " Good lad. Now, would you mind busting those rumours about us being involved in a... relationship?" I asked. The boy nodded.  
" What is your name?" He asked. I gave him a half smile.  
" Hermione. Hermione Jean Riddle." I replied. He gasped before pushing my fringe out of the way. His eyes landed on the lightning bolt before he hiccupped. "I've met Hermione Jean Riddle!" He exclaimed, before running off to meet up with his friends; no doubt. Just then, Ron piped up from behind the paper curtain.  
" How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" He said, triumphantly. I blushed as I tried to defend the teacher I pitied the most- but unfortunately, Ron and Harry had thought of as a 'crush'.  
" Anyone can make a mistake," I replied, quietly reminiscing Tom and his many mistakes. If only I could change them... " And it doesn't hurt anymore, Harry, does it?" I asked, concern leaking into my voice.  
" No, but it doesn't do much else, either." He replied. I bit my lip and placed myself on a nearby chair, arranging my limbs neatly.  
" You're in for a rough night," Pomfrey said, pouring out a cup of Skele-Gro. " Regrowing bones is a nasty business." Harry took the cup and drank it. He looked like he was somewhere in between intense pain and throwing up.  
" We won, though!" Ron exclaimed. " That was some catch you made! Malfoy's face... He looked ready t kill!" I gulped.  
I couldn't help but think that assumption was correct.  
" I want to know how he fixed that bludger." I gritted through bared teeth.  
" We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion." Harry replied. " I only hope it tastes better than this stuff."  
" If it's got bits of Slytherin in it?! You've got to be joking!" I winced and bit my lip. Harry noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows at me. I looked up.  
" Bad memory." I mouthed. He nodded, sympathetically. Just then, the doors burst open and the whole Griffindor Quidditch team burst in.  
" Unbelievable flying, Harry!" George exclaimed. " I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy!" I could barely contain my smirk. " Something about the Snitch being on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." They had brought cakes, sweets and juices for Harry. I gave Harry a gentle smile before Pomfrey got in.  
" This boy needs rest! He's got thirty three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" She thundered. I meekly ran out of the room, Harry staring behind me.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning when I had decided to start on the Polyjuice potion. I smiled tenderly at the potion, feeling the familiar sense of control and calm as I slowly stirred the frothing potion.  
" It's me," Harry suddenly hissed. Ron jumped, but I calmly continued stirring before I put the stirrer down and went over to the door. I peered through the keyhole, delighted that Harry was alright again.  
" Harry! You gave us such a fright! Come in- how's your arm?" I asked, softly touching his right arm before he squeezed into the cubicle. It was getting a little hot and stuffy due to the portable waterproof fire I had conjured and the amount of people in this pitiful excuse for a cubicle, but overall, we were content.  
" Fine." He replied, tersely.  
" We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice potion," Ron explained. " We've decided this was the safest place to hide it." I nearly snorted as I delicately started to stir the potion again with nimble hands. Yeah, right. I saw Harry open his mouth to speak, but I bit my lip.  
" We already know about the attack on Colin, we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going-"  
" The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better." Ron snarled. I averted my eyes from Ron's intense, blue, thunderous gaze and instead focused on the potion. " D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."  
" There's something else," Harry interrupted. I began to tear up the knot grass and allow the blades of grass float gently into the potion. " Dobby came to meet me in the middle of the night." Harry soon launched into a full explanation of what happened in the infirmary.  
" The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" I tried to sound incredulous, but my voice was a bit high. Luckily for me, Harry deciphered it as fear.  
" This settles it," Ron smiled. " Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was in school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious." I felt guilt tear at my insides.  
They wouldn't suspect their dear friend. " Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come no one's noticed it sneaking round the school." He sneered. I desperately tried to think up a lie.  
" Maybe it can make itself invisible," I added, hastily. " Or maybe it can disguise itself- pretend to be a suit of armour, or something. I've read about Chameleon Ghouls-"  
" You read too much, Hermione." Ron commented. I bit my tongue to make a rude reply.  
Well, what did he do all day?  
Exactly.  
" So, Dobby stopped you getting on the train and broke your arm," I pondered. " You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life, he's going to kill you."

* * *

On the third week of December, I had signed myself up for the Duelling club, along with Harry and Ron.  
I thought it was going to be fun.  
How wrong I was.  
" – And you, Miss Riddle, you can partner up with Miss Bulstrode." Snape ended. Now that he knew I wasn't capable of doing what my brother does, he was becoming- progressively- more and more horrible to me as the days passed. It was alright, though, him being nice to me was quite... strange. Almost as soon as we were allowed to start, Millicent charged toward me and had me in a head lock. It shocked me, and almost immediately I was reduced to whimpering in pain. Harry seemed to notice this, and being ever the hero, he pulled her off me with some difficulty. I managed to get up and off the ground and smiled sweetly at Harry, giving him a train of thanks before glaring at Millicent with such hatred that I knew my eyes had turned a livid red. She trembled under my glare. I took a step forward before I sharply turned to watch Harry and Draco duel. Relieved, she scampered off with her friends.  
" Serpensortia!" Draco exclaimed. A snake burst out of his wand. I, terrified, hopped onto the stage, oblivious to the hoots and whistles as people tried to watch my interactions. I made a human shield in front of Harry before Snape began to say his usual, irate comments.  
" Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it. Riddle, I suggest you return to your place-" I glared up at Snape, eyes flashing. His eyes widened in fear before he pursed his lips. People were getting more and more scared of me. I made eye contact with the snake, holding it into a trance.  
" Allow me!" Shouted the stupid professor called Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the serpent and it flew ten feet into the air. It landed with a dull thud before turning livid, attempting to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley. Alarmed, I abandoned the human shield and began to come nearer and nearer to the snake.  
' Leave the boy alone and come to me...' I hissed in Parceltongue. I didn't care about the shocked, terrified, hate filled glances at me.  
All that I cared for was the student's safety.  
The snake obediently hissed before slithering up to me. ' Ssssstay.' I commanded. It lay, motionless on the floor. Harry started to back me up.  
' Ssssstay.' He hissed in Parceltongue. Shocked, I whirled around to him.  
"How did you know?!" I yelled in English, startling nearly everyone as the snake dozed on the floor. Harry averted his eyes.  
" What do you mean?" I turned to look at Justin, but he was just plain terrified of me. I felt myself becoming desperate.  
" Justin, please-"  
" You tried to kill me!" He exclaimed. I shook my head, frantically. " You and your boy friend! The Girl and the Boy- Who- Lived!" He accused, suddenly bitter. I gritted my teeth.  
" For your information, I just saved your arse! The next time you start accusing me of killing you when I had done the opposite, think again, Finch- Fletchley!" I growled.  
" Ten points from Griffindor!" Snape announced, before vanishing the snake, suddenly not afraid of me anymore. Tears burning in my eyes, I ran away from the milling crowd, ignoring Harry's pleas for me to come back.

* * *

I sat in Myrtle's cubicle as she sat next to me, nattering about nonsense. I sniffed and dabbed my face down with a napkin before I drew a long sigh. Myrtle suddenly fell silent and the door creaked open. She went up and into another cubicle and continued talking nonsense. I, regretting I couldn't walk through walls, pulled my legs up and on the toilet lid I was currently sitting on. I knew who was looming above me. I buried my face in my knees, my bushy hair forming a curtain.  
" 'Mione, don't be like this." Harry sighed before kneeling on the floor. I swallowed and took in a trembling breath.  
Should I tell him?  
No.  
" H-he-"  
" He isn't right. Hermione, you tried to save him. He was just being stupid. Even Ron agrees with me." He added. I looked up.  
I must look a right mess.  
Why am I so sensitive these days? What happened to the arrogant but kind girl who actually had a spine?  
" I-It's nothing. H-honestly, H-Harry." I stammered. He stared straight into my eyes, and for a moment, I thought he could see right through my glamour.  
" Hermione, I see you as an older sister. Please, don't lie to me." He pleaded. I nearly chokedwith tears.  
I'm so sorry. My life is a lie.  
" I-I mean it, Harry. I'm just being over sensitive. I- I don't like people finding out about my hidden talents." I replied. There was silence.  
" Hermione?" He asked in a small voice. I looked up.  
" Yes?"  
" Do you think that we could be... related?" He asked. I frowned.  
" I don't know."  
" Ron said that Salazar Slytherin could speak Parceltongue. I- I know I'm going to sound needy, but I want a family that cares. Don't tell anyone this, but you are so much more closer to me than Ron ever was." He licked his lips. " We could both be his descendants. We'd have family. You wouldn't have to confide in only an orphanage and muggle parents. You'll have me." He added, timidly. I could tell that the poor boy wanted a loving family so much, I just wanted to reach out and tell him I'm his legal guardian, according to his grand father's will.  
But at this rate, I doubt I could even look after myself.  
" I don't know, Harry. But I hope we are related in some way." I replied. He cracked a small smile.  
" There is a way-"  
" No. I know what you're thinking." He suddenly turned upset.  
" But-"  
" Blood bindings is Dark Magic, Harry. They can make us siblings- heck, they could change our appearance- but I am not going to be involved with the Dark arts." Well, not anymore.  
" Oh. Alright." He looked crest fallen. I sighed and drew myself out of the tight ball I had made myself. I put out my arms and Harry hugged me. I could feel his tears dribbling down my shoulder, but I did nothing to stop them. I began to ponder on this tempting decision.  
Did I really want him to become my blood brother? For him to become part of the Riddles? For his brother to be a bloodthirsty man who craves the sight of pain and blood?  
No.  
Never. But then, I began to contemplate on our appearances and I began to consider how alike we looked if I took the glamour off. Well, only a few things and the colouration were correct, but we could be brother and sister- if someone looked at us in a glance. Harry pulled away and wiped his tears away.  
" Better?" I asked, gently. He nodded.  
" Yeah. Thanks, Hermione. But if we were related-" He held his finger up to silence me. " I would consider you an older sister." I bit my lip and looked down.  
" And I would consider you my younger brother." I replied. He cracked a half- smile and I smiled back.  
It was good to have family.  
Though not by blood.

* * *

We awaited our chances to get our cup of the potion. It was the early Christmas holidays- and I wasn't looking forward to drinking a piece of Millicent Bulstrode. I didn't want to drink it, but I could do later. So, I ladled three dollops of the liquid into three cups. I dropped Millicent's hair into my cup. It turned a sick, pus- like yellow, frothing and churning in the cup. I felt ready to throw up.  
" Urgh- essence of Millicent Bulstrode," Ron commented. " Bet it tastes disgusting." Harry dropped Goyle's hair in and Ron dropped Crabbe's. Their's turned more of a khaki- green or a murky brown.  
" Hang on," Harry said, frowning. " We'd better not drink them in here- once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle, we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie." I almost snorted.  
" Good thinking- we'll take different cubicles." Ron responded.  
Perfect.  
Just what I needed to spy on the school.

I tipped the potion into the toilet bowl.  
" Are you two okay?" Harry asked. His voice sounded like Goyle's.  
" Yeah." Replied Ron. He, like Harry, sounded like the person he was acting as. I was just Hermione Jean Riddle. They got out of their cubicles and talked for a bit before Ron hammered on my door.  
" C'mon, we need to go!" He urged.  
" I- I don't think I'm going to come, after all. You go on without me." I replied, weakly. Merlin! I hadn't even thought up a good enough excuse!  
" Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you." Ron replied, impatiently, but there was a spark of humour in his words.  
" No, really, I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up- you're wasting time." I argued. I gave a relieved sigh of relief when I heard two retreating footsteps and I crept out. I swallowed before taking out a strand of my hair.  
Oh, glamour potions. I do love them.

* * *

I had just finished off painting my message on the wall that usually occupied a victim.  
' Pureblood runs cleaner than Mudbloods. Her soul shall remain within the Chamber of Secrets for eternity.' I had only used a batch of muggle fake blood. Overall, it looked pretty gruesome- especially with my double cooped up beneath it. I swallowed before I shrouded myself in the invisibility cloak once more when Draco Malfoy came running along the halls. My breath hitched. What would he do? To my utter surprise, he jerked to a halt. He stared at the stone- grey face on my clone's face before gently touching it. He looked up at the wall and gave an unmanly scream. Within seconds, there was a crowd of students surrounding my double's body. Was this how it was like when I got petrified? I swallowed and a familiar head of red came tumbling through the crowds along with a scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning.  
" Hermione!" They shrieked. The teachers had already gotten a stretcher and had dragged the clone out. They looked up and there was a buzz of panic. I swallowed before I fled the scene.

I walked through the corridors and into the girl's dorm, still covered with the invisibility cloak. There was a batch of Griffindor girls sitting on my bed, gossiping about my supposed death. I gritted my teeth. Do I have to sleep on the armchair?! I gave an aggravated sigh before I strode down to the common room, nestling myself into the comfy armchair before drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to a buzz of activity. There were Griffindors panicking in the common room. I bit back a groan and turned over to the window. It was dawn. I crept down to the kitchen with my invisibility cloak wrapped around me before stealing a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice. I went back up and into the Griffindor common room before catching sight of a distraught Harry Potter. I bit my lip as I followed him up to the boy's dorm. I was thankful that Godric Griffindor hadn't put a charm on these stairs. I reached the top and Harry was sitting on his bed, staring aimlessly at the wall opposite him with tears leaking out of his eyes.  
Harry.  
I walked over to him but froze before I saw the little black thing clasped in his hands. I nearly gasped. I crept over, and to my horror, my fears were confirmed.  
Nestled in his arms was Tom's diary.  
And not just any diary.  
The Horcrux.

* * *

I swallowed before cautiously tip toeing toward him. He opened the diary. He looked frustrated- like he had seen the same thing over and over again.  
Only I knew how it worked.  
He grabbed a quill and wrote into it.  
' My name is Harry Potter.' I held my breath as two different replies came up on separate pages. One was:  
' Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?' And the other was:  
' Hello, Harry. My name's Tia Marge Riddle. Are you related to Charlus Potter?' Harry swallowed. He didn't know who to write to! He chose the left page- the one that spoke about Tia Marge Riddle- in other words; me. I watched as he picked up a quill before writing a reply.  
' Yes. How did you know him?' I knew the answer before it came out.  
' He was my ex- lover. Who are you to him? His son? His grand son?' Harry bit his lip.  
' I guess I'm his grand son. Tell me about yourself. Do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?' He wrote. The ink took a second longer to sink in.  
' Tom Marvolo Riddle is my twin brother. I was in my sixth year when I died. I was in Slytherin- an incredibly intelligent pupil but the Sorting hat found it a little hard to place me in the right house. It said I was a mixture of all. And, of course, I know about the Chamber of Secrets. It was opened in my time. But the only way to find out about it is to talk to my brother- Tom- on the other page. I'll see you later, my child.' Harry looked stunned that she called him his child. He bit his lip before writing back. I loomed over his shoulder.  
' Okay. Thank you, Tia.'  
' You're welcome.' Was her reply. I swallowed before leaning in closer. He leaned over to the other page before writing in:  
' Hello. Tia told me to talk to you about the Chamber of Secrets. Do you know anything about it?' Tom was quick to reply.  
' Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my sixth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students' It suddenly stopped replying. Harry gave a dejected sigh.  
' What happened?' Harry scrawled. The ink sunk in.  
' My twin sister was amongst the first to die.' Was the instant reply. His handwriting was messy and the paper was smudged with tears. Harry saw this and wrote quickly.  
' Oh. I'm so sorry.' He wrote. The ink sunk in again. I was interested to see the response.  
' It's alright. She deserved peace.' I nearly choked. The words were even more smudged- if that were possible- and the tear stains were numerous. ' I often try to forget her, but that didn't work. Your grandfather helped me. He suggested writing a paragraph about her in my other diary. Should I continue?'  
' Yes please.' Harry wrote, instantly.  
' Very well. The monster attacked my sister first and then many others, finally killing them. I caught the person who opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the headmaster, ashamed that such a thing happened in Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl and my sister had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it would happen again. The monster lived on and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned.'  
' It's happening again, now. There have been four attacks- one on my best friend- and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?' Harry wrote, desperately. I felt tears brim up in my eyes. I wanted to keep this diary. Tom was preserved in there- at least his emotions were in there, that was.  
' I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him. Let me show you.' Harry hesitated, but I was too eager. I held my breath as Harry wrote the reply.  
' Okay.' The pages in the diary began to blow as if a wind with high force were pushing its pages forwards. I leaned forward with Harry, watching the mini television as our bodies left the real world and entered the world of lies.

* * *

We landed in the headmaster's office. It wasn't Dumbledore who sat behind the desk, but rather an old teacher I didn't know. I frowned. Why would Tom make up something as big as this?  
" I'm sorry," Harry said, hesitantly. " I didn't mean to butt in." The wizard ignored him, continuing to read from a parchment. " Er- I'll just go, shall I?" Harry asked. The wizard did nothing to acknowledge him. " Sorry I disturbed you, I'll go now!" Harry half yelled in the room.  
Still, the wizard didn't pay attention. There was a knock on the door.  
" Enter." Came the teacher's response. Then, someone I barely recognised came into the room. I looked closer and almost gasped.  
Tom?!  
My twin was malnourished, his cheek bones prominent and his eyes red, tear tracks still worn down his face. His usual, wavy fringe was- like his seventh year photo- tidy, but somehow tangled. " Ah, Riddle." The boy winced and the teacher gave him a sympathetic look.  
" You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" Tom asked, hoarsely. Harry was looking at my twin brother with pity.  
" Sit down. I've been reading the letter you've sent me." Dippet commanded. I swallowed before Tom did as ordered.  
" Oh." He sighed.  
" My dear boy," Tom winced again. " I cannot possibly let you stay at the school over the Summer. Surely you want to go home over the holidays?" Tom bit his lip.  
" Sir, my sister died in these premises. I'd prefer it if I stayed here. I feel safer. Closer. Like she's here, watching over me." He trailed off.  
Tom, you don't know how right you are.  
" You and Miss Riddle," Harry's eyes were wide with astonishment as he realized that many teachers called me by the same name. " lived in a muggle orphanage, I believe?" Dippet asked, curiously.  
" Yes, sir." Tom replied, blushing lightly.  
" You are muggleborn?"  
" Half blood, sir." Tom corrected. " muggle father, witch mother."  
" And are both your parents?-" Tom had tears slipping off his cheeks.  
" My sister has joined them, sir." He replied. Harry looked at Tom in a completely new light whilst I raised an eyebrow. " My mother died just after she gave birth to my sister. They told me in the orphanage that she only had enough time to name both me and my sister. Tom, after my father. Marvolo, after my grand father. Tia, to let people know we were twins. Marge, after my grandmother." Tom wiped his tears away.  
" The thing is, Tom," Dippet said, sympathetically. " special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances..."  
" You mean all these attacks, sir?" Tom asked, eyes wide. Harry suddenly seemed eager to learn more.  
" Precisely," The headmaster replied. " My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you in the castle when term ends. Particularly in the light of the recent tragedies. The death of those poor girls... One of them was your sister, yes?" Tom nodded, tearfully. " You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are nowhere near locating the source of the- er- source of all this unpleasantness..." Tom's eyes widened. I knew immediately that this was the false memory.  
" Sir, if the person was caught... if this all stopped..." I knew what was going through his mind. He looked up with tears in his eyes. " Sir, if we do stop this, I wish to make a memorial for my sister. Perhaps an extra classroom... or just a plaque..." Dippet nodded, solemnly.  
" Indeed, my child. There must be a stop to all these attacks. If the saboteur is caught red handed, I'd prefer it if you'd bring him or her to me and I'll deal with them. Then, I shall out up a memorial for your sister. How does the potions classroom sound? The subject she was best at?" Tom nodded, sadly.  
" Thank you, sir. May I go now?" The teacher gave a nod of dismissal. Tom got up and out of the office before he went down the spiral staircase. Harry and I followed him. Tom jerked to a stop, his face pained. He suddenly looked like he had made a decision before he swept to the entrance hall. Dumbledore was already there, fifty years younger and the same professor I had befriended.  
" What are you doing wandering around this late, Tom?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes were haunted and slightly pained. I swallowed before tuning myself a bit more into the conversation.  
" I had to see the headmaster, sir. I'm finding it hard to cope without... her." He muttered. Dumbledore's eyes automatically went soft, but they were obviously still suspicious of Tom.  
" Well, hurry off to bed. Best not to roam around these corridors. Not since..." He sighed before muttering about an excellent student and riddles.  
And with a pang of guilt in my heart, I realized he was talking about me.

Dumbledore had long since bade Tom goodnight and I was waiting just outside a door after what seemed like an age. Eventually, we crept through the door, with me still safely invisible in my cloak. Harry still thought he was alone. We suddenly heard a coarse- sounding whisper and I immediately recognised it as Rubeus Hagrid's voice.  
" C'mon, gotta get yeh' outta here... C'mon now, in the box." Tom suddenly ambushed Hagrid.  
" Evening, Rubeus." Tom said, sharply. It seemed filled with spite and hatred for the half- giant. Hagrid slammed the lid shut and before he stood up, fumbling for words.  
" What yer' doin' down here, Tom?" Hagrid asked. Riddle stepped forward, his movements menacing.  
" It's all over," He spat. " That... thing. You killed my sister. You murdered Tia. What did she do to deserve this?" Hagrid opened his mouth to reply, furious, but Tom spoke over him. " I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop-"  
" What d'yeh-"  
" I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But this thing killed my sister. I can't afford to lose anyone else." He croaked, his voice heavy with pain. Harry seemed heart broken by this. " Monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and-"  
" It never killed no one!" Hagrid exclaimed, furious.  
" Come on, Rubeus." Tom coaxed. I moved closer and tried to put my hand on Tom's shoulder, but it went straight through. Distraught, I sighed and put my hand to my side. " The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered." I nearly sighed.  
What about my parents?  
" I am alone in this world. Tia was all I had, Rubeus. You've destroyed not just a life, but mine, too." Tom sighed, fresh tears rolling off his cheeks.  
" It wasn't him!" Hagrid roared, making the walls tremble, slightly. " He wouldn't! He never!" Livid, Tom retracted his wand.  
" Stand aside." He growled. Hagrid stood firm. Tom muttered a spell I couldn't quite catch and the door behind Hagrid slammed so hard open that it threw the boy to the ground. A vast spider came crawling out of the door, scuttling across the stone floors before my brother raised his wand again. Hagrid leapt on him before he could do anything and the spider scuttled free.  
" NOOOOO!" Hagrid yelled.  
And that was the last thing I registered before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start on Harry's bed. Oh, Salazar! I've fallen asleep in the boy's dormitory! I blushed violently under the cloak and looked around me. I must have been asleep since last night... Then, it all came rushing back.  
Tom's diary.  
The false memory.  
And someone was opening the Chamber of Secrets. I smiled, slightly as I caught sight of the black diary on the drawer. I picked it up and placed it in my pocket before heading down to the infirmary. Once I reached the place, it was buzzing with panic. More and more students were being attacked. I tip toed silently under the invisibility cloak before I reached each ward.  
Colin Creevy.  
Justin Finch- Fetchley.  
Nearly Headless Nick.  
And my double.  
I paused before her, taking in her seemingly porcelain- like grey face. I walked over to her side and pulled a strand of her hair. And immediately, she was gone. Just gone. I muffled a startled jump before I gave a heavy sigh and left a crumpled library book page on the bed with 'pipes' scrawled on it. I could hear Ron and Harry coming. I left a nearby hand mirror on the bed, hoping against hope that they would figure out the creature. I splashed a bit of fake blood on my hand before scrawling out:  
' Her soul shall remain in the Chamber of Secrets for an eternity.' I almost jumped in alarm when Ron swept the curtain open and he screamed.  
" Harry!" He shrieked. Harry ran to his side and I saw the tears in his eyes. I blinked my own ones away. Stupid girl. Don't be weak. I needed to do this so they wouldn't think I was the heir of Slytherin.

* * *

The gossip had spread around the school like wild fire. The missing girl. Just... gone. I settled down in my bed before flipping open Tom's black diary. I took in the yellowed pages and grabbed a quill.  
' Hello. My name is Hermione. Hermione Jean Riddle. Who are you?' I wrote. Just as expected, the ink sunk in and there was an immediate reply.  
' Hello, young lady. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. We share the same surname.' He noted. I cracked a half- smile, deciding to tease him a bit.  
' Suppose we could be related?' I scrawled. His reply was quick.  
' Who was your father?'  
' My father? My father was called Sebastian. Sebastian Riddle.' I wrote.  
' And his father?'  
' I do not know.' I wrote, truthfully on the paper. The ink took a little longer to sink in.  
' I could see, you know. Tell me the most emotional day of your life and I'll come in front of you- in the flesh. Deal?' I swallowed.  
' Deal.' I replied. ' The most emotional day of my life was the day that my brother died. He had cast a blood promise on me, but he was having a few problems of his own.' I wrote, simply. The ink dissolved and a light shone in front of me. I looked down at the paper and I was suddenly entranced, hypnotised. I felt myself getting dragged deeper and deeper into it, feeling myself getting taken over, in a trance. I shut the diary and put it in my pocket. Then, I knew nothing but to open the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

I awoke with a start on a cold, damp floor. I looked around me and nearly gasped. On the floor, immobilized, but still very much alive, was Ginevra Weasley.  
" Ginny!" I squeaked. Her eyes widened as she looked at me.  
" Hermione!" She replied. I dragged myself over to her and hugged the first year. I was the first to pull away.  
" Are you alright?" I asked, searching her face for any signs of pain. She nodded.  
" Fine. How did you get here?" She asked. I frowned, my eyebrows furrowed.  
" Um... I can't remember. Sorry, Ginny." I deadpanned. Her eyes widened in fear and horror.  
" You- you-" She took in a deep breath before she began calmly. " Hermione, did you- by any chance- come across that diary?" She asked, gesturing with her eyes toward the black diary on the floor. I swallowed. She took my silence as a yes. " I met him. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The only one who listened when I had something to complain about. I told him my deepest secrets and he betrayed me. He left me here in a full- body binding spell and the only thing I can do is speak. He loves to hear me scream for freedom." She looked shaken, but she didn't move.  
" I'm so sorry, Ginny. I only spoke to him once and I told him about my brother. He died. He betrayed me, too. He made me open the Chamber of Secrets not to kill, but to bring me here. Well, that's what I think." I replied, honestly. She sighed.  
" Each second here makes me feel weak, Hermione. I feel like I can't do anything. Only speak. And even then, I feel like my body is shutting down." She glanced up at me with only her eyes, fearful. " I am going to die, aren't I?" I shook my head, feverishly.  
" Of course not! You're Ginny Weasley! You're not going to die!" I exclaimed. I reached into my deep robe pockets and produced a bottle of potion. " Here. It gives you a bit more strength. You're going to need that." I tipped the whole potion cautiously down her throat once she opened her mouth and stroked her neck so she could swallow. She immediately had a rosy tint to her cheeks and she could move her head once more.  
" Thank you, Hermione." She muttered. I cracked a smile.  
" You're welcome." I responded. She sighed. I propped her head on my lap as I looked around me. I was in the Chamber once more, but I didn't want to go anywhere. That might just alert Ginny of who I really was. I turned to the girl.  
" Ginny?" I asked, shakily. Frowning, she turned to me.  
" Yes? Is there something wrong?" I turned to the diary on the floor.  
" I have to ask him, Ginny. It's the only way. Otherwise, I talk to his sister." I replied. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.  
" Sister? He never had a sister!" She exclaimed. I winced, but she didn't notice.  
" He did. You just have to write on the other page." I replied. Not waiting for her permission, I went over to the book and opened it. I flicked through the pages and produced my emergency quill.  
' What have you done to us, Tom? I know who you are. Come out. Talk to me face to face. Don't be a coward.' I wrote. The ink dissolved and his writing faded into view.  
' Do not insult the Dark Lord. I shall come when I please. Leave me.' He replied. I felt a stab of pain in my heart.  
' Fine.' I replied. I turned to the other page whilst Ginny stared curious holes into my back. ' Hello, Tia. I have something to ask you.' I wrote. Her wary reply came back.  
' Who are you? What have you done?' I almost smiled.  
' I am Harry Potter's best friend. I came down to the Chamber of Secrets and I can't remember how. Could you tell me? Please?' I wrote. The ink faded after a slight pause, as though hesitant.  
' I can't tell you how. Tom is stopping me from telling you. But you will gain answers from him when he comes. It was a pleasure talking to you. Good bye.' She wrote, shakily. I gulped and put the book, gingerly, down.  
Fat lot of help that did.  
" You were right, Ginny. That was no help at all." I sulked. I waited a few seconds for her answer.  
Nothing.

* * *

I turned around- and to my horror- Ginny lay on the floor, unmoving. Her hair was splayed around her head in a fiery red halo and her brown eyes were wedged shut. I let a sob escape my throat before I turned to the diary. Only, it was glowing a Slytherin green. I gulped and crawled forward. The green light split into two- one of them forming the shape of a standing man and one of them was laying vertically on the floor. The green glow vanished and the two figures either stood or lay. They were blurry, and the only thing I could make out was green eyes and black hair. But even then, I knew who they were.  
The one on the floor was my memory.  
The one who was standing up was Tom.

* * *

I stood there, gawking at them for a few minutes before I turned to the diary. I wrote feverishly into it.  
' Tom! Voldemort! If you dare-' But I was cut off. The diary sent a repelling curse and I lay on the floor, immobilized, just like Ginny was minutes ago. I swallowed as I heard a shrill, maniacal laughter fill the room. I tried to open my mouth, but it was stuck fast, wedged into a slight pout. I repressed the urge to struggle. I knew what Tom was doing. It was fast becoming obvious by his features becoming more and more chiselled, more clearer. But my memory remained blurry, on the ground. Eventually, Tom was blurry no more. He stepped forward and instantly walked toward the blurry girl on the floor. He watched her with his usual green eyes that sparked with hope and untold plans when he turned to me, furious. He took off the curse and I was immediately reduced to gasping for breath on the floor.  
" Pathetic. Just like you always were." He commented. I gritted my teeth.  
" Tom, why did you bring us here?" I asked. " From what I can gather, you are the heir of Slytherin. That girl is Tia- your sister. You are using both Ginny and my energy to sustain yourself. But why?" I asked. He smirked.  
" You're remarkably intelligent. I could use you... Of course, Ginny, here, told me all about you and Harry Potter." He said, silkily. " How she fantasized about being his only friend. His _girlfriend_. She was oh- so- jealous when she found out about your relationship-"  
" That's not how I see him!" I screeched. " He's like my brother!" Tom winced. I bit back an apology.  
" How you two defeated Voldemort. My past. My present. My future." He added. I rolled my eyes.  
" Look, Tommy- boy, I already know who you are. Future Dark Lord and all that gobble-gook. I don't need to read it again and again. I'm sick and tired of you, so I think I'll just walk out of here. Bye." I said before strutting in the opposite direction, smirking.  
Hermione: 1, Tom: Nil.  
" Don't you dare insult me!" He yelled. I smoothly ducked under a crucio he had sent hurtling my way. I suddenly whipped around and shouted:  
" Expelliarmus!" His wand flew out of his hand before he hit the wall opposite.  
Really, Tom.  
Be thankful I had put up some cushioning charm on the wall before you could fall unconscious. He stood up, bewildered about why I had not hurt him and livid that he had been beaten with a simple deflecting spell. I smirked and twirled my wand between my fingers- a common habit of his.  
" Why you little-"  
" Silencio!" I yelled. His rant was immediately muted. He looked quite comical, his stamping feet and his mouth opening and shutting- resembling remarkably like a gold fish. I, melodramatically, yawned before he realized what I did. He looked enraged, but I kept it up, his face going red. I inspected my nails for a good five minutes before I put the silencing charm down. I raised an eyebrow. " Are we quite finished yet, Tommy?" I patronized. He winced at the nickname I used to call him and I immediately felt bad for him. He turned angry again and I rolled my eyes.  
Time to amaze him.  
" Expecto Patronum!" I exclaimed, not bothering to disguise my animal. A cobra came out of my wand, flashing an ethereal blue and white and lighting the chamber up. It looked strangely beautiful. I smirked at his gobsmacked expression.  
I was the youngest person to ever cast a Patronus.  
" Bu-but-"  
" I know." I commented, smugly. He seemed to be picking up on his breath.  
" Would you like to become a Death Eater?" He asked. I suddenly turned serious and walked up to him, my face inches away- unfortunately due to our height differences- from his chest.  
" No." I whispered. He turned angry and suddenly gripped my shoulders whilst I remained calm. He forced me to look up at his blood- red eyes.  
" Fear me. I have killed many, many people." He growled. I quirked a smirk. This annoyed him to no ends, I was glad to report.  
" Fear me. I have killed my closest friend. And I am inches away from grabbing a time turner and preventing your birth." I replied, my eyes flashing a matching red. He stumbled back, dazed.  
" Bloody hell! Your eyes!" He shrieked. I smirked even wider.  
" I know." I said, smugly. " But it isn't like a Dark Lord to be terrified of a twelve year girl, is it? Or perhaps, I am older than I look..." I said, egging him on to become more curious about me.  
Just as anticipated, he looked drawn in, wanting to learn more about me.  
" Red eyes, the ability to cast a Patronus- and a snake though you are," He looked down, briefly at my tie before he sneered and plastered a disdainful look on his face. " A Griffindor... I might go as far to say that you may be my heir." He gave me a malicious smirk, Voldemort flashing through his eyes. I raised an eyebrow.  
" An heir? Aren't you a bit young?" I asked. He scowled at me.  
" No child of mine shall treat me in that way." There was silence.  
Then, I was howling with laughter.  
" You should see yourself! Tom Marvolo Riddle- sixteen year old Ice Prince of Slytherin- ordering his potential heir about! I almost fell for it!" I laughed. He turned beet red before he pulled out his wand.  
" Crucio!" He exclaimed. Caught unaware, his spell hit me. I bit my lip so hard it drew blood before I collapsed to the ground in agony. I only just caught Tom's face twisted in a strange look of guilt and satisfaction before he lifted it. I glared at him in anger.  
Not hatred, though.  
Never hatred.  
" Why the blaises did you do that for?!" I bellowed. He sighed before doing a lazy flick with his wand. I fell to the ground, in a full body bind. He walked over to me before he shut my eyes with his fingers and pushed my chin up, gently with his fore finger, making it look infuriatingly paternal.  
Tom, I'm not your child.  
I'm your sister, for Salazar's sake!

* * *

The only thing I had to keep me company for the rest of that day was my ears. Tom sometimes spoke to me about his plans- about having his sister and his daughter at his side once he had sculpted us into the dark people he was. I just stayed there, motionless, with him talking to me like he knew me his whole life. Sometimes, I do question his sanity. I desperately wanted to hex his arse out of here and bang some sense into that thick skull of his, but obviously, he wasn't going to have that. Eventually, after a couple more hours, he partially released the binding curse so I could talk.  
" You know, I do question your sanity, sometimes. I do hope you aren't going to treat me like that for the next six years of my life. I'm looking forward to graduating, thank you very much." I commented, wearily. He ignored me, straining his ears. Then, he shook his head and turned to me.  
" You honestly are a curse, you know. But I can't afford to loose another family member." His eyes- once again- looked pained. " So I shall await the next victim to come and revive Tia." He gazed tenderly at the blurry figure on the floor.  
" He's Looney." I muttered under my breath.  
" Silence!" He bellowed. I bit my lip and looked down. He calmed down. " Thank you. Now, do you want to gain control over the wizarding world or not?"  
" I don't know how to answer that, daddykins." I replied, icily. He glared at me. I rolled my eyes. " You clearly need some support with parenting, you know, Just leaving me here on the floor without food for the day is basically child abuse!" I accused. He turned, sharply to me.  
" You have no idea what my sister endured, so you keep your petty mouth shut before I condemn you to live with the Basilisk." He warned.  
" Sorry." I replied, humbly. He swallowed before flicking his wrist. The curse fell away as I gazed at the blurred figure. I never actually realized how bad the abuse actually was. I shuddered as I placed my cold, left hand on my right shoulder, recounting the scar on there before I turned to a concerned looking Tom.  
" Are you alright?" He asked. I nearly laughed. Future Dark Lord who had mercilessly killed thousands asking me if I was alright?! I'll give him alright!  
" Yes, I'm fine." I replied, calmly. He seemed surprised that I hadn't insulted him and then reached into his pockets before pulling out a packet of cookies.  
Someone wasn't very experienced in parenting.  
" Here. Eat." He passed me the cookies. I warily took it from him. He looked a bit pained that I didn't trust him, but I brushed that off.  
" Thanks." I replied. I opened the cookies before I pulled one out. I ate one and passed him the next. It just went straight through him, just like in that false memory he had shown us. He looked faintly annoyed and glared at me- not the angry glares, but a mock- glare. I burst into giggles, and soon he began to laugh. It was music to my ears. I had almost forgotten how much I missed Tom- and yet here he was. After two years of separated from him, I don't know what to say to him!  
Oh my god. I think I'm dreaming. Someone pinch me. I'm laughing with Voldemort!  
" That was... fun." He said, puzzled. I bit my lip. " I hadn't genuinely laughed like that since..."  
" Since your fifth year." I answered for him. He looked up, amazed.  
" How did you know?" I shrugged.  
" Maybe I'm using Occlumency. Maybe you can't trust me..." At this, I gave him a disarming wink, so he knew I was joking. " Or maybe... I was there." I added, mysteriously as I munched on the cookie. I noticed that Tom now looked less ghost- like. I hesitantly put my hand on his. It met a warm palm. I looked up and smiled. " Now, what about that cookie?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and I passed him one before he shoved it in his mouth.  
" I've forgotten how much I loved these." He said. I sighed.  
" What's the matter?" He asked, gently.  
In the same way he used to.  
" Nothing." I replied, quickly. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
" Don't lie."  
" It's just..." I sighed. " I don't feel like this is going to work." I dejectedly gave him the rest of the cookie packet before making my way down the corridor. He jogged to catch up with me, behind me.  
" Why not?" He called. I stopped and turned around.  
" I'm acting way too chummy around you. You killed my best friend's parents. You orphaned him like you were an orphan. I could never stay with someone like you." I admitted. He narrowed his eyes at me, once more.  
" And what makes you say that? I'm your family, Hermione Jean Riddle, you can never run away from me." He threatened. I glared at him.  
" I say I can." Before I ran off toward one of the tunnels.

* * *

I traipsed past the many passageways in the place, knowing that Tom was somewhere close. I swallowed, staying silent when my back hit a wall. I jumped three foot in the air, thinking it was Tom before I realized what it was. I relaxed and continued walking.  
And walking.  
And walking some more.  
And then, I returned to the mouth of the entrance, to the main hall again. How in the name of Slytherin did I get back here?! Tom, being his usual, arrogant self, felt the need to show off. He sat on a throne that was transfigured from a rock.  
" Joining us yet again, Hermione?" He asked, sarcastically. I glanced down at Ginny.  
" What did you do to her?" I gritted out. He smirked.  
" Nothing much. I've only divided her energy to flow into my dear sister, here." He gestured at the unmoved figure that still lay slumped on the floor.  
" When I get my hands around your throat-"  
" That's no way to treat your father, now, is it?" He tutted. I stayed there with my mouth hanging open. He smirked. " I am going to be taking you in as my daughter. You don't look like me- but that would soon be arranged. I can adjust my age and appear like a thirty- six year old man. Then, we launch our attack on the wizarding world." I blanched.  
" What in the name of Salazar are you saying?!" I hissed. " Have you not considered that the real you is running around, trying to find a new soul to reattach to?!" He smirked.  
" I will be paying the wizarding world a favour. I shall kill my future self and then rule the world." He gloated. I spat at his feet.  
" Have you not considered that he- you- have six other horcruxes?!" I exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow.  
" I sometimes wonder what they teach you here. No wonder you got put into Griffindor." He spat the name with disdain. " l will be home tutoring you. You will be learning the Dark arts, Occlumency and duelling. If you do not consent, the punishments will be severe." He drawled. I gave him a weak smile.  
" No cookies?" I joked. To my immense surprise and relief, he chuckled.  
" Come here." He said with a warm, genuine smile on his face. I looked at his eyes and could only find mirth and amusement. I walked over to him and he pulled me into a hug. I squeaked ( it sounded so very lady like) and then he pulled away, scrutinizing me. " You have great potential. I always value courage and bravery." He commented. I blushed and cast a wary glance at the slowly sharpening figure on the floor.

* * *

The next day, I awoke on the throne that Tom had transfigured from a rock. Tom was at the corner, obviously expecting someone. I yawned, watching my brother just watching the door in a dark corner.  
" What are you doing, Tom?" I asked. He turned to me.  
" From now on, you shall address me as 'my lord' when others are around, and 'father' when we are within privacy. Also, if one of the students walks in, I expect you to lie on the floor like Weasley, and do not react to their attempts to rouse you." He deadpanned. I sighed.  
" Listen, Tom-"  
" Father." He corrected, patiently. I swallowed.  
" There's something I need to tell you." I spared another hasty glance at my double. " Now." Just then, I heard familiar voices outside.  
Harry and Ron.

* * *

I gave Tom an apologetic look before diving to the floor. I heard the door mechanisms crank open and the whispered comments of awe from Harry and Ron. I heard a great rumbling before the entrance was sealed shut. I closed my eyes and breathed regularly. I would need to pretend I wasn't breathing later; so I could fake my death.  
" Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. I heard approaching footfalls. " Ginny! Don't be dead- please don't be dead!" He pleaded. I heard a sigh of despair before I heard faster footsteps- more desperate. " Hermione!" He yelled. " Hermione!" He grabbed my shoulders. I stopped breathing as Harry tried to wake me up. He shook me, he called my name but nothing happened. I heard a strangled cry of despair. " Don't die on me Hermione- you were like a sister to me!" He pleaded. Then, I heard Tom's voice.  
" She won't wake. Neither will the Weasley girl."  
" Tom- Tom Riddle?!" Harry sounded incredulous. He still cradled my head on his lap. I felt something wet fall on my forehead. Harry was crying.  
" What d'you mean, she won't wake? She's not- she's not?-"  
" Hermione is dead." Tom said, flatly. I felt Harry tremble with tears. " But the Weasley- she's alive. Only just." He said, softly.  
" Are you a ghost?" Harry asked, uncertainly. Tom quickly replied.  
" A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He nodded toward the little black diary that had remained untouched since yesterday.  
" You've got to help me, Tom." Harry urged. " We've got to get them out of here." What, and get him arrested for making horcruxes?! Harry Potter, I sometimes wonder if your brain works properly! " There's a Basilisk... I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment. Please, help me." He pleaded, hugging my head and rocking my body. The atmosphere was so tense it could be cut through with a knife. I opened my eyes just a little bit to see Tom staring uncertainly at Harry, guilt and hatred playing wars in his eyes. " Did you see-" Harry turned his head to see Tom holding his wand. " Thanks." Harry reached out to get his wand, but Tom gave him a smile. To anyone else. It may have looked cruel, but I could see the sadness behind it. " Listen!" Harry begged. " We've got to go! If the Basilisk comes, then who knows what will happen to Hermione! And Ginny!"  
" It won't come until it is called." Tom replied, calmly.  
" What do you mean?" Harry asked, irritated. " Look, give me my wand, I might need it."  
" You won't be needing it." Tom replied. I swore I saw a flash of red across his eyes...  
" What d'you mean, I won't be-"  
" I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter." Tom said. Well, it was Tom, but I could tell that Voldemort had taken over. " For the chance to see you. To speak to you."  
" Look," Harry barked, having finally lost his patience. " I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later."  
" We're going to talk now." Tom said with a broad smile, gracing his handsome features. If Ginny saw him, she'd probably ditch Harry and go after Tom.  
" How did Ginny get like this? Ad how did Hermione..." He trailed off.  
" Well, Hermione happened to come across the Basilisk. Quite tragic, really." Tom began to lie with that silver tongue that he and I shared. " She stared straight into its eyes. Fell down, dead. Funny, really. I thought she was to be my heir." He said with an amused smirk before he winked at me. Harry was furious.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOUR HEIR?!" He bellowed. Tom raised an eyebrow.  
" She can speak Parceltongue-"  
" So can I." Harry deadpanned. Tom's eyes widened.  
" She is the heir of Slytherin." He argued. " Now there is no more Slytherin blood line. I am the last left. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Did you ever wonder what it became when using an anagram?" He asked. He turned and wrote his name in mid- air. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the words scrambled and became ' I am Lord Voldemort'. Harry's mouth was agape. He kissed my forehead, tenderly before placing me on the ground.  
" May you rest in peace." He stated. I nearly choked.  
" I am Voldemort. He is my past. My present. And my future. But the only one who mattered to me more than Voldemort was my sister." He said. He pointed at the blurred figure on the floor. Harry squinted, but he couldn't make her out. " When she died, I was driven insane. I tried to kill myself. I starved myself, I used to cut. It was horrible, but it was just what Voldemort needed to overtake me. Tia had tried so hard to get me in the light side." He hung his head. " But I failed her. I had already created my and Tia's first horcrux against her will just three days before she died. And now, she will be resurrected." He finished, triumphantly. Just then, the blurred features immediately sharpened and she was clear to the three people in here. I watched through half- open eyes. And there she was. Tia Marge Riddle. The only girl who Tom Marvolo Riddle thought was a cut above the rest.

* * *

I watched with horror as the memory of myself's eyes flickered open.  
" Where am I? What am I doing here? Tom? Charlie?" She asked, uncertainly. Harry watched with fascination. He was so sure he had seen her somewhere before, I could tell that by his face. But obviously, my Occlumency shrugged that off him and he watched her with an expression that was filled with hatred. " Tom?" She sounded frightened,now. Tom ran to her side and held her hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes. " It was horrible. I- I-"  
" Shh." Tom reassured her and he wrapped his arms around her trembling form. How weird was this.  
I was jealous of myself. " You're never going there ever again. I promise." He muttered, leaning his angular chin on her head. I swallowed, but otherwise remained on the floor, playing dead. I could feel Harry's despairing gaze lingering on my back. Tom stroked her cheek. She smiled, gently before he helped her up.  
" Thank you, Tom." She said, weakly. She looked up and her eyes were wide with wonder. " Where are we?"  
" We're in the Chamber of Secrets, Tia." Tom responded, gently. She winced. Tom noted this. " Don't worry, we don't have to do it anymore." He soothed. She sighed in relief. Her eyes landed on Harry's, her eyes matching his.  
" Charlus?" She asked. Harry glared at her. She gave a tragic sob before I scoffed.  
So much for spineless.

" Voldemort." Harry spat with as much venom he could muster. Tom smirked.  
" Hello, honey." He replied, sarcastically. I could feel the tension. The 'other me' finally got a grip of herself and wondered out of Tom's strong embrace. To my and Harry's surprise, he didn't try to pull her back. He allowed her to walk toward Harry.  
" You look so much like your grand father... But you've got someone else's eyes." She commented. She kneeled down to his height before she whispered into his ear: " He's not as bad as you think." Harry stared at the 'other me' before nodding, slowly. Well, at least she seemed to be in his good books. I don't think I could bear it if Harry rejected the person I was under my glamour. Harry licked his lips before he replied.  
" I have my mother's eyes, ma'am." He said. The 'other me' gave a twinkly laugh that I wished I could strangle out of her throat.  
" Please, just Tia will do nicely." She replied. She wondered back to Tom and I felt the over whelming need to punch the 'other me'.  
Grr.  
Suddenly, the Chamber was filled with singing. I swallowed. I recognised it.  
Fawkes. Said Phoenix landed next to Harry and dropped something.  
The sorting hat.  
'Ssssspeak to me, Ssssslytherin, the greatessssst of the Hogwartssssss four!' he hissed.  
" Tom!" The 'other me' exclaimed. I swallowed, but it was too late. The Basilisk was released. And there was nothing that the 'other me' could do. Tom had put a Silencio on her.

* * *

Harry ran out of the Chamber. I shot up to my feet, thunderous. I walked up to Tom and slapped him.  
Hard.  
His cheek was burning red and the imprint of a petite hand was seared onto it. He looked absolutely terrifying, but I stupidly stood my ground.  
' Do you know who I am?' I hissed in Parceltongue. Tom glared at me.  
' Do you think I care?!' He raised his hand to conduct a curse, but I held his wrist in an iron grip.  
' Tom, look in my eyes and tell me you don't recognissssse me.' I told him. He stared, readily into my eyes. He gasped once he saw the flurry of red, the love, and the sacrifices. I reached into my pocket and produced a pen knife before I slashed my palm with it. I held it up before my form started to change. I was soon the same height as him, with black curls tumbling to my waist. " Tom, it's me." I added in English. He gasped.  
" How-"  
" I lived, Tom. After I got given the counteracting potion, I used a glamour potion and made a copy of me. I crept out of the ward and came across a time turner. I played with it, but it sent me far into the future by accident. I re-entered Hogwarts as a female muggleborn with a squib as a mother and a muggle father. Well, I lied about the squib thing when I needed it, but I lived two years of my life here. I just wanted to say... I love you. And I always will. But Harry Potter will always remain as a brother to me as you were. Or perhaps even a son." I said. I cupped Tom's cheek as he trembled, tears falling down his cheeks.  
" You left me. You left me and you knew it. You let Voldemort take over-"  
" Tom-"  
" NO! Let me do the talking for once! You left me for a petty little boy who isn't even your brother by blood. Does our bond mean nothing to you?!" He roared. He wrenched my hand off his cheek, his eyes suddenly burning with a passion. I glared at him.  
" Even if you hated me from the bottom of your heart, I could never hate you. And I'm sorry about this. But if you want a needy, spineless girl for your sister, then so be it. You obviously can't move on. Am I really worth the death of billions of innocent people?!"  
" YES!" Tom shouted. I hung my head.  
" Well, I don't think so. I will defend Harry James Potter to my final breath. Even if it meant defending him from you." I said before I stormed out of the room. I heard approaching footfalls, quick and hard. Just then, Tom's hand closed around my wrist. He brandished the pen knife I had in my pocket.  
What?!  
He stole it!  
" Don't you dare walk away from me, Tia." He growled. I kicked him in the shin.  
" I can do what I want, Voldemort, and you can't stop me." I put down the Silencio around the 'other me' and then I drank my potion I had in my pocket. Smaller and more agile, I managed to escape from Tom's clutches and soon found myself running after Harry.

* * *

I encountered said boy just in front of the Basilisk. I glared up at it.  
' Leave the boy. Leave the boy.' I repeated. But the Basilisk began to converse.  
' Sssso hungry... For so long...' I swallowed. It needed to eat. It needed to kill.  
' Then kill me.' I said. I jumped just in front of Harry just as one of the fangs sunk into his elbow. I got the worst of it, though. Another fang pierced my stomach and through my arm. Harry blinked dumbly at me before taking into account of my status.  
" You're alive!" He exclaimed.  
" Not for much longer, Harry." I replied through gritted teeth. The fang only just protruded from my stomach, but luckily for me, it didn't go straight through my body. The world was suddenly splashes of murky, Slytherin green and black. I only just saw Harry wedge a sword through the roof of the Basilisk's mouth and Tom run mell- pell toward me before everything went black.

* * *

I blinked in surprise at the sudden light change.  
" She's alive!" Someone hissed. Someone else made their way toward me and as my vision adjusted, I realised that the light was coming from... the tip of a stick?  
" Lucky Potter was too distracted with killing the monster- he would have seen her without the glamour." I recognised that voice. Who was it? Why can't I remember?  
" Who are you?" I croaked, my voice raspy.  
" Easy does it. I'm here, Tia." I recognised that voice, too.  
" Who are you?! Why can't I remember?!" I demanded, desperately.  
" You- You don't remember me?" The light shifted and the wand lit up the face of a young teenager with an angular face. His fringe was wavy and his eyes were a sparkling green. I knew he sparked memories somewhere, I just couldn't remember where.  
" I- I know you from somewhere. I- I'm sorry, but who are you to me?" I asked. There was a tear snaking from the teen's eye. " No! Please, don't cry!" I exclaimed.  
" I- I'm Tom. Your twin brother." He replied. " Tom Marvolo Riddle. Your name is Tia Marge Riddle. You are a Slytherin. We used to go to a school called Hogwarts. You're eighteen years old-"  
" I have no idea what you're talking about." I frowned. The wand moved and lit up a different face. Well, different as in her features was the same as Tom's but a little more dainty and her hair was longer. She was female, too.  
" Perhaps this face may spark memories?" She asked. I swallowed.  
" I- I haven't seen you before in my life. I'm sorry, but I've never seen you two before." I stammered. " But why?! I can tell you two are important to me, but I don't know how!" I wailed. The boy was more distraught than the girl.  
" Give her the potion. She needs to become Hermione Jean Riddle again. Just to cover her up." The girl said. The boy nodded before tipping a disgusting potion down my throat. I nearly choked, but he stroked my throat.  
" It's all my fault. I sent the Basilisk." He murmured. I looked up at him.  
" Basilisk?" I asked, innocently. What was a Basilisk? He shook his head.  
" It- It's nothing. I love you, Tia. I'm sorry. What you said earlier was right. I was being selfish. Good bye. I love you." He muttered. He kissed my forehead and left me a pendant before he stabbed a fang into a diary. Both he and the girl howled in agony, white lights shining right through them. I blinked.  
" Wait! Who are you? Who am I?!" I screamed. The boy looked up, and before he stabbed at the diary again, he said:  
" You are Tia Marge Riddle. And the only thing you need to know is that I love you. And I'm sorry." And he plunged the fang within the diary again, and they were gone.

* * *

I crawled over to another boy. He had a lightning scar, jagged across his forehead and he was helping a crying, ginger girl up. I walked over to them, my vision woozy and my arm and stomach in pain. I pressed my hands to my stomach and I felt something warm. I pulled my hand out and noted the red, warm liquid.  
Blood.  
" Who are you?" I asked them. They turned around and the boy's eyes widened in alarm.  
" Hermione!" He exclaimed in joy. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
" I'm sorry, but I don't know a Hermione. What is a Hermione, anyway?" I asked. The curiously shaped scar on his forehead did spark something in my mind, though. I walked over to them.  
" Hermione?" The girl asked, cautiously.  
" Again with the Hermione!" I exclaimed, exasperated. " I think... My name is Tia Marge Riddle. Who are you?" And the boy with the strange scar trembled in fear before his jaw fell open.  
" Your name isn't Tia Marge Riddle." He replied. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
" Of course it is! Well... Someone told me it was... Tom Marvolo Riddle, I think." I said after thinking a bit. What was wrong with these people?! What was their problem with my name?!  
" Hermione, do you know who we are?" The boy asked, desperately. I stared deep into his eyes. The beautiful shade of dazzling emeralds pierced my mind. They reminded me of something... Or someone. A boy... Tom, I think.  
" I don't know... But your eyes remind me of Tom." I said. " I think... I think he's my twin brother."  
" Hermione, why do you have your hands over your stomach?" The girl asked. I looked down at my bloodied hands.  
" Um..."  
" Hermione!" The boy shrieked. I jumped and looked around.  
" For the last time; my name is Tia!" I yelled. They fell silent.  
" Your name isn't Tia-"  
" Why would my twin brother give me false information?! Where am I? Why am I hanging out with you two?" I demanded. Suddenly, I felt a stab of pain in my abdomen. I groaned before I keeled over, bent double.  
" We need to take her to the infirmary!" The boy exclaimed.

* * *

Moments later, I was in a bed with letters, candies, love letters, flowers and photos piled up and around me. I blinked as the sun came up. Now that I knew my name- Tia Marge Riddle- and I knew that I was a Slytherin; whatever that was; and that I attended a school called Hogwarts, all I had to do was find my brother.  
Surely it wouldn't be that hard, right? Well, at that second, a nurse came bustling into my ward with a trolley load full of sweets and letters, flowers and cards. I groaned before she looked at me in sympathy.  
" Fame really can be hard on people, can't it?" She commented. I blinked at her.  
" Fame? Am I... Am I famous?" I asked. She blinked in return.  
" Of course you are, dear, you are the most famous females in the wizarding world!" She exclaimed. I eyed her in astonishment.  
" I can't even remember what I'm famous for. And wizarding world? What kind of drug are you on?!" I exclaimed. She looked hurt, and almost immediately, I felt guilty. " Sorry." I mumbled.  
" Ahem. You are famous for your scar that you share in common with the Boy- Who– Lived. You are one of the only two people to have survived the killing curse from You- Know- Who. Your name is Hermione Jean Riddle-"  
" No it isn't." I rolled my eyes before folding my arms. " My name's Tia Marge Riddle. My twin brother said so." I replied. The woman raised an eyebrow.  
" Oh? What's your brother's name?"  
" Tom Marvolo Riddle." I replied. Almost immediately, she fainted, unconscious at my feet.

* * *

A/N: Poor Tia... She's lost her memories and all she can rely on is a couple of sentences- and she's searching for a boy that doesn't even exist anymore...

Reviewers get a cyber treat of their choice!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, I awoke to the frantic beeping of a heart monitor and people panicking.  
" Stay with us, stay with us." Someone chanted. I felt a sticky, sweaty palm in my hand and frowned. Who was it? I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Someone brushed a lock of my hair out of my face. I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't. Where was I? Why was everything so dark? Why couldn't I see? I swallowed and I heard a familiar voice in my head.  
' I love you.' Who was it? Ah, it was Tom. At last, something I could remember.  
" Mr Potter? Mr Weasley?" Came a concerned but formal voice.  
" Yes?" Came a reply. I tried to move my head, but I had no control over my body. What was happening?!  
" She is stuck in a vegetive state. She won't be able to respond to outside stimuli, but she could hear you. Also, she is suffering from a mild form of Amnesia from defeating the... Basilisk. Whether she could gain her memories back will depend upon you. And the state she is in..." She informed them before trailing off and into a different subject. " However, we do not know how long it will last. It could vary from a couple of hours to..."  
" Forever." Someone deadpanned. I felt my tongue go dry. What was happening to me?! " Could you allow us to spend some time with her?" There was a silence. I took that as a nod. Then, I heard heels clacking away.  
" 'Mione, come on. You survived getting stabbed in the stomach from a Basilisk fang, surely you could bypass being clobbered over the head by Malfoy's dad..." Someone pleaded. Who was this 'Mione? Someone, please explain! My name is Tia Marge Riddle! I want out! I want... I want to see Tom again! He was the only one who could explain this! Who was this?! " You are my best friend and you always will be. You were like a sister- perhaps even a mother- to me. Come back, Hermione. I miss you." He added. I wanted so badly to just sweep that pain from his voice away. I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to do so much more than just stay here like a couch potato.  
" Harry, let's face it. She could be stuck like this forever. We've got to be prepared. Perhaps it is best if we-"  
" No. I am not letting my Hermione go." The boy- Harry, I think- replied, firmly.  
" Harry, it could save her from a lot. Would you rather stay there, soulless or would you rather be ended from the pain? She's been lying there, with her eyes closed and not responding to anything for a fortnight. She's as good as dead. She won't magically-"  
" Ironic, isn't it? We live in the magical world, Ron, surely there must be something we could do." Harry snorted, sarcastically. " I'm not letting her die. I'm not putting her down without a fight." Then, someone grasped my other hand. Come on! Open your bloody eyes, Tia! Concentrate! I focused all my willpower into forcing my eyes open, but nothing happened.  
" Harry," The other boy said, softly. " I know you've suffered from a lot. You were orphaned since you were a child and Hermione was the only family you had, though not by blood or name. But if you truly loved her, you would let her go. Look at her. She looks ready to go to the morgue." Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say, because the other boy reacted violently.  
" DO NOT INSULT MY SISTER!" Roared the other boy.  
" Her skin is grey. She looks like she had been petrified again. She won't respond to anything. We've already taken her to all the best wizarding hospitals around the world, but we're stuck here, again in St. Mungos. Face it, Harry, she could be dead." The other boy deadpanned. I felt rage bubble up in my throat. Me? Dead? Never!  
" She could recover. That was what the nurse said-"  
" The nurse is a GIT!" The boy yelled.  
" Ron, calm down." Harry replied. " We'll work things out-"  
" How can it be that although you are twelve, you act like a fully matured adult? Harry, you need to relax, sometimes. If she really is stuck like this forever, then who will take care of her? My family can barely support themselves and Hogwarts only let us come to her at the end of the day. Surely you can't do it-"  
" I will take care of her. Whatever it takes. I don't care what Vernon or Petunia say. I don't care about what they do. I will keep her safe and _nothing _will stop me." The other boy growled. I'll be honest with you, I was touched, but I felt a little stupid. I couldn't even control my own body and someone else has to help out. Then came the issues of using a bathroom...  
" Mr Potter? Mr Weasley? You must leave now, it is time for her to rest." The bloody nurse had returned.  
" Don't use anaesthetic too much- she could rely on it too much. Use the Sleeping Potion." Harry told the nurse. I almost breathed a sigh of relief- but of course- I couldn't. I hated anaesthetics with their pointy, sharp, shiny needles.  
" Of course, Mr Potter. You may go, now." The nurse replied in a clipped tone. I could tell she wasn't too happy about being bossed around. The two boys probably left; judging by the lack of arguments; and the nurse had come up to me. She tilted my mouth open before tipping the strange liquid in. I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not- it didn't really have a taste. She stroked my throat and it went down, smoothly. " I would feel sorry for you, but it was a rather stupid accident." She muttered before she went. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I didn't have enough time to ponder on it, anyway.  
I had already slipped into sleep.

_I looked around me. I was in a familiar room- or rather, ward. I was so sure I had been here before. I instantly remembered the sweets, cards and flowers piled around me. Just then, someone entered the room. With a swish of shoulder- length white- blonde hair, pale skin and grey eyes a black book came hurtling at my head. I fell down, unconscious. _

__That was a rather... unusual dream. I swallowed before awakening to the darkness, again. Or maybe, it could just be a memory. I inwardly sighed before tuning my ears back into the outside world. It was deathly silent. I took that as night. I tried to force my eyes open, but I still came to the same conclusion.  
Failure.  
Someone came clacking into the ward. I held my breath- not really- but my body remained still apart from the gentle rising of my chest. It stopped right next to me.  
" Pity. You always were an annoying little brat. And now, I shall teach you a lesson for meddling with the Dark Lord." There was a click of wood against wood. " Avada Kedavra." But nothing happened. " Avada Kedavra!" The man repeated, frustrated. I swallowed. What does those words mean? Suddenly, I found an anger. An anger that came from deep within my heart.  
I will kill him.  
Suddenly, I sat up, bolt upright. Almost unable to contain my shock, my eyes automatically flew open and fixated on the terrified, middle aged man in front f me.  
" The mission was a failure, Malfoy. However, when I destroyed the diary, I created a new horcrux. This girl. She bears my soul and my emotions. Do not cross her again. There will be unimaginable consequences." What was happening?! Why was I suddenly speaking now? Why was the man so terrified? Why did my voice sound so masculine?!  
" Y-Yes, s-sir." He stammered. My lips fashioned a cruel smirk which I was sure I wouldn't have been able to make.  
" Good. Don't tell the other Death Eaters about this. Allow this to remain... Our little secret." I said. The man nodded before giving an extravagant bow and running out of the room. I collapsed back into the bed, sweating and panting. What the hell happened?! Wait... That curse didn't sound right in my mouth... How about... What in the name of Salazar happened?  
Yes.  
Much better.

I sat in my bed, watching the pale moon descend from its high place in the skies. What could have possibly caused me to break out of this paralysis? I swallowed. I would have to surprise those two boys, if they see me again, tomorrow. I wasn't going to sit about and do nothing. I sighed and turned to my right. Suddenly, my eyes widened. I snatched the three newspapers on the bedside table and the plain hand mirror next to it. I looked into the hand mirror and saw a pre-teen girl with bushy brown hair and intense, brown eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and her face was a delicate heart shape. A lightning- bolt scar was etched on her forehead. Sure, I didn't look stunning, but this image just didn't feel... real. Like it didn't belong on me. Was this the Hermione that the boys kept talking about? Where were all of my memories? What happened to me? What was my relation with the two boys- Ron and Harry? And was me and Tom close? I didn't know. But the recent events that had caused me to break free from my fortnight- long paralysis left me grateful that I could move my limbs again- surprisingly without pain. I gave a small smile before placing the hand mirror on the bed and moved on to the newspaper before I dropped it in shock. A picture of me was on the front page, paralyzed and unable to move. Her mouth was slightly open in shock and her eyes were slightly wide. This dated back to about... December. It said something about being Petrified. Shaken, I moved on to the next one. It was nothing much- it dated back about a year before the other. It had a picture of that boy in the Chamber of Secrets with his lightning scar etched along his forehead. I roved my eyes to the picture next to it and it had a picture of me. The scar was prominent on her forehead- and it matched his. I didn't bother trying to read the contents- the moon was shrouded with clouds. I moved on to the next one and it had a similar picture of me as the other one- only my limbs didn't stick out at jaunty angles. A picture of me with an oxygen mask was on it. It made it look strangely embarrassing- and I couldn't contain the blush that had crept up on my cheeks. My eyes were shut and she seemed like she was being pulled along a gurney. Suddenly, I heard clacking heels. Not the same one's as the man- but the nurse that had given me the Sleeping Potion. I shoved the newspapers on the bedside table and rearranged my body on the hospital bed before the curtain was swept aside. The woman stood there, ominous against the flickering candle that she held in her hand. She didn't seem to bother that the wax was dripping onto her hand and she didn't seem pained by the sheer heat of it. She obviously hadn't bothered to put the candle in a holder. She stayed there for a second when her piggy, beady eyes fixed onto the slightly scrunched newspaper. Apparently, I wasn't in the correct position either. Oh, crap. I'd forgotten to put the flipping hand mirror on the table! Alarmed, she strode out and alerted the other nurses.  
" Someone had been in Miss Riddle's ward!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes when a word suddenly popped up in my mind.  
Dunderhead.

I awoke the next day, the dawn rays of the sun roving across my face. The curtain was gently pushed to the side and someone walked in. I held my breath; for real, now; but tried to act normal. I didn't move.  
" It seems likely that you have underestimated my power, Miss Riddle. I know you can't hear me, but simply shrouding my mind with Occlumency would never be able to hide the things you have told me. You are harmless, I know that, but I am gaining more and more information from the subconscious of my mind. I know, for example, that Mr and Mrs Riddle are not your real parents. I know that you used to be abused in an orphanage. But the other memories are still held fast in a memory block. I am patient. It will likely subside within six years, due to the intensity of your Occlumency, but I have to say- I am quite impressed. You have been a fine student at my school. And I sincerely hope that you gain your memories once again and that you will be allowed to move from this unfortunate prison your body has made." The man said. His voice was old with age, and I could only just detect the faint scent of sandalwood. I swallowed. He seemed quite close to unearthing the fact that I wasn't truly asleep. " Goodbye, Miss Riddle. I am unfortunate to report that you remind me too painfully of another young lady called Miss Riddle that we had in our school, fifty two years ago." And with that, the man left. I only just gained enough time to catch the ends of silvery, long hair before he swept away from the ward. Relieved, I released a breath and then drifted back off to a dreamless sleep.

I awoke yet again. It was a late afternoon. I glanced at a clock and it read: 16:00. I furrowed my eyebrows before groaning and flipping on my back. I still hadn't gotten any of my memories back. Well, I had pointers. I heard a pair of feet coming up the hall. I faked sleeping, terrified that they might kick me out if they found out that I was absolutely fine. Just then, the curtain was softly pushed aside.  
" Ron, come on." Harry urged. I almost forgot that they came every day!  
" Harry, I can't bear to look at her and think her dead. Just... Just leave me alone, okay? I'll be in the waiting rooms." He sighed. I swallowed. This 'Harry' walked over to my side. I stirred a little bit when I found I had pins and needles in my feet. He gasped.  
" RON! SHE MOVED!" Harry bellowed, pointing at me. Well, I think he was pointing at me.  
" You know, it would be better if you didn't point. It is a bit rude." I commented before I got up. Harry stared at me with wide eyes. I eyed the boy. " Oh, it's you again. Who is Ron?" Just then, a ginger boy walked in.  
" HERMIONE!" He exclaimed. I lifted an eyebrow.  
" How many times? My name is Tia Marge Riddle. My twin brother is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I go to Hogwarts and I am in Slytherin- whatever that is. What the hell is wrong with you two?! What's your problem with my name?!" I demanded. They gulped, pale white. I huffed and got out of the bed before I collapsed to the floor. Harry helped me up. I didn't even say a word of thanks. He looked a little bit pained.  
" Ron, help me floo us back to our common room. I think I'd go crazy if I stayed here." He grunted. The ginger boy nodded and got us over to the fireplace in the room. I watched, curiously as they put a powder that they produced from their pockets into the fire place.  
" Hogwarts, Griffindor common room!" Ron commanded. He ran into the flames. My eyes widened.  
" No, no, no, no. What are you doing?! That's fire! Are you two crazy?! Get away from me!" I exclaimed, trying to push them off me. " Get off me! Guards! Someone! Help! I'm being kidnapped-" I was cut off as they pushed me into the fireplace. I screamed as my vision went crazy. I felt like someone had kicked me into the stomach. I finally landed in another fireplace, my abductors already there. I wretched, violently on the fireplace.  
Wonderful.  
They grimaced.  
" Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, after all. How long have we got until our summer holidays, Harry?" The ginger boy asked. I presumed that he was Ron.  
" We've still got a week left. We can do as we please, tomorrow onwards. Hermione, are you okay?" He questioned, concerned. I looked up, weakly.  
" Get me back, you dolts." I replied, bluntly- but unfortunately, feebly. They shook their heads.  
" No can do, Hermione-"  
" TIA! MY NAME IS TIA MARGE RIDDLE!" I bellowed. They merely blinked.  
" She's gone nuts." Ron said. Harry elbowed him in the ribs.  
" No. It's something else. Herm- I mean, Tia- did anything... strange happen to you, lately?" Harry asked. I glared at him.  
"Yeah. I've been kidnapped and thrown into a live fireplace and survived." Harry bit his lip.  
" I mean, before that." I swallowed as I furrowed my eyebrows.  
" Um... A man. A man with white- blonde hair and gray eyes and pale skin saw me last night. He stuck out a wand and said... Avada Kedavra?" The two boys gasped. " Um... I got angry. But it was like the anger came from elsewhere. From someone else. I must be going mad. But... Tom spoke through me. He said that the diary was destroyed, but he had housed me for his horcrux. What does that mean?" I asked, biting my lip. The boys looked pale.  
" Hermione-"  
" TIA!"  
" Tia, that means that you have a piece of someone else's soul inside you. That's why you're going unnaturally angry when we call you Hermione. That anger comes from elsewhere. It comes from Tom." Harry explained, gently. He suddenly turned serious. " We should take her to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."


	13. Chapter 13

Alarm bells began to go haywire in my mind.  
' No! Don't let them!' Tom exclaimed in my mind. I swallowed.  
' Tom?!'  
' Distract them! Make an excuse!' He urged.  
" No, I am not going an inch near this Dumbledore man you tell me about. Tom may be my only answer to who I am. Leave me alone." I deadpanned. The two boys stared at me, incredulously.  
" But-"  
" No. If you two are my friends, then you would respect my choices." I narrowed my eyes at them.  
' Good job, Tia.' Tom congratulated in my mind. I swallowed.  
' Thank you.' I replied, mentally. The two boys gave a shaky swallow, their adam apples bobbing in their throats.  
" Okay." Harry said. " Okay, fine. We'll see you later. In the Great Hall." I nodded.  
" Fine." I replied with steely eyes. I swore I saw tears in Harry's eyes. I began to hesitate, but he ran out of the room, Ron tailing him. I sighed before turning around. ' Tom, which way do I go?' I asked him. He seemed to be thinking.  
' You seem to be in Griffindor... Go to the left passageway.' He advised me. I nodded.  
' Thank you. I hope I learn more about you.' I replied.  
' You're welcome.' His reply seemed faint and pained. I went up the staircase with shaky footsteps. I eventually reached an archway into a dormitory, five four poster beds scattered around the circumference of the room. There was two girls already in there. They stopped what they were doing when they saw me.  
" HERMIONE?!" They exclaimed. I gave them each a blank look.  
" Who are you?" I asked. They each furrowed an eyebrow.  
" You don't remember us?" The girl on the left asked.  
" No. I- I don't know where I am." I replied, looking around me. They seemed alarmed.  
" Your name is Hermione Jean Riddle. You are the Girl- Who- Lived. You are the most intelligent student in our year and your best friends are Harry and Ron. You get along well with the Ravenclaws and some of the Hufflepuffs. You don't mind Slytherin, really, but you hate Draco Malfoy. Your favourite subject is Potions, but you loathe flying a broom. Are you alright?" This new piece of information left me shocked and breathless.  
" No. No, that can't be right." I denied. " Where is my brother? Where is Tom?" I asked. I tried to contact Tom in my mind, but he seemed to be shocked into silence, guilty about something that had happened. The two girls gave me pitying looks.  
" Tom must be the brother you told us about in your first year. The one who made the blood charm and then died?" I shook my head, frantically. My lips were on the verge of telling them that I could hear him, but he stopped me.  
' Ti- Hermione, don't tell them. Pretend that you can't hear me. Hearing something that other people can't is never a good sign in the wizarding world.' Tom warned. I swallowed.  
" Yes. Yes, he's the one. I think." I replied, breathlessly. They each gave me a look of sympathy.  
" Poor girl." The girl on the right said. They sighed before introducing themselves.  
" Susan Bones." The girl on the left said.  
" Lavender Brown." The other said. " Your bed is the one at the end." She added, pointing at the bed with the curtains drawn around it. I gave her a wary nod before making my way toward it. I opened the curtain before flopping onto the bed, sighing.  
This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I turned over in my bed. I was truly bored.  
" Tom?" I asked, out loud.  
' Yes?' He replied. ' Talk mentally. If you speak out loud, people will think you are looney.'  
' Oh. Sorry.' I winced. ' Um... I hope you don't take this as an offence-'  
' But you were wondering if you could put me in something else? Okay. Fine. There are somethings you want to keep private and you don't want me to know about. I respect your choices.' He replied, gently. I gave a sigh of relief.  
' Thank you. So much.'  
' You're welcome, sister.' He said. ' What can you think of that can be written in or stored in?'  
' Um... A book? A notebook? A Diary? And what could it be stored in... A locket?'  
' Bingo. Which one would you prefer?' He asked.  
' Um... What would you recommend?' I asked. There was a moment's pause, as though he were thinking.  
' A locket. I won't have to use as much energy to keep myself spread out in all the pages. Plus, I could use the excess energy to assume a temporary form, meaning I could speak to you, face to face.' I was barely able to contain the manic smile that spread across my face.  
' Okay! I choose the locket!' I replied. But then, I paused. ' Um, Tom?'  
' Yes?' He replied.  
' I don't have a locket.' I muttered. He laughed, a beautiful, deep sound that I couldn't help but join.  
' Don't worry. I'll show you where you could find one.' He replied, a little breathlessly from the laughing.  
' Thank you.' I said, honestly for about the millionth time.  
' You're welcome.'

* * *

A couple of hours later, I swung my legs out of the bed after the girls had fallen asleep. I slipped my nightie on- a white, lacy thing from the past, I noted with disdain- and I double checked that they were asleep before grabbing a lantern from under my bed. I smiled, slightly nervously.  
' Tom? How do I light it?' I asked.  
' Just say Alinus.' He replied, lightly. I swallowed.  
" Alinus." I whispered. An orange flame erupted in the lantern.  
' Well done.' He congratulated me. I gave a shy smile, despite the fact that he couldn't see it.  
' Thanks.' I picked it up and walked out of the dormitory. I crept down the spiral staircase and scampered across the common room. I walked over to a dead end. ' Tom, it's a dead end.' I informed him.  
' Nope. It's a portrait. Just push it open.' He replied. I did as told.  
' It worked.' I reported before I walked down the corridors. The light from the flame made black shadows against a burning amber light, captivating a few moths. I struggled to remain calm as one of them bumped into my fist. I bit my lip before I continued. I passed another portrait, but I felt eyes on me.  
' Someone's following you.' Tom warned me. I almost nodded.  
' I know. I can feel it.' I replied. I whipped around, but found nothing there.  
" Who's there?" I demanded, with glaring eyes. Someone stepped out of the shadows. I narrowed my eyes at the pale figure. He had paper- white skin and silvery blonde hair. His stone grey eyes told me immediately that he was related to the man that had apparently 'clobbered me over the head' with a book. He looked quite caught off guard.  
" Blimey, Riddle, quit with those ruddy red eyes!" He exclaimed. I blinked.  
' Tom? What's he talking about?' I asked, scared. There was a pause.  
' I had the same thing, sister. Those red eyes appear when someone provokes you into anger or frustration. It can be used for intimidation purposes, but seeing as I had them, it's best to rein your negative emotions in.' He advised. I gave an almost undetectable nod.  
" And what are you nodding for?! You're supposed to be arguing with me!" This boy huffed, crossing his arms. I could tell he was on the verge of stamping his foot.  
How childish.  
" It's nothing." I replied, narrowing my eyes so closely that I could see my eyelashes blurring my view of him.  
Good.  
He wasn't that good on the eyes, anyway.  
" Don't you glare at me, filthy mudblood." He warned, advancing on me. I suddenly found the urge to clench my hand at my side, expecting something there. He looked at me with a malovant grin etched on his face. " No protection? Well, that's a first. Prepare to die, muggleborn." He taunted. The next things that happened were a mere blur of time. I raised my hand and he collapsed to the floor, no longer breathing, air knocked straight out of his lungs. My eyes widened.  
' TOM! What did I do?!' I demanded.  
' That was me, Tia. He was being rude to you.' I watched as the pale boy writhed on the floor.  
' Tom, help him. Please.' I pleaded. There was a moment's pause. ' Please, Tom.' I begged. He sighed.  
' I see you haven't changed.' He commented. Just then, the boy stopped writhing. I rushed over to his side and felt for a pulse.  
Life.  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
' Thank you, Tom. I mean it.' I thanked him. The pale boy came around. He stared at me with such fear that I couldn't help but swallow the bile that had crept up my throat.  
What have you done, Tom?

* * *

The boy scrambled away from me with an animalistic fear in his eyes before he sprinted over to a portrait. I gulped, but Tom gave me more instructions.  
' Go four steps to the right- yes, that's it- and you're there.' He told me. I looked up.  
' Tom, is this a joke?' I asked, annoyed.  
' No. This door is charmed to look like a wall. All you have to do is tell it what you want, mentally, and then go inside. It's called the Room of Requirements.' He informed me. I sighed.  
' Well... You are the only one I can trust, right now.' I focused, hard, on my thoughts. ' I want reminders of my life before I lost my memories... And I want a locket.' I thought. Then, I looked up, screwed my eyes shut and leapt through the 'wall'.

It was a strange feeling. But soon, it was over. I inhaled a sharp breath before I opened my eyes. I gasped. The room was a cosy contrast between a dark, leafy green with silver trimming and a wine- red colour with a golden lining.  
' Slytherin and Griffindor colours.' Tom noted. ' Not the most tasteful, but it does help jog your memories.' I shook my head.  
' I don't remember anything, Tom.' I replied, hesitantly. He seemed to have sighed.  
' Turn to your left.' He instructed. I did as he told and what I saw nearly took my breath away. There was seven portraits of the same two people. I walked forwards and noted that they looked remarkably like Tom.  
' Who are these people?' I asked.  
' Me and you.' He replied. I looked up at the first picture. 'We' seemed to look like preteens. Tom was piggy backing a girl who looked like a female version of him. I traced my finger along the contours of their faces. I felt a glitch in my memory, like something familiar was being disturbed. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to pry the memory from the inky darkness of amnesia, but the only word I got was 'Voldemort'.  
' Tom, what's Voldemort?' I asked, curiously. He took in a sharp breath.  
' Voldemort is not a what. Voldemort is a who.' He replied. I lifted an eyebrow.  
' Then who is Voldemort?' There was a long pause.  
' Voldemort is me. He is my darkness. He is a manifestation- all of my evil combined to make a seperate life form. He often takes me over, but the only thing that shows he has control over me is-'  
' The red eyes.' I guessed.  
' Correct.' He answered, grimly. I began to panic.  
' Tom! I have the same thing!' I exclaimed.  
' Don't worry. It's like a family trait. Slytherin had it- and he wasn't remotely evil. He was only lead astray.' He reassured me. I swallowed.  
' Oh.' I suddenly felt very stupid. I probably offended him. ' Sorry, Tom.'  
' It's alright.' He replied. ' Move onto the next portrait.' I did as told. I didn't like it. The hug that Tom had on me seemed a little forced and we both had tight smiles forced on our faces. I could tell immediately that there was something wrong with this picture.  
' Tom, why do I feel like their's something wrong with this picture?' I asked.  
' We weren't... On the best of terms at that time.' He told me, choosing his words very carefully.  
' Explain.' I deadpanned.  
' You destroyed Voldemort's ambitions. He manipulated me, telling me that he would take me over and kill you if I don't find a way to make horcruxes. I tried to act as though I hated you so I could distance Voldemort from you, but in the end, we both ended up getting hurt.' He sighed.  
' Sorry.' I said. I knew I wouldn't be able to feel it from the bottom of my heart since I couldn't remember it, but I had to at least convey some of my emotions...  
' It's okay. Forget it.' He sighed. ' Turn around. On the mantle is a locket.' Suddenly, I felt a rush of adrenaline course through me. I bounded over to the mantle and grabbed the locket. I turned it over and over in my hands, frowning slightly. It was pure gold, hung on a delicate chain and it had a plain, heart shaped pendant that you could open and close. ' This is it. I could use this. It is unbearably girly, though.' He groaned. I giggled at his remark.  
' If I wore a chunky chain designed for men, of course anyone could suspect me.' I replied.  
' You have a point, there, Ti- Hermione.' He corrected himself. I frowned.  
' Why are you calling me Hermione? Why not Tia?' I asked.  
' Because that was what you called yourself here. Hermione Jean Riddle.' He sighed. I pursed my lips.  
Those girls weren't lying, after all.  
' Okay, what do we do, now?' I asked, warily.  
' Just go with the flow.' He replied. ' What do you lot call it? Chill, right?'  
' Don't bother- it doesn't suit you.' I deadpanned. But I did as told. I sat down in a nearby arm chair and I felt a tugging sensation from my forehead. I bit my lip and screwed my eyes shut as a blue, ethereal light shone above me. I opened my eyes. That was Tom?! I watched it as it went lower and floated just above the locket I held in my hands before it sunk into it. It glowed a murky green before going back to normal. I suddenly felt cold and alone. Tom wasn't here to tell me what to do. Tom wasn't here to tell me who I was.  
But what do I do to talk to him? I sighed as I turned the smooth locket over and over in my hands, watching as the lights above hit it at different angles. How do I talk to him? I bit my lip before I opened the locket. A blue light, once again, shone inside it. But this time, it assumed the face of Tom Riddle, only about the size of my palm. My eyes widened.  
" It's you! But- but-"  
" Weren't you paying attention?" He asked, playfully. " I'm not a person. I'm a piece of someone's soul. I can do whatever I want." He smirked. My lips immediately spread into a full beam.  
" Could you tell me who I am?" I asked. His smile vanished.  
" Depends on how much you trust me." He replied. I chewed on my lip.  
" I trust you. We're family, right?" I gave him a small smile. He gave an identical smile.  
" Right. Family." He muttered. " Place your hand over the blue light. Oh yeah, and say: Riddle twins." He added. I had a smirk on my lips.  
" Riddle twins?" I asked, curiously. Wait- did he just blush?!  
" Yeah. No one would have guessed that, right?" He answered, bashfully. I rolled my eyes before I placed my hand on the light.  
" Riddle twins."

* * *

A/N: Short chappie... But I need to pack up- in three days time I'm returning to England! :)

C'mon, please, I've got loads of views but no reviews... Reviews let me know if you want me to continue writing this...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: * Cringes* Sorry about the over due update- I had already typed up my other story's chapters. This chapter is dedicated to tastycakes187 for reviewing five times :) I hope I hear from you again, tastycakes! Sorry I couldn't reply to your PM- my private messaging keeps acting up these days :S. I hope you've got my reply!

To bluephoenixflames: I love your pen name, by the way! Here's the next chapter! :) I love to make new twists and turns- especially unusual ones! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I felt a sudden lurch as I felt my feet leave the ground. The next moment, I was completely consumed by the blue light from the locket. I felt like I was falling, falling into the world of the unknown as I screamed. Oh, Salazar. I was scared. I was really scared. Just then, I felt strong arms lock around my waist.  
" You're safe now, Tia. You're safe." Someone reassured me, quietly in my ear. I swallowed. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.  
" Tom?" I whispered.  
" It's me. Don't worry, now." He said.  
" How are you here?" I asked.  
" This is a figment of my memories. I can land wherever I want and I can also assume a proper form." He explained.  
" Could we land now?" I pleaded.  
" Of course. Hold on." He replied. My hands flew around his neck. I felt the familiar tug of gravity on my body and we landed on the floor. We seemed to be in a room made completely with stone. The only thing that kept it warm was the fireplace that was currently billowing away. A bunk bed was situated against the wall and a chair was just in front of the fireplace.  
There was no window.  
" Where are we?" I asked.  
" This was our room." Tom replied. " We cannot be seen by my memories. We are like ghosts." He added. I nodded. I felt him leave behind me to trail his hand along the bunk bed. " Oh, I have yearned to have another with me. I wanted someone to pick up my diary and set me and my sister free. But I don't feel the urge, now. Because you are already here." He suddenly turned around.  
" Where is Tia Marge Riddle?" I questioned. Tom glided over to me.  
" She's here." He placed his hand over my heart. " She's waiting to be set free."  
" No, I mean the one from the diary." I corrected myself. Tom suddenly became grim.  
" She didn't survive. She gave herself up- her life energy- for me to use you for a horcrux. Of course, it was for different intentions. I never wanted to use you, Tia." He reassured me. Just then, the door slammed open and a pair of hysterical, eleven year old twins bustled through the doorway.  
" Did you see Eileen's face?! I want to prank her again! Are you in it, too, Tia?" The boy exclaimed. I looked up at Tom. He was staring at the girl.  
" I'll certainly do it again! But don't be too harsh, Tom." The girl agreed. I noticed that the older Tom was mouthing her words. I swallowed again.  
He really did love her.  
" Fine." The boy rolled his eyes. " Party pooper." He muttered. The girl elbowed him in the side.  
" I heard that!" She exclaimed. The older Tom clicked his fingers and a black smoke covered the scene. It encased us. Then, he waved his hand as though to clear it. Like a loosely attached veil, the smoke cleared and we were now in a giant hall. There was four tables and one large table right at the end. It was deserted. The door creaked open and the same, eleven year old Tom walked in, dragging an extremely reluctant Tia.  
" Come on! The Yule Ball is in a week! And the awful Slug club! You don't know how to dance- and I could help you there. Tia, don't be silly-"  
" No way am I dancing, Tommy!" The other girl argued, her loud voice echoing around the hall.  
" We need to make a good impression! Do you want to pass Hogwarts with a good report or not?" He demanded. The girl rolled her eyes.  
" Okay, fine. Tell anyone about my _wonderful _dancing skills and you'll find the consequences... rather alarming." She said as she got up, brushing the dirt off her robes. " And how do you expect me to Ballroom dance in these?" She asked, gesturing at her robes. The younger version of Tom shrugged off his robe.  
" Just take the robe off. The school uniform underneath should be fine." He replied. The younger girl did as asked. He flicked his wand at a bundle of instruments in the corner and they started to play a delicate piece of music. The girl rolled her eyes again.  
" Seriously? Do you really need to rub it in?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The younger Tom plastered a small smile on.  
" Do you trust me, Tia Marge Riddle? C'mon. It's nothing." He asked, quietly. And before the younger girl could say anything, he pulled her arm and she skidded over to him. She barely suppressed a yelp, I noted.  
Brave girl. The younger Tom guided her across the space in front of the four tables. I noticed that the girl kept stumbling in some parts and the amount of times she had stepped on Tom's toes would have been numerous. I didn't spare the sixteen year old next to me a single thought, mesmerized by the younger duo's intricate dancing. It seemed that the younger girl was getting a grasp of how to dance- and soon- she was just as talented as the sibling who was helping her. " You never answered my question. Do you trust me?" The boy asked. Again, before she could answer, he gently span her on the spot and let go. She fell, nearly hitting the ground. She was shocked by this, but her brother grabbed her before she could hit the ground, giving the overall dance a good finish. Breathing heavily, the girl eventually swallowed.  
" I trust you." She whispered.

Tom covered the scene with the same, black smoke. I broke the tense silence.  
" Could we go further back in time?" I asked.  
" We'll go back to when we got our wands. That always seemed significant to you." He suggested. I nodded, mutely. Tom waved his hand, but I could tell from his eyes that I usually gave a comment. We were now in a small shop, gathering dust and obviously old. I watched as the door gently creaked open, the same pair of twins walking through. Only, they looked scared.  
Innocent.  
Vulnerable.  
And so, so fragile.  
" Hello?" The boy called. The girl next to him sought comfort, gripping his hand tightly. Just then, an old man appeared in front of them- silvery eyes, grey hair and a witty demeaner surrounding him.  
" Ah, hello! Hogwarts, I presume?" The man asked, rubbing his hands together. The twins nodded, nervously. I noted their clothing. The girl wore a patched up dress and her wavy hair seemed greasy and matted. There was dark circles under her abnormal, almost inhumanely bright eyes, glittering onward like a pair of polished jade stones. Her bony figure made the neglect and abuse obvious. I dimly wondered how they came to look so well groomed in the future memories. The boy, however, was a different story. His own black locks were tamed to well cropped hair, his wavy fringe immaculate. His eyes were identical to hers, but I could tell he was socially isolated by the nervousness and tension when the man moved closer to the twins. The boy was protective of the girl.  
Touching.  
He growled, softly and quietly when the man came too close to the girl. The man eyed the boy with a critical eye.  
" Abused, I guess?" He asked, quietly. The boy stared at the man, wide eyed. The girl was silent.  
" Yes." The boy replied.  
" Does the girl not speak?" The man pressed.  
" Yes, she does. And I'd prefer it if you did not insult my twin sister, if you please." The boy deadpanned, coldly. The man raised an eyebrow.  
" Of course." The man replied. " My name is Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander." He added. The boy gave the man a cryptic look.  
" That much I have gathered." He replied, rudely. Ollivander looked taken aback, but the boy simply smirked. The girl softly touched his arm.  
" Tom, don't." She whispered. The boy relaxed.  
" Sorry. Sorry." He replied, quietly to the younger girl. He gave her a slight squeeze to her hand. The man loudly clapped his hands, causing the girl to flinch.  
" Right! Let's try holly, 15 inches and a dragon heartstring core." He busied himself in the draws, pulling out multiple wands and eventually bringing out a wooden box. He set it on the desk. He looked up at the younger Tom. " You first." The Tom at my side shuffled closer and grasped my hand, just like the twins in front. I was taken aback, but I squeezed his hand, choosing not to comment. The younger boy held the wand, but nothing happened. It happened like that. Every single wand would either cause antics in the store or do nothing. Albeit getting off on the wrong foot, Ollivander was slowly becoming more and more excited. " How about this one!" He exclaimed, brandishing a box. " Yew, Phoenix feather, 13 and a half inches!" He passed the box to Tom, who pulled off the lid and held the wand. It caused an eerie, green light to appear from the tip. Ollivander looked perplexed. " Indeed, you are it's master. However, this spell has never been seen before... Now, onto your sister. What's her name?"  
" Tia Marge Riddle." Tom said. The man busied himself yet again in the wands. He ploughed through all of them, pulling out some and pushing some back in their places. He eventually pulled one out- it seemed to be falling apart, the edges of the box frayed and the wood stained with age. However, like all the boxes, it seemed to have been created with an artistic hand. The man set the box before the expectant but nervous girl in front of him.  
" I had a feeling since you and your brother walked through that door. Both of you are bound to extremely high potentials. His core is one of the most rarest and powerful there is. Only it's twin and the elder wand could rival it. This wand is made from the bark of the Hyophorbe amaricaulis palm. It's core is one of a dragon heartstring and it is 13 and a half inches. Both your wand and your brother's wand have the same characteristics. Their power is the same, yet unique in a way that can only be seen by you and your brother. They are as identical as twins and yet are as different as light and dark." He pressed the wand to her hand. " Use it well." He added. I watched as the girl held the wand and a strong, white glow came from the tip. A flower grew and unfurled from the tip- and I noticed it was a lotus flower.  
The symbol of peace.  
Light.  
Purity.  
Innocence.  
And the ability of a sheer beauty to grow within the murkiest waters.

* * *

Once again, Tom and I were left, encased within the black smoke. We had gone front- to- back from nearly all the most significant memories he had.  
" Tia, I have one last memory. One last memory that was seared into your mind forever." Tom told me, seriously. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and looked up.  
" Um, okay." I replied, dumbly. Despite the tense atmosphere, Tom laughed. I cracked a small smile and, before I could properly process and register what I was doing, my arms flew around his sides. He stiffened into the embrace, but he soon melted into it, placing his arms around my neck and shoulders before he planted a kiss on my head.  
Why did it feel so bittersweet?  
" Tia, I have to be serious. This one is not an easy- come, easy- go. It is a little disturbing." Tom warned. I rolled my eyes.  
" This could be the one that could unlock my memories, Tom. I want to try." I answered. He smiled, gently as he stroked my hair, fondly and then waved his hand, as usual. The black smoke cleared and the scene before us looked perfectly innocent. The twins appeared to be fifteen or sixteen, pouring over the books with a studiousness that only Rowena Ravenclaw herself could rival. Then, the girl looked up, apparently having finished her book. I noticed the title.  
" How to become an Animagus: Pupil Book One." I read out, perplexed. What was an Animagus?  
" You always were interested in becoming one..." Tom recalled, fondly. He shook his head and continued watching the perfectly innocent scene. The emerald- eyed girl got up and slid the book into one of the shelves. The boy sighed and curled up on the armchair, propping the book up higher. I read the title. ' The Dark Arts and How to Use it' was scrawled in an elegant but somehow messy script across the head of the book. The boy gave a content sigh.  
" Tia?" He asked. His voice seemed a little wobbly, as though on the verge of uncertainty. The girl paused.  
" Yes, Tommy?" She asked.  
" Um... Sit here." The boy added. The girl complied, confused.  
" Okaay." She drew out the last syllable. An awkward silence filled the next moments. The twins kept fidgeting and avoiding each other's gaze. Finally, the girl sighed and rolled her eyes. " Just tell me, Tom!" She demanded. The other boy gave a nervous chuckle.  
" I know what I want to become. But what do you want to do in future?" He asked. The girl raised an eyebrow.  
" Elaborate." She replied. The boy rolled his eyes.  
" I mean, what job are you aspiring to get? Do you want to marry? Start a life?" He asked. The girl had a thoughtful look on her face.  
" Now, come to think of it..." She trailed off, a small smile playing at her lips and her eyes slightly glazed over. " I think... I would like to graduate... and if I don't become a Dark Lady, I'd like to be a healer."  
" The complete opposite to a Dark Lady." Tom stated. The girl had a wry smile on her face.  
" I don't know. I like helping other people. I'd give anything to see a smile on someone's face if it were caused by me." The girl replied. " Then, I think I might think about settling down."  
" Would you like to have... children?" He asked. The girl nodded.  
" I'd raise them to the best of my abilities, regardless of their gender, age or whether they turn out to be magical or a squib. I'll love them with all my heart." She replied. Tom nodded, slowly, digesting this information.  
" What would you call them?" He asked, tenderly. The girl sighed, her chin on her hands.  
" Tom-Marve, for a boy." She shot a smile at her brother, who was already feeling remarkably honoured. " And Harriet-Rose for a girl."  
" Why Harriet-Rose?" He asked, curiously. The girl's smile spread a little further.  
" A Rose by another name would not smell as sweet, no?" She quoted. Her brother had a sad smile on his lips. " Harriet... Well, it's ironic. The name typically means Ruler of the estate. It's a mixture of German and French. Fitting, especially for the future niece of a Dark Lord, right?" Both Toms had a smile on their faces.  
" That, dear sister, would be an honour. And Harriet sounds like a perfect name for a girl." He complimented. I lifted an eyebrow.  
" This is not, by any means, disturbing. Why did you try and prevent me from seeing this memory, Tom?" I asked. The sixteen year old youth next to me bit his lip.  
" Keep watching." He whispered.  
" How about you? Would you like to have children? Would you mind whether you had a male or female? Would you still give him, her or them your undivided love, care and attention- whether they were magical or a squib?" I asked. The boy bit his lip.  
" An interesting question. First off, I would like children- someday- and I would prefer to have a male." I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
Of course.  
To continue the family name. " However, a daughter would be... satisfactory." I bit back a growl.  
Was he really that sexist? " And I would also prefer it if they were magical. Squibs are just as below us as muggleborns." He spat. Both my and the girl's heads shot up.  
" What?" We demanded. Well, he couldn't hear me. Regardless, I felt the urge to show my emotions.  
" I would, personally, blast any squib off our family name. They are unworthy-"  
" They would be able to speak Parseltongue! They would share half of your flesh and blood, Tom! Whether they show magic or not does not matter to me- it's the love that binds families together!" The girl explained, passionately. " If I were a squib, would you still love me?" The boy remained silent. The girl's eyes filled with tears. " Answer me! And I want Tom to, not Voldemort!" She demanded. The boy looked up, his emerald eyes also filled with tears.  
" Do you want the truth? Do you?" He asked. The girl became frantic.  
" Hell, Tom! I do want to know the truth!" She screeched.  
" I wouldn't. I would have left you since the day I realized what magic was. I'd have deserted you. The only times I'd come to you would be to use a new curse or against my will. I'd have hated you. But that's not the point! You are magical-"  
" Magic isn't what's important to me, Tom. You are." The girl interrupted. The boy bit his lip so harshly that blood started to leak. His eyes narrowed as he tried desperately to keep the tears in. He shoved the book in his twin's hands and ran out of the room. I looked down at the book in the girl's hands. I noticed that Tom had given it to her with his page left open. I read the script.  
" Blood children were used in ancient ceremonies to give an answer to the most extremist purebloods. A good example is the Malfoy family. Blood children are made from a single drop from a pair of opposite- gender siblings. Then, an ancient incantation in a language of their choice is recited over their most prized family heirloom ( It must be something to drink from- ie: a goblet) that holds the blood previously offered for the ceremony. Then, the female of the pair drinks the blood and... is impregnated?" I read all of this aloud, a tinge bit disgusted. Scratch that, this entire thing was wrong! Ew! Tom wanted to have blood children!  
" That isn't it. There's more." Tom muttered, quietly.  
" The ritual provides a boost for talents- most likely the Dark Arts- within the children. Also, it gives them the same features as their parents. This is why many old pureblood families have similar traits. Examples are: The Malfoys. They practised this ritual so many times that their children- no matter how their partner may look like- will always have grey eyes, fair hair and pale skin. Another example is... the Potters?!" I yelled, shocked. How did Harry come to have green eyes, then? " For many centuries before the Potters turned back to the light, their ancestors had an obsession with blood purity. Their traits are: Windswept/ messy black hair, a defined jawline and a slight problem with their vision. However, the Potters hadn't used this ritual for enough generations for some features to become permanent after theirs- whether they perform the ritual or not. For example, whilst Charlus Potter was known to have brown eyes, his father had hazel..." I trailed off, stunned. " So, there's a leeway for this ritual if you don't do it for enough generations. If you do, then the features become a trait for the rest of your family tree, whether your consort or partner looks completely unlike a Malfoy or not. This is beginning to scare me." I shuddered. I stared harder at the text. " This blood ritual, however, was outlawed in the eighteenth century due to a few faults appearing within the families that practised it for more than ten generations. They usually become more aggressive and their children often inherit the worst parts of their parent's personalities- Right. I'm off. This has sent my brain whirling. And, anyways, I wonder how Brian Weasley is getting along-" I slammed my hand to my mouth. Why hadn't I felt the memories returning? Oh, Salazar. I remember everything about my life, here, with Tom! Why hadn't it all come rushing back? Why did it just trickle through like a leaky bucket?  
" Brian Weasley? The blood traitor family?" Tom asked. I blinked, astonished.  
" I-I-"  
" Hey, take it easy, there." Tom soothed.  
" Tom?" I asked, weakly. He looked down at me, eyes searching and alight with hope.  
" Yes?" He asked.  
" I remember." I replied, tears running down my cheeks. Myrtle, Violeta and the first year girl went flashing before my eyes. I felt my knees buckle and then strong arms holding me up. " Oh my god. I'm a murderer." I whispered. Just then, I felt myself getting hysterical. They couldn't be dead! " This- this is insane!" I wriggled out of Tom's grasp, shocked by how I just dismissed Myrtle's death as a simple pang of guilt.  
I needed to die.  
Now.  
" Tia-"  
" NO. First the blood children and now this?! I- I've murdered! I enjoyed it! I was basically the Queen of Death! I- I had horcruxes! My eyes... The diary!" I felt my sanity losing it's grip.  
Myrtle. Can't. Be. Dead.  
" Listen-"  
" Did you ask me? Did it even occur to you that I may have wanted a normal life? Did you know that I wanted to get married, have children and pass away with no blood on my hands?" I demanded, my voice rising higher and higher as I began to accuse Tom of more and more things. " Did it even occur to you that _you _were harassing me? That you forced me into doing things I never wanted to?" My voice wobbled and broke on my last sentence.  
Tom was no longer my salvation.  
Rather, he was my death. " Did it even occur to you... That you were one of my abusers?" He froze, staring straight at me. I swallowed. " I was scared of you, Tom. All I could see was Voldemort, whenever I looked at you. The innocent brother who I loved was no longer there. Who else have you murdered in cold blood? Who have you murdered to use this diary?" I asked. " Don't you think I at least deserve this much? To know who was after Myrtle?" Tom inclined his head in sadness and guilt.  
" I never meant to harm you, Tia-"  
" Answer me. Please." I whimpered. Tom looked up, his eyes laden with pain, guilt and sadness.  
" I killed our father."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Just tell me in a review- I promise I'll write back in the next chapter! :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and support! :) I shall remain eternally grateful!

To redDaeth: It's alright :) Happy birthday, by the way, my dear friend!

To Guest: I hope this chapter will satisfy you :)

* * *

I blinked, broken on the inside. Tom hurried to support his claim.  
" Tia, we didn't even know him! He abandoned our mother when she was with children! With us!" He said.  
" That doesn't give you the right to kill him." I whispered.  
" Come here-"  
" I'd like to ask you a question, Tom Marvolo Riddle." I asked. " I'm going to ask you the same question I did in that memory." I glanced at the silent girl who was gaping at the tome in her hands, sickened. " What would you like to do in future life? Has anything changed in the fifty- three years you were imprisoned within the diary?" He blinked.  
" Yes."  
" Then tell me. What do you want to become? Do you want to build a family?" I asked. Tom swallowed.  
" I still want to become a Dark Lord. But a family... Tia, I had reconsidered what you had said. I would still leave the child if it were a squib." I glared at him but he carried on. " But I would not mind whether it were a female or a male." Well, at least that prejudice was swiped aside.  
" What would you call them?" I asked, gently.  
" If it were a girl, I would have named her after you. Tiana Marge Riddle. If it were a boy... I'd have liked the name Harry, if it weren't used for that half- blood fool-"  
" Tom." I said, firmly. " Do not insult Harry." He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
" Tia, I cannot help it. That boy will be my demise. The only way to defeat Voldemort would be to destroy all of the horcruxes. I can feel the power radiating from that boy."  
" Alright. Carry on."  
" I'd have called my son Harrison Ross Riddle. You know, to go with any potential daughter you could have had." I smiled at that thought.  
" Harriet- Rose and Harrison Ross... That goes well together. How would you raise them?"  
" I'd have tutored them myself before I'd enter them into Hogwarts. As much as I loathe to admit it, Hogwarts was the only place I felt at home with. It gave me the best education I could have ever hoped for." He replied. " I'd have allowed them to make their own choices in future life. They could become anything as long as they do not concern the Light. I would raise them with equal amounts of love." He turned to me, sincerely. " Thank you, Tia. You have opened my eyes to what I would have really wanted. And for that, I am eternally grateful. But someone is coming to the Room of Requirements. It is best if you wake up." And with that, the world around me went black.  
And I re-awoke to the cheerful face of Dumbledore.

* * *

" Sir! How did you- How did you get here?!" I exclaimed. The man tapped his crooked nose with his index finger.  
The old coot.  
" Ah, I dare say, I am quite intelligent, Miss Riddle. Now, what are you doing here?" For a moment, my tongue stilled.  
Griffindor stupidity really was getting to me.  
" I- I-" I looked around me and felt a dangerous jolt to my stomach. The portraits were still there!  
" If you would be so kind to answer, Miss Hermione Jean Riddle, why have you consulted the Room of Requirements? And why are there portraits of students that had attended this school fifty three years ago on the walls?" I immediately thought up a lie.  
" Well, I just wanted to know, sir, about Voldemort's childhood and the elusive past of his mysterious sister. Sir, do you think that the death of his sister may have caused him to become the man he is, now?" I asked. Thankfully, Dumbledork believed me.  
" I believe so, Miss Riddle. His sister was all he had. I believe that they were abused... But his mother's will was that they stayed as close to their father as possible, and that meant the orphanage that was adjacent to it." He replied. I nearly choked.  
After seventeen years and now I find out about my mother?!  
" Um... Will I get a detention?" I asked, quietly.  
Please say no, please say no!  
" Of course not, Miss Riddle."  
Thank the lord!  
" Thank you, sir. May I go to the girl's dormitories, now?"  
" Ah, not quite yet. You see, I had heard about Harry and Ron's... attempt at kidnapping you. I believe it was successful?"  
" Yes, sir. Unfortunately, I do not remember anything else. What time is it, Professor?" I asked.  
" Tempus." He whispered. I kept that incantation in mind. A blue light shone from his wand before they solidified into numbers. It was seven thirty- three in the morning.  
" Great Salazar!" I exclaimed. That jerked Dumbledore around. He faced me, scrutinizing my features.  
" Why swear in the name of Slytherin when you are a Griffindor?"  
" A boy- a Malfoy, I think- said that. I guess I just picked it up..." I lied. Dumbledore nodded, slightly suspicious.  
" You may go to breakfast." He dismissed.

* * *

I walked over to the gold double doors, after I had gotten out of the Room of Requirements and the meeting with Dumbledore annulled. I threw them open and the hub- bubb of the students nearly threw me.  
Salazar, it was so loud!  
" Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Well, I think he was Harry... He ran straight into me.  
" Hey, get off! Who are you?!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, the whole hall was silent.  
" It's Riddle!-"  
" Hermione Jean Riddle-"  
" She still can't remember-"  
" What's she doing here-"  
" Girl Who Lived-"  
" Um, could you ask me the questions instead of whispering them?" I asked. The hall was silent again. " Yes, my name is Hermione Jean Riddle. No, I still can't remember my life here. I was kidnapped by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley-"  
" Kidnapped?!"  
" Yes, kidnapped." I said, smoothly. " And I have absolutely no idea what's going on. I think I'm in Slytherin..."  
" What gave you that idea?! You're in Griffindor!" Someone hollered. I looked up, blinking owlishly.  
" Am I?" I asked, innocently.  
" Even if you were in Slytherin, we would never have wanted you to be here!" Someone exclaimed. I whipped around, my temper getting the better of me.  
" No one threatens me. Got that?" I snarled. I felt my eyes burning. What was happening?  
Where was Tom when I needed him? Every one that met my gaze cowered in fear.  
Wait, that never happened when I got angry...  
Did it?  
" 'Mione, your eyes are red." Harry reminded me, quietly.  
Wait. Only Tom's eyes went red... Then, I remembered. I glared at Draco before I entered the Room of Requirements... I told Tom that my eyes went red when I got angry... And then, I remembered Charlus. My memories of him, worming their way into my heart.  
And then, I realized who Harry was.  
He was Charlus's grandson.  
" Oh my god. Oh my..." I choked back a scream. Why did I have to break down at the wrong times?! I numbly registered nimble arms around me. I felt a chin on my shoulder and a warm neck against mine. I wedged my eyes shut and tears leaked out of my eyes. I let my hand weave through the raven locks of hair, oblivious to the puzzled stares of the students watching. " Oh my god, Harry. I'm so so-"  
" Don't think of it, Hermione." He whispered.  
I couldn't remember why I had befriended Harry.  
But now I could start afresh.

* * *

" Miss Riddle?" It had been six days since that fateful day with Harry. People still looked at me with pity in their eyes, but I thought that just degraded me. I looked up to meet Ms. McGonagall's concerned, icy blue eyes. " We know that you cannot remember your life or what happened before the accident, so we have decided..." She shot an apprehensive glance at Dumbledore. We were currently stationed in his office, Harry was outside and waiting for my agreement.  
After all, they didn't want to pressure me into anything.  
" What have you decided?" I asked, piqued.  
" We have decided that you could spend your summer with Harry." She continued. I felt my breath still in my throat.  
" What about my... parents?" I asked.  
" They are anxiously waiting for your reply. However, they wanted you to regain your memories before you meet them. After all, it would pain them so if their daughter could not remember who they were..." I bit my lip. I was enticed by this judgement, for sure, but did I want to do it because of Harry?  
Or because of Charlus?  
" I agree." I replied. Harry went bursting through the door before I was thrown to the floor from a flurry of black hair and green eyes.  
" Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed, hugging me until I couldn't breathe.  
" Harry- let- me- breathe!" I wheezed. Harry didn't get up.  
" Thank you, thank you-" I ended it by pressing my finger to his lips.  
" You're welcome. Now get off." I instructed. He nodded before he picked himself off me. I sighed in relief.  
" When will we be leaving?" I asked. " I have already packed up."  
" In two hour's time. Harry, I trust that you have packed up, too?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded, vigorously. I had a slight smile pulling at the corner of my mouth.  
" We'll go to the Hogwarts platform. I'll be seeing you in a couple of months time, Professor Dumbledore, Miss McGonagall." I nodded to each of them in acknowledgement before I grasped Harry's hand. " Let's go."

* * *

Harry and I sat in the compartment, mulling over our heads about what was going to happen.  
" What if they decide to hurt you?" Harry asked, anxiously.  
" They won't. Dumbledore already warned the Dursleys of the consequences. I believe that Snape had been a little more... scarier in the warning that he had sent to them. Also, within my presence, I shall not allow them to harm you. I promise." I said, sincerely. Harry nodded and then turned his view to the window.  
" Hermione... When I met Tom from the diary..." Wait... Did he meet Tom? " He told me that you were the heir of Slytherin. Is that true?" I felt my tongue go as coarse as sand paper.  
" Um- I- I don't- Harry-"  
" It's alright, Hermione." He replied, sighing. I bit back a sigh of relief. The rest of the journey was silent, but our hands crept together until they had met and intertwined with each other.

* * *

Harry and I trooped out of the train and into the Kings Cross station, beyond the barrier. Waiting for us, only a couple of meters away, was the Dursleys. I gave them a malicious smirk, allowing my eyes to flash red. The woman began to quiver in fright and the purple- faced man began to tremble, his son's eyes widening. The woman winded a protective arm around the boy who looked the size of a small whale.  
" So. I have high expectations and I hope that you will all satisfy me." I said, power and my anger radiating from my voice. " And whilst I remain within your residence, I shall not allow any forms of abuse to take place within your house. You will find that I keep a rather large section of my power restricted in Hogwarts. Now that I am out, though, I can do as I wish." I eyed the family in front of me, disdainfully. " You muggles have not made a good impression on me." Well, then again, they never had. " If this is how you treat your family, then I believe I may understand at least a little bit of the Dark Lord's logic." Harry gasped.  
" Hermione-"  
" Harry, they harmed you." I turned to face him. " I am not registered in the ministry as a magical child. I can do magic outside of Hogwarts and not get expelled. I always look for loop holes." I sneered openly at the small family. " The Dark Lord's sister was abused in much the same way as you were. It is no wonder that Voldemort turned out the way he was. Her death was the final blow. She was everything to him. He loved her." Then, it hit me. My eyes widened in realization. Suddenly, the possessiveness all made sense. " He was obsessed with her."

* * *

I sat in silence in Harry's room, said boy looming over me.  
" Hey, Hermione?" He asked.  
" Hmm?" I hummed, non-committally.  
" What you said in King's Cross... Was is true?" He asked. I shrugged.  
" Yeah." I replied.  
" Oh." He bit his lip. " I guess... I guess I can't really hate him so much. I mean... She was the only thing he had. And when she died..."  
" He went mental. Voldemort was a manifestation. He is all the potential darkness that Tom had. He came to him when he was eleven, but he took over when his sister died." I shuddered. " I'd hate to imagine how his mind must have been like. I pity him, Harry. I really pity him."

* * *

I sighed in content as I settled down in Harry's room, revising over my homework. Harry had decided to leave it out a little late, but I wanted to do it as soon as possible. It was only two weeks into the summer holidays- and already- I had finished nearly all of my homework. I was just beginning to hesitate over my Charms homework. I placed the end of my quill on my lips as I fought the urge to suck on it. Harry lay, his hands behind his head, on the bed. He was relaxing; ever since I had threatened the Dursleys, they always rushed about the house like little flies.  
Or, at least, two of the flies that were as large as whales. I smirked at that thought and ended my Charms homework with a flick of my quill. The Dursleys were so used to having poor Harry run around like a house elf that they couldn't even scrub the floor clean.  
They had hired a house maid.  
" Hermione?" Harry asked. I smiled, slightly.  
" Yes, Harry?" I asked, rolling up my parchment and securing it with an expensive red ribbon.  
" Do you... Do you remember anything?" He bit out, nervous. I sighed.  
" Sorry. I still can't remember why I had befriended you."  
" But why did you choose Tom's word over ours?! You barely even knew him!" He exclaimed, getting up from the bed. I looked up.  
" I was desperate." I replied. " I had no one to turn to. He was the first person I saw. He provided me with information when I asked for it. He... He said..."  
" He said what?!"  
" He said he loved me." I whispered, my head inclined in sadness. Harry was growling. I swallowed. " Are you angry?" I asked in a small voice.  
No reply.  
" Harry?"  
" Shut. Up." He spat. " Do you know what that... _monster_ did?!"  
" Don't you dare insult my brother." I defended. Harry narrowed his eyes at me.  
" Oh, and there goes the 'b' word. You chose a _dark lord_ over me." He stated, venomously. I felt the cold metal of the locket suddenly heat up, alive with energy. I immediately clasped a hand over the pendant, but it scorched my hand.  
" Yes. Did you even consider why I value him so much?! Why I think he is my brother?!" I shouted. Harry narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, his face inches from mine, his Avada- Kedavra green eyes staring into my soul.  
Eyes that matched mine.  
" _Tell me_. I want to know why you chose that... murderer." He growled.  
" Have you not considered, Harry James Potter, that I might have a relation with him?" I asked. Harry's eyes narrowed even further.  
" Actually, I did. During our second year, I began to grow suspicious of you. But that ended when you sacrificed yourself for me. You don't understand. Our bond was so strong that you nearly _died_ for me. Twice." He responded. " I suspected you of being his daughter." My breath hitched in my throat.  
Nearly there.  
" Not quite, Harry." I whispered. Harry moved slightly forward, his forehead against mine, his dazzling green eyes alight with anger piercing my soul and making me want to hide.  
" Tell me."  
" Harry... He said I reminded him of someone. He said I reminded him of his sister." I told him. His breath hitched, falling on my face.  
" Never. You are _my_ sister. No one else's. You are mine." He insisted. I gulped, not used to seeing this new, possessive side to Harry. I feared for what would happen if I were to leave this world.  
Would he turn out the same as Tom?

No. He had Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore- basically nearly the whole of the wizarding world on his side.  
But who did Tom have when my supposed death reached him?  
No one.

* * *

I sighed, going over my scrolls of work and then collapsing into a very irritated heap. I had perfected all of my work and edited out my mistakes, I had finished my homework and I had nothing else to do. Just then-  
" HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE- PEOPLE LIKE YOU?!" Vernon barked. I took a startled jump and hopped to my feet before I slinked out of Harry's room and slid down the banister. I hopped off the end and peered around the living room door.  
" I- I didn't mean to-"  
" SILENCE, BOY!" There was a thump of skin on skin. My blood boiled within me, begging to harm the man. Seething, I did as it asked, slipping into the living room unnoticed.  
" How dare you harm that boy?!" I hissed at Vernon. He was just in the process of using one of his spare belts, just about to hit Harry on the back. I stepped closer.  
" Don't you dare threaten me, freaklette." He spat. My eyes narrowed.  
" You will treat me and Harry with respect." I ordered. The man huffed, chuffing out his chest and proudly lifting his head to reveal his multiple chins.  
" This is my house and I can do what I want in it." He stated. " And if you do not leave this... this good for nothing freak alone, then I will take my advantages. I have a full right to kick you out! Now leave! I want to do this abomination in for good!" He roared, pointing one shaky, purple hand at the emerald- eyed boy beneath him. " He was so pathetic that his drunken parents left him only to die! And what does he do? We provided him with a roof, food, shelter, clothes and yet he insists on being spoiled and pampered! I cannot wait until the day I stand over his grave-" But his words were cut off. I felt an immense swirl of power engulf me. I felt anger fizz through my veins, from my toes to my scalp. I felt my hair whipping behind me. Wait- was it getting longer? I swore it was getting darker and... curly?! What the hell is happening to me?! I felt my eyes burn a livid red. My blood drew back from my skin, causing it to go a pasty, sickly white. I flexed my small fists before I glared at the terrified man before me. I did nothing but my raise a hand and he was knocked to the wall behind him, an invisible hand grasping around his neck. His face went an even darker shade of an unattractive purple as his beefy hands tried in vain to pry the strong grasp off his neck. I clenched my hands and a sickening crack could be heard. I noticed that his right wrist had gone limp.  
I had broken his wrist.  
" Don't you dare harm Harry." I growled. I noticed my voice had gone from a high and girly squeak to a deep and powerful, melodic voice. The man nodded jerkily as Petunia grasped her son in horror. I put down my hand and I felt the ends of my hair shrivel up and go from long, trailing black curls to a mousy brown, frizzy mane. My eyes had remained red, but my skin had regained it's honey colour. I turned to a petrified Harry before I turned to Petunia. I uncurled my right hand and felt a tingling sensation from the centre of my palm. A white light flashed from it before a flower began to grow. A daisy. Petunia gasped.  
" Lily did the same thing..." She breathed. She stared back up at me.  
" Only people with the fiercest love can create these. Lily Potter nee Evans loved you dearly, Petunia. It's a shame you didn't reciprocate." I said, coldly. Petunia stared at me with her watery, wide blue eyes. I turned around and made my way to Harry. I waved my other hand, still buzzing from adrenaline and anger to even comprehend that I had just done a flawless piece of wandless and non verbal magic on the Dursley Patriarch. Harry's shell shocked form glowed a pastel blue before he levitated out of the room and into his own room- probably onto a soft surface ( preferably his bed). I gave the Dursleys one last glare before I viciously picked the daisy from my palm and threw it at Petunia's feet. " Maybe someday, you'll grow to accept the sacrifices your sister did to ensure her son's survival. It makes me wonder... If you were a magical being, would you have been so jealous of your sister's abilities?" Petunia hung her head, appearing ashamed, embarrassed- perhaps even abashed. I laughed, humourlessly. " You don't understand what it's like, Miss Evans." I said, quietly. " I'd have gladly died for my brother, but he died before I could. He gave himself up for my protection- just like Lily did. Would you have died for Lily, Petunia?" I asked. The woman swallowed, but said nothing. I openly sneered at her. " Filthy muggles. You all are cowards."

* * *

I let my thumb ghost over the cold surface of the locket before I got up. Harry had settled onto the bed, still shocked into silence about the fiasco that had happened a mere half hour ago. I sighed before I got up and waved my hand. I wandlessly and silently transfigured the nearby chair into a full set mirror. I closed my eyes and tried to recount the situation. I felt fury course through my veins yet again, power dominating my body. Again, I felt my hair extend and my skin go a milky, pasty white. I kept my eyes screwed shut before I opened them to Harry's gasp. I stared at the mirror. A girl was opposite me, her crimson eyes twinkling madly with bloodlust, revenge and anger. Her black curls trailed down to her thighs and her pasty skin stood out against the stark contrast of her eyes and hair. Her figure was slim- not even remotely curved- and, overall, she reminded me of a serpent. Her face held a serpentine beauty. Her nose was soft and gently curved, her face slightly narrow. Her eyebrows were elegantly shaped and slim, framing her face perfectly. High cheekbones defined her face. Her cupid's bow, full lips were a blood red, matching her eyes efficiently. I swallowed.  
I was beginning to have my own Dark lady open up within me.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Homework... Studies... Non stop Exams... Teachers that will make Snape himself wet his bed.

Yep. You're lucky you have got this update.

To: AlphaGirl224 :  
chapter 1: Originally, my sister was the avatar, but I changed it when my sister said that she wanted to get a better picture for it! I just said 'Stuff it, I'll find a better picture online' and asked permission to use that picture!

To: Voldemort'sQueen:

chapter 15: As are you!  
chapter 11: Wait and see :)  
chapter 8: Tom and Tia will be together- I won't tell when! ;)  
chapter 7:  Don't worry- they will be back together! This story is a little sad, but I'll try to balance it out!  
chapter 5: Yes, she does side with Tom- but she's against Voldemort since he's an entirely different entity in this story! :)

To: Forbidden Moons:  
chapter 3: :) Angst is one of my better types of literature!  
chapter 2: I'm glad that you've enjoyed! You're sweet too; thank you for favoriting!  
chapter 1: I have to agree- they have certainly chosen the correct actor for Half Blood Prince to act as Tom Riddle; he looks so sweet!

To: redDaeth:  
chapter 15:

I hope there will be an update soon- but I can't make any promises! I am usually just as hyper when I get a migraine, but here's the new chappie! Thank you for the compliment- as are you!

I hope you all review again!

* * *

I looked up, my features morphing slowly back into the familiar face of Hermione Jean Riddle. Harry was staring at me, scared, but allowing that Griffindor bravery ( or foolishness) to seep trough those stunning green eyes.  
" What's happening to you?" He asked, softly. I ghosted a hand on my cheek, almost shuddering as I remembered that pale, snake- like face that I had worn only moments ago. I waved my hand, and like before, I performed wandless magic. A list of diagnostics came in front of me, on yellowing parchment and sealed with a red wax seal. Harry was openly gaping at me, now. " How-"  
" It's easy." I said, shrugging. " I'm in perfect harmony with my magic. I can control it." I explained the powerful feeling I had when I cast the wandless and non verbal spells. Harry nodded slowly, taking it in, looking bewildered. I peeled the wax seal off and unrolled the parchment; making sure that Harry did not read it; and it displayed all of the injuries, information and abnormalities in my body.

_Name: Tia Marge Riddle_

Age: 19

_Sibling/s: Twin brother, Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Mother: Merope Gaunt nee Riddle_

_Father: Tom Riddle_

_Born: 31st July, 1926_

_Blood Type: A+ _

_Status: Concious_

_Abnormalities: 40% Basilisk venom in bloodstream, horcrux in eyes, horcrux in scar, creature blood_

_Subjected To: Cruciatus curse, starvation, emotional trauma, physical trauma_

_Horcruxes: 2_

_Horcruxes on person: 3_

I rolled up the parchment, feeling ill. I cast a fire spell and burnt it whilst Harry stared at me.  
" Why-"  
" My bloodstream holds 40% Basilisk venom." I interrupted him. " No wonder I turned all... Snake- like. According to an animagus book I read, Basilisk venom- whilst deadly- can enhance someone's creature blood. I am a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, Harry. He held creature blood." Harry paled, swallowing as though he was trying to keep his dinner he had last night in his stomach.  
" You should be dead!" He exclaimed. I shrugged.  
" So should you." I replied, nonchalantly. His eyes widened enough to look like tennis balls- easily rivalling Dobby's huge eyes.  
" The fang..." I nodded. I waved my hand again and a yellow scroll of parchment appeared in front of me.  
" Here goes nothing." I muttered. I opened it, not allowing Harry to read it.

_Name: Harry James Potter- Riddle_

I spluttered, gazing at the paper in front of me.  
" WHAT?!" I brought it up so close to my face that my nose was touching it. Harry looked confused at me, but he still couldn't see what was on the parchment.

_Age: 12_

_Sibling/s: None_

_Mother:_

I glared at the paper. Why was the name of the mother blank?

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Born: 31st July 1980_

_Blood Type: A+_

_Status: Concious_

_Abnormalities: None_

I began to panic. The horcrux must have bound with Harry so efficiently that it couldn't be detected!

_Subjected To: Child Abuse_

_Horcrux: None_

_Horcrux on person: 1_

I turned to Harry, trying hard not to explode into a frenzy of barely contained panic.  
" Harry, I'll be back. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." I pressed a kiss onto his scar and, without hesitation, pulled out a small cylinder with a cotton swab stuck to the lid. " Open wide." I instructed. Harry opened his mouth, still confused. I brushed the swab onto his tongue and took it out before screwing the lid shut. " Bye, Harry." Harry suddenly became alert.  
" Don't leave!" He exclaimed. I pulled out my wand and cast a lumos, testing out my magic.  
Nothing happened.  
" As I expected." I murmured. I looked up at Harry. " The Basilisk venom has made me incompatible with my wand. I only need to pick up a new wand and test your DNA. I promise I'll be back." Harry looked defeated.  
" Can't you bring me with you?" He asked, weakly. I sternly shook my head.  
" I'm sorry. There are so many death eaters out there. What if you get hurt?" I asked, placing my hands gently on his shoulder. " Harry, I would never forgive myself if you died. Never." Harry bit his lip, looking down.  
" No one has ever cared for me like that. Not ever." He whispered. I felt guilt pang in my heart.  
" Harry, I swear, I won't be gone for long. Give me at least a day. I'll be back before you could say 'Quidditch'. Got that?" Harry nodded. I gave him a small smile before I placed another chaste kiss on his fore head and squeezed my eyes shut. Focusing on Knocturne alley, I disapperated out of the Dursley residence.

* * *

I stumbled slightly in shock before I righted myself and brushed down my clothes. The narrow street- like Diagon Alley- was lined with shops. It was also bustling with people. But that was where the similarities ended. The street was dark and gloomy. Instead of projecting a buzzing atmosphere crammed with life, this place screamed moody, dangerous and sinister. Tripping into a secluded alley, I cut my palm without hesitation using the sharp end of my wand.  
After all, I couldn't attract negative attention with my disguise, could I?  
Sorting out a crick in my neck, I rolled my shoulders and inspected everything with my taller height. Black hair tickled my hips as I looked down disdainfully at my muggle clothing. With a wave of my hand, it transfigured itself into a Slytherin- green set of robes. I walked out of the alley way and continued down the street, in search of 'Lichenstein's Wands'. Unfortunately, today didn't seem like my day.  
Bugger.  
Standing right in front of me were Lucius Malfoy and Draco. Lucius raised an eyebrow.  
Thank Salazar he hadn't consulted the diary.  
" I see you have recently graduated from Slytherin." He pointed out. He bowed, slightly to me. " Lucius Aquarius Malfoy." I curtsied back, silently loathing the man. What name would be good for me?  
" Tiana Marie Rider." I replied. Turning to Draco, I noticed he had a slightly glazed over look on his face. I suddenly felt concern for the young boy. " Sir, are you alright?" I asked. The boy shook his head and smiled at me.  
Draco should smile more often.  
I offered my hand for him to shake, but instead, he held it in his hand and kissed the back of it. I was- needless to say- surprised.  
" Draconis Lucius Malfoy." He greeted. I allowed a smile to grace my lips.  
" My, Sir Lucius. Your son is quite the gentleman." I complimented. " Tiana Marie Rider." I replied. " What brings you two here to Knockturn Alley?" I asked, looking at Lucius. He sighed.  
" We were just selling a few of the more useless things from the Malfoy manor." He drawled. Draco, on the other hand, was ecstatic.  
" Father, could we buy a new wand from Lichenstein's?" He asked. " I want an untraceable wand so I can practise." Lucius smirked at the idea.  
" If you become the best." He replied. Lucius turned to me, scrutinizing my features before surprise dominated his features. " Say, are you related to Tia Marge Riddle? I remember seeing a plaque and a portrait of her in a potions classroom when I was your age." He asked. I frowned.  
" Well..." We began to walk, Draco on the left of Lucius and I on the right. " I suppose." I said. Well, he was Dark, wasn't he? He, of course, wouldn't go sprouting off that I was dark and needed to be killed immediately.  
Would he?

Lucius began to smile. Not a smirk, like before, but a genuine smile.  
" How are you related to her?" We turned a corner to a dead end.  
My intention.  
" First, I would like you to make an unbreakable vow. No, Draco mustn't know about this." I said, firmly, when Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. " If someone finds out about it, they would likely torture him for information and I wouldn't want that to happen." Lucius and Draco both paled and Draco began to drift at least a meter away from the two of us. I cast a wandless and non verbal Silencio on us. Lucius was shocked, but he didn't show it. He pulled out his wand and placed the tip lightly over his heart.  
" I, Lucius Aquarius Malfoy, pledge never to tell or show- in any way- the information that is soon to be revealed to me unless I die. So mote it be." A white flash engulfed his wand and sunk into his heart. Satisfied, I nodded.  
" Here is the information I wanted to tell you. Tom Marvolo Riddle is lord Voldemort, am I correct?" I asked. Lucius nodded, slowly. I sighed. " He also had a twin sister. Tia Marge Riddle. Did you know that?" Lucius nodded again. I bit my lip. " Do you know how she died?" He began to smirk.  
" I force- fed Professor McGonagall Veritaserum. She told me all about the tragic event. But what has this got anything to do with you?" He asked.  
" Tia Marge Riddle never died. She escaped with a time turner." I pulled out the broken time turner from my pocket. Lucius gasped.  
" You!" He exclaimed. I nodded. His face showed his emotions like an open book. " How?"  
" Let's just say that a little deceiving goes a long way."

* * *

I slunk into the wand shop and patiently waited for someone to arrive at the counter. Suddenly, a young woman with ash- brown hair and amber eyes appeared. She must be a were wolf. She had a striking beauty surrounding her. Well, she was more beautiful than I could ever hope to be...  
" What brings you here?" She asked, calmly. I found myself smirking in a menacing way.  
" I need a new wand. A few recent events have caused me a little trouble with my wand." I replied in a clipped tone, placing my wand on the counter. Heavens, this was the second wand that rejected me!  
" Of course." She brought out a few boxes. " I detect a very powerful aura coming from you, young woman. These are some of the best wands there are. One of them holds the sister core of the Dark Lord himself." She told me. I nodded. " Just allow your hand to hover over each one..." She bent under the counter and brought out some more wands. " And tell me which one feels... Right." I allowed my hand to move over the wands. The first was repelling my hand, the second shot out of my hand the moment my hand was a foot close to it. It went on like that until my hand twitched over a wand.  
Somehow, I wasn't surprised.  
It was the sister wand to Voldemort's.  
" This one." I said, clearly. The blood from the woman's face seemed to have drained.  
" Yew, twin sister phoenix feather core of the Dark Lord's, 13 and a half inches. You, young woman, are destined for great things. What is your name?" She asked. I paused. Then, I allowed a smirk to twist my features.  
" Tia Marge Riddle. Twin sister of Voldemort." I replied. The woman gaped at me, shocked into silence. I put down a bag of galleons on the counter and left.

* * *

I walked toward a dark looking shop in the corner of the alley before I pushed the door open. Looking over at my left at the counter, I glimpsed a young man in the corner.  
" May I interest you in a medallion made for keeping strong glamours intact?" He asked. I nodded and tossed a bag of coins on the counter before I produced the Glamour potion.  
" Indeed. This is what I want you to make it from." I said, pointing at the potion. The man blinked twice at me.  
" I recognise you." He said, softly. " I just don't remember where..." He turned away after he pocketed the bag of money and picked up the potion. He poured it into a strange machine whilst I took a seat and opened an issue of 'The Daily Prophet'. I scanned through the articles, but finding nothing of my interest in it, I put it down.

Five minutes later, my medallion was complete. I couldn't test it- of course- but I just had to place it in my pocket and just hope that the maker was trust worthy.

* * *

I left Knockturn Alley through the arch way and slipped into Diagon Alley. Once again, I walked into an alleyway and slipped the medallion around my neck. I knew that it would attract attention, but a few people may recognise me without my disguise from around here.  
It was a risk I was willing to take.  
I walked out of the alley. Almost immediately, people stopped what they were doing and clambered around me.  
" Hermione Jean Riddle!" Someone exclaimed.  
Ugh.  
More attention.  
" Excuse me, I am on an important errand, I need a column on the Girl- Who- Lived!" Someone exclaimed. I turned and met with the blue gaze of Rita Skeeter.  
" Sorry, I really need to go to a muggle hospital, I'm ill-"  
" Ill, you say?" She clicked her fingers and a piece of parchment appeared with an acid green quill. I nodded and pushed past her. " Hey!" I ignored her and got into the Three Broomsticks.  
" Excuse me, please!" I said, hurriedly as someone brandished a piece of parchment and offered a quill for an autograph. I burst through the other door and got straight into a main road, nearly run over by a car. Angry beeping followed me as I sprinted to the nearest hospital.

10 minutes of non stop running later, I ran straight into a pair of revolving doors before I huffed in front of the counter that towered over me.  
" Excuse me?" I asked. A woman with kindly hazel eyes and grey hair peered over the edge of the counter. I bounced on the heels of my feet, impatiently. I licked my lips, but froze. This woman was a squib! I could literally taste the restricted magic...  
" Yes, poppet?" She replied.  
" Um, are you a squib?" I asked. " No offence-" I tacked on, hastily. The woman only smiled serenely at me.  
" Why, yes. None taken, sweet heart. Why do you ask?" She questioned.  
" I'm Hermione. I need you to test the DNA on this cotton swab." I answered in hushed tones before I produced the scroll and the swab. " It has a magical signature on it. I don't want any one to get suspicious and claim it to be a miracle."  
" I am a receptionist, not a Forensic scientist." The woman sighed. " However, one of the Doctor's is a wizard. His name is Mr Enfield. I believe he may be the one to give you answers." She gave me a small smile. " Off you go, poppet. Thanks for popping in."

* * *

I knocked curtly on the door as I waited for a reply.  
" Come in." Came the soprano reply. I gently pulled the door handle and got into the room before I softly closed the door again. The doctor turned around and I could barely contain my gasp.  
Blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
" Do you share any relations with Violetta Enfield?" I asked. The man nodded.  
" Please take a seat." He waved his hand toward a stool in front of him. " Yes. She was my great- aunt. My grandmother was her little sister, Vera- Elizabeth Enfield. Is there a reason why you have chosen to consult me?"  
" Yes, sir. You're a wizard, correct?" I pressed. The man nodded, hesitantly. " So, could you test this DNA? I've also got this," I produced the scroll that contained all of the information about Harry. " But where it is supposed to say 'mother' is blank. Not only that; there is an extra addition to his name." I placed the scroll in the man's hands. I passed him the swab in the screwed container and he scrutinized the parchment before he dropped it in shock, his eyes widened in surprise.  
" Merlin! This is Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. I nodded, briskly.  
" Could you get to the point, please?" I asked, annoyed. The doctor rolled his eyes, but grabbed a nearby microscope. He unscrewed the top of the lid and placed the cotton swab under the microscope.  
" WOT?!" He yelled for the second time this day. He quickly readjusted the microscope, zooming in.  
" Um, is there anything the matter?" I demanded. The man looked up at me. He jumped out of his seat and ushered me in his place.  
" Look." He pushed the microscope closer to me and I peered in. Despite being one of the most gifted and talented students ever to grace Hogwarts, I had no idea what made him so shocked.  
" I don't understand." I deadpanned. Doctor Enfield pointed out the blob.  
" Look. There is the DNA of three different people. But one of them is the most dominant." I pulled away.  
" Do you have any more swabs?" I asked. Enfield raised an eyebrow.  
" Are you suggesting-"  
" Yes. My full name is Hermione Jean Riddle." I confessed. Again, he spluttered, but I gave him a warning glare. He provided me with a swab and I swiped my tongue with it before I handed it to him. Matching up the results, he turned to me.  
" You have the superior gene over the others. But what confuses me is that there is another that looks almost the same as yours. Do you have any twin siblings?" I nodded. " The most likely explanation for this is a blood adoption potion." He explained. " Those are designed for adopting children, but I noticed that your DNA has a strong protection charm on it. Harry Potter's real parents must have dosed him with the potion- knowing about the charms placed on it- and that must have been what protected him that night when Voldemort attacked him..." I nodded.  
" Were you a Ravenclaw?" He nodded. " Thank you for your time."

* * *

I walked back from the hospital, staring at the pavement with a numb feeling clouding my mind.  
I'm Harry's mother.  
That thought tore me between running over to Harry and kissing him soundly on the fore head and vomiting on the floor. A cat scampered across in front of me and I tripped on the floor.  
Very graceful, Tia. Very graceful.  
I tried to get up, but my hand caught on a cord of string. Bewildered, I took it off from around my neck. I suddenly realized with a jolt that it was the pendant that Tom had slipped around my neck at his last moments in the Chamber of Secrets. I turned the plain, gold pendant around and there was a proverb written on the back.  
" What is better... A lie that draws a smile... or a truth that draws a tear?" I bit my lip. What was better, indeed? I answered my own question. " A truth that draws a tear. For surely, the lie would soon be uncovered and it would only hurt me more." I whispered. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I thought of all the lies I had told Tom. It hurt, to put it simply. I was sick and tired of lying- of keeping the truth from him. But I knew that Voldemort would either recruit me as a death eater or pester me on why I had joined the light. All the guilt came crashing down on me as I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. A single tear fell from my eye and dropped on the pendant. I felt magic being manipulated around me and I felt my stomach lurch as dread hit me, feeling like a stone being dropped down my stomach. I recognised this. It wasn't a time turner.  
It was a pendant that took me to the designated time it had been assigned to.

I landed with a crash on the ground. I groaned and blinked twice before I looked up. My breath caught in my throat.  
Godric's Hollow.  
I stumbled over to the front gate, the biting cold from the October weather weighing me down. I collapsed against the door, feeling tears run down my face.  
" Lily, go and protect Harry. It might be him." Someone whispered. The very same person slowly opened the door and I stumbled back wards and into the home. I squeezed my eyes shut.  
" James? I- I don't hear anything." A woman replied. " I'll go and fire- call Sirius and Remus. God knows where Peter is. Probably at his mother's house."  
" Um... Lily? It's a- It's a girl." The man said. I finally peeled my eyes open. Immediately, I jumped to my feet and pulled my wand on the two people, one of them clutching a baby.  
" Stay away from me. Who are you?" I asked, feeling panicked. The guilt and fear from what I had done was catching up with me. I looked at the man in front of me and dropped my wand. " Charlus?" I asked, my voice cracking. The man blinked.  
" I'm James. James Charlus Potter." He replied, haughtily. " May I enquire as to what you were doing at the foot of my home?" I swallowed.  
" This- This is Godric's Hollow, isn't it?" I peered closer at the man and my jaw dropped. " Oh my- Harry's dad!" I took off and hugged the man for all he was worth. He stumbled back.  
" Woh, woh, woh, woh. Who are you?" He asked. I stepped back, feeling a little sheepish.  
" My name's Hermione. Hermione Jean," I paused. Best not reveal my surname. " Granger." I added. The man raised an eyebrow.  
" Why the pause?" He asked. I shrugged.  
" I was adopted. I'm still adjusting to my new name."  
" What happened? Why were you adopted?" Lily asked, curiously from behind James. I looked up and met my gaze with her.  
" Harry talks about you, you know." I said, softly. She stepped back.  
" What are you talking about?" She replied, warily. I diverted the subject.  
" My father abandoned me and my twin brother and my mother died giving birth to us." I answered. The woman looked at me in sympathy.  
" What were you talking about earlier?" James asked. I bit my lip.  
" Um-"

" Hey! Well, if it isn't our Maurader princess and her prince charming!" Someone exclaimed. I span around, only to meet the gaze of Sirius Black and- behind him- Remus Lupin.  
" Who are you?" I asked, my voice as deadly as ice. I moved back as though to protect the small family behind me.  
" Um... Who are you?" Remus asked.  
" Hermione. That's all you need to know. Do you mean Lily, Harry and James any harm? Are you polyjuiced? Are you wearing a glamour?"  
" What? NO!" The two exclaimed. I opened my hand and allowed a flame to kindle itself in my hand.  
" If you lie, then prepare to face the consequences. I swore that I would protect Harry James Potter and that vow also extends to his family." I cautiously side- stepped whilst Remus and Sirius eyed me, stepping forward to embrace Lily and James. I waited for a few moments before James yanked me on my arm. I cried out in pain.  
" I think it's about time we had a little chat, don't you?" He asked, quietly and coldly. However, the rest of the group heard also. James tightened his grip.  
" Please, you're hurting me." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks as I remembered the pain I had to endure at the orphanage. I couldn't transform now- I had to gain their trust. I bit my lip.  
" James, please." Remus said, quietly. James sighed, but instead pulled me into the living room where he forced me to sit in an armchair, all of the rest following before pointing their wands at me. I bit my lip and looked up.  
" What do you want to know?" I asked.  
" Whose side are you on?" Lily asked.  
" The light." I replied.  
" How do you know Harry?" James insisted.  
" James." Lily warned.  
" I go to school with him." I answered, quietly. I looked down at my hands.  
" But that's impossible!" Sirius spluttered.  
" With new time technology being developed, I don't really think so. You could force feed me Veritaserum, but I'm telling you the truth." I replied. Almost immediately, I regretted saying that. I finally looked up.  
" That's not a bad idea. Remus, could you fetch the Veritaserum?" James asked. Remus nodded and ran to do as asked. Moments later, he came back.  
" Here." He offered the vial to James. James tilted my chin up and pinched my nose. I raised an eyebrow, but opened my mouth. Lily and Sirius looked relieved that I was so willing to disclose information, but James' expression gave away nothing.

" What is your Hogwarts name?" He asked. I didn't bother to raise an eyebrow at the strangely worded question- I was only grateful that I didn't have to reveal too much.  
" Hermione Jean Riddle." They all gasped.  
" Which side are you on?" James demanded.  
" Whichever side that protects Harry Potter. I would take a million Crucio's for him." I replied, truthfully. They all shared a glance.  
" At what date did you last attend Hogwarts?" He asked. I bit my lip, trying not to tell... Shoot, I really shouldn't have slipped up earlier...  
" N-N-"  
" Tell me!" He exclaimed. He twisted my arm a little. I released my hold on my lip.  
" Nineteen ninety four!" I shouted.  
" Are you a supporter of You- Know- Who?" Sirius asked. I blinked back my tears. There was a pause. James narrowed his eyes at me.  
" No." I said, quickly.  
" Do you share relations with him?" Sirius demanded. I swallowed the bile that had crept up my throat.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid girl!  
" Yes." I replied. They all gasped yet again. " May I leave, now?"  
" Hang on. You're related to him. How can you stand for the light?" James butted in.  
" Last question and you'll give me the antidote to Veritaserum?" I pleaded. James nodded. I sighed.  
" Voldemort took my twin brother away from me." I said, quietly. " I loved him infinitely and he loved me back. He started out torturing him, but my brother learned to hide it from me." Several gasps were produced, yet again. I only bit my lip as tears came tumbling down. I looked up, fire in my eyes. " I swore to myself that I would stop Voldemort. I swore revenge on him. But the thing is, I saw my brother in your son. Frightened, alone and orphaned. No one to turn to, wallowing in fame and yet he believes that no one knows him truly. I came to him in my first year and I changed that. I took the killing curse for him when Voldemort tried to end him, once and for all. In his second year, when he was accused of being the heir of Slytherin for his Parceltongue abilities, I took that name. I took it on myself to be hated and to be accused whilst Harry was in a better position. I fought his bullies. I stopped his abusers. I showed my power and yet Voldemort still does not know I exist. I am a mere memory to him. Nothing more. Nothing less." I felt more tears tumble down. " For all my life, all I wanted was to be loved like my brother loved me. Voldemort took that away from me. But Harry gave it to me. We shared a bond. Every single day, when I sacrifice every thing I know to keep him safe, innocent and protected, I see my brother in him- begging to be let out, to be given mercy from the torture he underwent. And it always breaks my heart." James stared, dumbstruck at me.  
" Remus, check the label. Are you sure it's Veritaserum?" He asked. Remus checked the label and nodded. Lily and James themselves had tears running down their cheeks. Lily clutched her baby closer to her. " Give her the antidote." Again, my mouth was forced open and the antidote splashed it's way down my throat.  
" My son was being abused?" She asked, incredulously and quietly. I nodded, numbly. " You- you protected him? How did you live from the killing curse?" I bit my lip.  
" For every thing that Harry did for me, I want to do this now. I have a specific blood protection placed on my DNA. If I share it, Harry will be immune to the killing curse. But I can only grant it on one person. I think you know what I'm referring to." I looked up. Lily's striking green eyes pierced through me.  
" A blood adoption." She whispered.

* * *

I stood up after I drew the circle on the floor. Lily and James were still crying, but they tried hard not to let it show.  
" Are you sure that you want this?" I asked.  
" Yes." They replied, simultaneously.  
" It's the only way he'll live." James added, quietly. He passed me the small bundle that Lily held in her arms and I placed him on the circle, his hazel eyes sparkling and his tufts of red hair lying flat over his forehead. I froze. This was Harry's original appearance. I drew a couple of runes carefully around the outside of the circle.  
" Potion." I said, curtly. It was immediately handed to me. I plucked a hair from my head and lowered it into the vial. It turned a burgundy red.  
" Sanguis tuus patris matris tuæ, et sanguine,  
Dilutum in progenies illorum vita, fluidum,  
Clamávero alio gene recens notitia,  
Sed ut primum eieci quod iste puer esset heres meus." Then, I tipped the potion down Harry's open mouth. The circle flashed a pure white before Harry himself started to glow gold. A wind started to pick up and I spread my arms. " Get back!" I shouted. Lily was being held by James whilst Remus and Sirius stood by either side of the couple. Within seconds, both lights abruptly dimmed and the spell was complete. I, shakily, walked over to the small baby. I pulled down his hood and showed him to the couple. His hair was wavy and jet black. His emerald eyes shone at me. For a baby, his new face was beautifully crafted. He had fine features- but he didn't resemble the Harry Potter I knew.  
He looked like Tom.  
Reborn. " Lily, hold him. James, just make sure you're touching him. Abscondere in sanguine meo filio et heredi,  
EMISSICIUS," Here, I emphasised the word. " oculos suos tuendos ab identitatem,  
Et noverit, qui venturus est passus." I said. I waved my wand twice over him and his features began to change into a carbon copy of James Potter. But then, I realized something.  
He didn't have Lily's calm, emerald eyes.  
He had my Avada- Kedavra green eyes.

* * *

I passed the peacefully sleeping Harry into Lily's arms.  
" The blood protection spell is complete." I said. " However..." I trailed off as I spared a glance at Remus and Sirius. They began to catch on. " I'm sorry." I said, quietly. I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the two. " Obliviate." I incanted. Their eyes widened in shock, but they fell unconscious and toppled to the floor. I turned to Lily and James. " I only did this to protect Harry's identity. If the ministry knew..." I shook my head. " Good luck raising Harry, Lily, James. I bid you both fare well." And before they could demand another thing from me, the pendant began to heat up again and I was dragged away from this time yet again.

* * *

I collapsed into a heap in the middle of a pub. I looked outside the window and took note of a smug looking Draco Malfoy clutching an untraceable wand.  
Looks like I was returned to my usual time.  
I felt the presence of a wand being poked at the hollow of my neck. I looked up and found that I was surrounded by a group of smug- looking men.  
" Looks like we bagged ourselves the Girl Who Lived. Well, this won't do at all. Why don't we put her in her place?" One of them suggested. I swallowed. Two of the group members grabbed my arms and I was immediately pulled through space with the stomach wrenching feeling of apparating.  
And I realised who they were.  
" Death eaters." I whispered.

* * *

**_Thursday 4th September..._**

" Helpless. That is exactly who you are. Pathetic, low life muggle born. Always trying to best us Pure bloods. You are nothing. Nothing." Lucius spat. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears.  
Agony.  
Torture was better than death.  
The pain told you that you were still alive, still breathing. I bit my lip as more pain tore me.  
Filthy. Used.  
That was exactly how I felt.

Tonight, the Malfoys were holding a formal gathering in order to celebrate the fact that they finally had me- the Girl Who Lived- under their thumb and; most importantly; under their control. This marked a whole month of pain, misery and guilt.  
Guilt for leaving Harry behind.  
Guilt for leaving Tom behind.  
You may wonder why I haven't apparated. Well, Lucius sorted that out in the walls of my cell. A particular charm was used on the walls of the cell to prevent me from escaping with magic. Pettigrew- that filthy betrayer- had temporary guard over my cells as a break from acting as Ron's pet rat. When I get back to Hogwarts-  
If. If I get back to Hogwarts.  
That depressing thought sent me spiralling out of my emotional restraint. Coupled with the pain and humiliation I had faced during my past month, I began to break into tears. Sometimes, I wonder how I am still sane.  
After all, having fifty crucio's directed simultaneously at you does do that to you. Pettigrew soon began to grow weary. I watched him with calculating eyes.  
Not long now...  
He collapsed into a snoozing pile of wizard and robes at the foot of my cell. With a very valuable key, mind. I crept closer to him, softly singing an old muggle lullaby under my breath to keep him sleeping.  
" Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

I looked over Jordan and what did I see  
Comin' for to carry me home  
A band of angels comin' after me  
Comin' for to carry me home." I only finished the second verse when my hand was buried in his robes.  
" Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

If you get to heaven before I do  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too  
Comin' for to carry me home." I bit my lip.  
I would never return home.

Suddenly, my hand nudged something cold and circular. My breath hitched in my throat.  
The keys! I reduced my singing to humming as I pulled it out carefully. Suddenly, Peter began to groan and mutter unintelligible things in the mystical realm of dreams. I froze. Then, he returned to his deep sleep. Silently letting out a breath I didn't know I had held- also causing severe pain- I brought the largest key to the other side of the lock and turned it.  
Click!  
It opened! I pushed it as the rusty hinges squealed in protest. I stepped out of my cell and into the stone corridor, the frigid floor giving me a sense of security and hope now that I had escaped the charmed cell. I placed my hand on the medallion, willing for it to hide the pain and torture I had underwent. A bright glow covered me before it suddenly turned back to normal. Squeezing my eyes shut, I focused on the Great Hall as I remembered that Hogwarts had accepted me as the heir of Slytherin; she hadn't allowed Voldemort the same gift due to him being a manifestation and not the true Tom Riddle. With a quiet 'Pop', I disappeared from the Riddle dungeons.

* * *

**_Thursday 4th September, Hogwarts, Defence Against the Dark Arts class room..._**

I reappeared in a new classroom, twenty astonished eyes staring straight into mine.  
" B-but-"Neville began. Suddenly, the whole class parted as a furious Harry Potter stepped into my line of sight. I glanced to my left and recognised Snape in an armchair, Lupin and the wardrobe.  
Boggarts.  
" You promised exactly a month ago that you would return." He stated, icily. I bit my lip.  
" Harry, I'm so sorry-" I was cut off by an uncharacteristic slap to my right cheek. My head was snapped to the other side from the force as I slowly turned around to meet Harry's shocked face.  
Silence.  
" Oh my god, Hermione- I'm so sorry-" Harry stepped forward, but I scurried back.  
" Hermione, I'm sure Harry didn't mean to-" Lupin started, but his eyes dropped to my torn uniform. " What on earth have you been through, child?!" I tried to shrug, but I refused to meet their eyes. It looked like everybody had already confronted the boggart. I swallowed.  
I may have dropped in unannounced, but regardless, it was still my turn. I turned around to face the boggart. Harry and Lupin understood and backed off. I fully faced the wardrobe, prepared to see what was inside of it.

And the door softly clicked open...

I steeled myself, wiping away my tears. A small foot made it'self known on the floor. My breath hitched in my throat.  
Who did it belong to?  
Then, the full body was visible.  
And staring back at me was the four year old Tom Marvolo Riddle. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I ran to the small boy.  
" Tom!" I whispered. The boy looked up at me and held up his hands. I instantly understood and picked him up, hugging him. Unconsciously, his hand drifted to my back. I stiffened in pain. I put him down.  
" You're hurt." He said, quietly. I bit my lip.  
" Oh, I'm fine, Tom. You know what I'm like." I said, my voice slightly higher than usual. A black smoke obscured Tom. I felt panic rise inside me. " Tom? Tom?!" It suddenly cleared. I suddenly found it hard to swallow.  
" Hello again, Hermione." Voldemort said. He was now dressed in his traditional black robes that billowed at his feet, his serpent- like face daring me to spill my secrets to him. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
" You are not my greatest fear." I pointed out. He raised an eyebrow.  
" That is true. That is why I cannot harm you." He replied. Then, he began to smirk. " But you fear what I am about to say." He added, quietly. My eyes widened.  
" No, please, no..." I whispered. His smirk vanished and he almost looked... Sympathetic? I didn't know.  
" We shall make a compromise. You reveal my secrets, and I reveal every single one of your fears." He said, smoothly. I bit my tongue and nodded.  
Fair enough.  
" Your true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Voldemort smirked.  
" You certainly have been doing your research." He commented. " Hmm, what to choose... How about destroying your identity?" My eyes widened. " You aren't a muggle born. You are a half blood." The whole class gasped at this. I tried to think of something to match this.  
" You aren't the heartless person who every one believes you are. You loved someone." The class gaped at me. Voldemort pursed his lips.  
" You do not fear me, but you fear the similarities between us." He argued. The class watched him. " We are both half bloods, we both are orphans, we both lived in Wool's Orphanage, we share the same surname, we both grew up with twin siblings, we are both true Slytherins at heart..." He began to smirk. " Even you have a little bit of darkness tainted within your soul." I glared at him.  
" You are the heir of Slytherin!"  
" And so are you." He said, calmly. I fiercely chewed the inside of my cheek.  
" You... You were driven mad when your sister died." I whispered. " She was your only anchor to the light."  
" And you also were driven mad when your brother died." He said. My head snapped up. " Your brother was Dark whilst you were Light. You were opposites, but you loved each other so very much. Just like my sister and I." I gritted my teeth.  
" Let's get more personal, shall we?" I asked. He smirked yet again. " You felt pain every time you watched your sister getting abused. You swore revenge on those who harmed her."  
" Do you know what strikes me as strange, Hermione Jean Riddle?" He asked. " Your brother shared the same name as I did. Tom. Riddle." The class, once again, gasped.  
" It does not mean anything. Even so, I am illegitimate." I barked, having lost my patience.  
" Oh, but you're not. Don't lie, Riddle. Even you are terrified of your dark past." Voldemort replied, smoothly.

I ground my teeth.  
" You spent half of your seventh year in St. Mungos because of the pain that your sister's death had caused you. You felt isolated. You felt powerless. You felt weak." I said. Voldemort flinched. " Do you not remember what I said in our last confrontation in my first year? Do you remember her screams as she pleaded you not to crucio her?" I snorted, feeling my hatred for Voldemort pipe up. " Some brother you were." Oh my god. He bit his lip! He was feeling remorse!  
" Don't you think I already know that?" He whispered. I suddenly felt bad for him.  
" Oh." I looked down. An uncomfortable silence descended on us.  
" You're hurt." Voldemort said, quietly. He looked up. " Who hurt you?" I began to tremble as he moved closer, clutching his wand-  
" Don't touch me!" I shrieked. Just as he was going to heal me, my anger caused his wand to repel and he staggered backwards. Surprise and shock was written all over him. Before he narrowed his eyes in anger. He strode over and grabbed me by my arm. I hissed in pain, the compound fracture protesting against his strong hold. His iron grasp broke the delicate scab- and before I knew it- blood started to drip on the floor. My classmates began to grimace. He stared, shocked into silence at the blood that was steadily dripping from my arm, dark red rivers flowing over my hand. Then, he shook his head.  
" Don't think you can hide this from me, Riddle. I can see straight through those pathetic glamours you have cast just to hide what you had gone through." He spat. My medallion came into view. He raised an eyebrow. " A medallion to keep the glamour in place? Well, I'd like to see what you've been hiding..." I tried to jerk away, but he held firm and deactivated; thankfully; only the glamour that hid the torture. My school uniform suddenly swamped my meagre figure as though I was wearing my mother's clothes. My hair became slick with blood and sweat and my face was alarmingly gaunt. My growth, I had to admit, was stunted, but I didn't care. Every body gasped. " This was what you have been trying to hide from every one. This was why you ran from Harry when he tried to apologise. This was what you tried to hide from me. You are a half blood. Why didn't you tell them? Was it the humiliation? You do realise that some people are out for your ancient blood." He warned me. I ground my teeth.  
" Well, I'll just disown myself!" I replied. He threw his head back and laughed.  
" No matter what you do, you can't disown yourself."  
" Why not?" I whispered. " After every thing I went through from the past month... The torture, the humiliation, the sheer agony... It was nothing like what I had undergone in the orphanage. And the orphanage branded me like cattle." Voldemort stared at me.  
" They _touched _you, didn't they?" He asked, already dreading the answer. I swallowed, but silence answered him. " Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry-"  
" I don't need your pity." I snarled. I wrenched my grasp from him. His eyes hardened.

" I could reveal your biggest secret, Hermione. I could make Harry Potter fear you for who you are and yet love you for the sacrifices you made. So reveal one more secret about me, Hermione. Go on. I dare you." He spat. I glared, defiantly.  
" No." I said. " I don't want to tell any one about it." He smirked.  
" Oh, but I know you do. You even obliviated Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, didn't you? That was how desperately you wanted to keep this secret." I felt tears fall on my cheeks.  
" Please, don't tell them." I whispered. He raised a hairless eyebrow.  
" Suit yourself. But I'm going to give you a choice, Hermione. Either you witness your greatest fear... Or your biggest secret." He offered. I began to tremble.  
" No." I deadpanned. His eyes hardened, bearing a remarkable resemblance to rubies.  
" You've brought it on yourself, Riddlette." He said, quietly. And with a wave of his wand, the cardigan and my robes slid off my figure, leaving my arms exposed, the most gruesome being the compound fracture at my arm. My arms were beaten black and blue, but I was just happy I was alive. He stepped forward. " One month of severe torture. One month of crucio's. One month of killing curses directed at you. One month of agony, of hurt, of hopelessness. And yet, I did not inflict this upon you. Who hurt you, Hermione? Who abused you? Who touched you?" Suddenly, the meaning of what he meant by touch sunk in to Harry and Lupin, their eyes wide in chock and sympathy.  
" Why do you care?" I whispered, looking down at my feet. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Suddenly, a cool, long, elegant finger forced my chin up, causing me to stare straight into those Avada Kedavra green eyes.  
Tom...  
" Because you remind me of my sister. That's why I care." He said, quietly. His eyes caught sight of my shoulder. He slid my shirt down my right shoulder, grabbing my right hand so I didn't flinch away from him.  
Initials.

" Bingo."


End file.
